Significant Others
by Jewls13
Summary: Sequel to Code of Silence New chapter updated September 1st HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEW!
1. Chapter One

Ok, first things first-HAVE YOU READ "CODE OF SILENCE" ? If not, you can find it here http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=732643. Ok, now that you've done that.....  
  
Hi. I'm Jewls13 and this is my baby. I'm bet you thought I forgot all about this, boy were you wrong. I have spent the past 6 months working on this. Working every detail out exactly. Things got stalled, I fried my motherboard, Taylor disappeared......stuff happened. But, I am happy to announce that I am ready to post. Ok, so we don't have the whole thing written, and we will post as we go, so regular updates are going to few and far between, but I promise that this is going to be great. And I have a new staff of writers.  
  
Aly-my friend and the best smut writer I know. You have been a great friend and a huge help. You love Bree almost more then I do.  
  
Taylor-while you're not a big part of this, I love you and if not for you, Bree and Dom wouldn't have made it out of my imagination  
  
Jessie-While life overwhelmed you and you couldn't be my beta, I still appreciate your help. It's during convos with you that some of the best ideas came to light.  
  
Danyel-the BEST editor a girl could ask for, and an amazing friend who totally understood when I had to blow you off for our daily e-mails.  
  
Gnat-you've been there since the start and I love you for all your support and help. You're my general and someone I can always count on to step up.  
  
Risa-The obsessive fan, and the biggest Bree/Jess fan EVER and last but certainly not least, Stew. Stew, it's because of you and your tireless efforts that I can do this. You have worked so hard with me, and you never abandoned this or me. You re-affirmed my faith in fanfic, and you've been a wonderful friend.  
  
To everyone-thank you so much. Everyday I am astounded by your faith, support, and talent. I owe you all so much and to the fans who have been waiting, my apologies and I hope that you will continue to bare with us.  
  
* I also apologize for all the reviews that were deleted when this story was taken down. Remember that while the beginning may seem boring, if you read Code of Silence, you know that boring isn't my style. Think of it as the calm before the storm!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It had been almost two months since Bree and Dom had left the small, conventional community of Stars Hollow, and the town had returned to its former tranquility. Its citizens had recuperated from the newcomer's strange behavior and innuendoes at the diner, the outrageous fashion, and the scandalous revelations. The trees had become once again acquainted with their usual solitude and neglect. All traces of the complex, the odd, the avant-garde, and the scatological had disappeared from the simple town, and even the most paranoid of citizens, even Taylor, had finally returned to breathing easily.  
  
Jess sat at the bridge, flipping through a copy of Ibsen. Rory approached casually and sat quietly beside him, opening her book and reading as well. Jess sneaked a peek at Rory through the corner of his eye and quickly returned to his book before she turned her head to him. She looked at him and at the space in between them.  
  
"Where's the food?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Where is it?"  
  
"It was your turn to bring the food."  
  
"I distinctly remember being the last person to buy the food."  
  
"No. I was the last person. Remember the Pop-Tarts?"  
  
"I remember the Pop-Tarts. I also remember having to go and buy pizza afterwards because you said you couldn't eat cold Pop-Tarts."  
  
"But I still brought the food. We didn't make a clause about mismanagement."  
  
"I'm not getting the food again."  
  
"Fine. Then I guess we just won't eat."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They faked nonchalance and returned to reading.  
  
"What's that?" Rory startled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't hear that?"  
  
"No. What?"  
  
"Oh, forget it. It must have been my stomach."  
  
"Huh." Jess once again returned to reading.  
  
Rory watched him furtively, planning what would break him. "Whoa."  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I don't know. I just got a little dizzy there. It might be seasickness."  
  
"It's just a lake. It's not even shoulder deep."  
  
"Oh. Then, I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably just lack of nutrition."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He shrugged and read again, trying to repress the smirk that sought his lips.  
  
Rory pouted at the lack of response. Deciding that sympathy wasn't the way to go, she resorted to temptation. "Do you smell that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"It smells like eggs."  
  
"I don't smell any eggs."  
  
"A western omelet."  
  
"How do you smell a western omelet?"  
  
"With honey roasted ham."  
  
"Please."  
  
"And a raspberry Danish."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"And a hot cup of delicious smelling coffee."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Where could it be coming from?"  
  
"Your mind."  
  
"I'll bet it's coming from Luke's."  
  
"It's made a long journey."  
  
"By the eastern breeze."  
  
"Rory the weather girl."  
  
"Oh, but there's a western breeze...."  
  
"All right. Stop. Come on. Let's go to Luke's."  
  
"What? You're hungry?" Rory asked innocently.  
  
Jess ignored her and stood up, looking down at her knowingly. She smiled sheepishly and they both headed for the diner.  
  
While Rory ate, Jess tried his best to seem annoyed, but both he and Rory knew he was not succeeding. He occasionally tried to steal some of the home fries from Rory's plate, but she slapped his hand at each attempt. He finally gave up and settled down to his sandwich.  
  
"What are you reading?" Rory asked.  
  
"'A Doll's House.'"  
  
"Oh, Ibsen's great."  
  
"I guess he knew a thing or two."  
  
"You guess? He's the father of the modern drama."  
  
"Don't get hung up on titles."  
  
"You don't think it was pretty remarkable for a nineteenth century male playwright to take on the issue of feminine emancipation?"  
  
"Too bad Ibsen punked out though."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He allowed one production to revise the ending and have Nora and Hemler reconcile."  
  
"But the ending is the most important part."  
  
"Guess he didn't feel as strongly about the ending as you do."  
  
"But... well... another one bites the dust. You've ruined me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You've left me in a world without heroes."  
  
"You still have me."  
  
"I'm going to be bitter, sardonic, and skeptical for the rest of my life."  
  
"You'll turn into Ibsen."  
  
"I'll crawl into an early grave. Goodbye, cruel world."  
  
"I'll be sure to put the limestone over you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner and came over to their table. "Hey. What have you two been up to?"  
  
"Goodbye, Mom. I'm going to my grave now."  
  
"And I'm putting the limestone over her," Jess added.  
  
Lorelai processed the information for a moment. "Okay. Have fun."  
  
"So, how was your day?" Rory revived.  
  
"Well, I got a mean looking paper cut...."  
  
"Oh, no," Rory sympathized.  
  
"Yeah, but then I had some of Sookie's strawberry shortcake."  
  
"Mm. Good."  
  
"Yeah, but then I lost an earring...."  
  
"The planet one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aw. You really liked those."  
  
"Yeah, but I found it...."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
"In someone else's food...."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"She almost swallowed it...."  
  
"Yikes."  
  
"She wasn't happy."  
  
"No, she wouldn't be."  
  
"But we gave her a complementary upgrade and strawberry shortcake."  
  
"So she was happy again."  
  
"She was allergic to strawberries."  
  
"Did she know beforehand?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So she ate it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Jess had become increasingly impatient. He finally interjected, "So, in the end, how was your day?"  
  
"Not bad, Jess. Thanks for asking. Now, Mrs. Hincock's, *there's* a bad day."  
  
"So, what happened to Mrs. Hincock?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, we called a doctor...."  
  
"Good, good."  
  
It started again. Lorelai and Rory continued in their effervescent interchange and Jess watched in silent amusement. He was able to appreciate the synergy between them, and Lorelai, too, was beginning to acknowledge the charm of Rory and Jess' synergism. Things were on their way to being ok. 


	2. Chapter Two

hey baby, I had my friend post chap 2 but it looks horrible. can you repost it ASAP? thanks. I forgot that I wasted to add something to the chap, that the one in the prevouse E-mail didn't have. thanks so much. I owe you big jewls (don't forget not to post the above, lol)  
  
  
  
Shit, I realised that I failed to place a disclaimer, so here it is. I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with the show. I do own Bree and Dom and their lives and likeness. I also own any other origional charcter that I choose to bring into this  
  
AN-hi everyone. Sorry it took so long, but like I said, I'm not used to writing and posting. But I have gotten a but ahead, so I'm gonna try to do weekly updates. In responce to the person who said that my AN was longer then the chap- there is a reason. All those people have contributed to this fic, and to fail to mention them, would be taking credit for their work-something that I am not about to do.  
  
Also, while I appreciate constructive critisism, flaming for the sake of flaming is not appreciated. If anyone has a personal vendeta against me, then take it up with me, not my story. If you want to be mean to me, fine, but don't bring the other writers into it. Don't make it their problem.  
  
Thank you to the reviewers who have followed Code, and are keeping up with this story, it means so much. Don't forget to tell a friend :) I like reviews, because it lets me know that people are reading. And I love to know that people are enjoying my work-it motivates me to whip my writers into working faster (kidding....it helps all of us to write faster). So thank so much.  
  
And to those who say this is borring, wow, the stuff I have planned...will blow your mind. It took me 6 months just to do the story board, so trust me when I say that this is definatly the calm before the storm. enjoy!  
  
-Jewls  
  
The song is by fastball, and it's called "Fire Escape"  
  
*ok, and this is just because I had intended to repost-I didn't like the way it looked the first time. To "big flamer" I didn't realise that I had an attitude when it came to my writing. But i did say in my AN that all personal attacks were not welcome on the review boards. If you'd like to E- mail me, then we can work this out privately, you know, how personal confilcts should be worked out.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The next day, Luke served the early morning customers while Jess filled out the specials board. Lorelai came in, purposefully making her exhaustion obvious. Luke automatically poured her a cup of coffee.  
  
"What's up?" he questioned, passing her the mug.  
  
"Hm grr wuh."  
  
"Sorry. I guess your tongue hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"Why are you up so early, and where's Rory?"  
  
"Rory's not up so early, and I have to go to the inn today. There's some sort of emergency."  
  
"And yet you're here."  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"Which throws the definition of emergency into question."  
  
"Words, definitions, it's too early for that."  
  
Taylor burst in angrily.  
  
"But it's never too early for Taylor. Good morning, Taylor," Lorelai beamed, spirits restored by sensing the upcoming excitement.  
  
"What are you having, Taylor?" Luke asked, although he knew Taylor was not there to eat.  
  
"A word with you, if you would please," Taylor responded in fake calm.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Did you happen to notice the time? My store should have been open ten minutes ago, but it isn't. Would you like to know why?"  
  
"Not particularly. I'm sure you have your reasons."  
  
"I do have my reasons. My reason is because someone has filled the keyholes on the locks with super glue so I'm now waiting for locksmiths to break the locks and replace them. Now I think we all know who the someone is."  
  
"Really? Cause I don't."  
  
"Luke, we've been through this. When are you going to face up to the fact that your nephew is a problem?"  
  
"When it's a fact. Right now, it's just your opinion. Anyone could have glued the locks, Taylor. You don't have any proof he did it."  
  
"Well, let's see. Before Jess came to Stars Hollow, I came each day and opened my store with no problem. I never found police tape and chalk outlines in front of my store. I always found the bridge money intact. I ran town meetings where theft was never an issue. Your nephew comes and all that changes. Now by the process of deduction, I would say Jess is the culprit."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Lorelai muttered over her coffee.  
  
"Now," Taylor continued, "what more must it take to convince you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Taylor. Maybe if you caught it on video?"  
  
"Don't think I haven't thought about it."  
  
"Jess, do you know about the locks?"  
  
Jess was still mounted on a ladder adding touches to the specials board, pretending he heard nothing. He turned around with a puzzled expression.  
  
"What about the locks?"  
  
"Did you glue the locks on Taylor's store?"  
  
"Not me. Must be a copycat."  
  
"There you have it, Taylor."  
  
"Why did I bother? Don't think this issue won't be discussed at the next town meeting."  
  
"Well, at least I know I'm invited this time."  
  
Taylor and Luke gave each other hard stares, and Taylor marched out as angrily as he had entered.  
  
Luke looked at Jess, who dismounted the ladder and walked towards the door.  
  
"You're paying for the locksmith."  
  
Jess held up his hands in innocence.  
  
"I swear. I'm being framed."  
  
With that, Jess walked out the door.  
  
"Well that woke me up," Lorelai quipped.  
  
"I've had it with him."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"No, Taylor."  
  
"Huh. Well, yeah. I mean, most of Stars Hollow has had it with Taylor. But word is that Kirk's planning a coup. I don't know about you, but between Kirk and Taylor, I'd prefer Taylor. I'd prefer Taylor? Did I just say that?"  
  
"I can't believe it either."  
  
"But don't you think that he may, on occasion, be right?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Luke, you can't turn a blind eye to everything Jess does. You have to admit that he's a problem." Lorelai said gentaly, as to not provoke Luke.  
  
"He's not a problem. And if he is a problem, he's my problem, and I'm dealing with it in my own way."  
  
"But maybe you have to accept that your way might not be working. Ignoring a problem is not solving it."  
  
"Yeah, but I also can't ignore the fact that Jess was sent here, away from his friends who he was really close with, for essentially doing the right thing. There's got to be a lot of anger and frustration that goes with that, and I have to respect it."  
  
"And that's fine, but that was then and this is now, and you can't ignore everything he's done since he got here. Just because he got punished for playing the Good Samaritan then, doesn't give him the right to play Dennis the Menace now."  
  
"I know, and I'm working on that. Look, Lorelai, you're a parent. You know over-night miracles don't happen."  
  
"Actually, I was in labor over-night."  
  
"He's getting better. He went to summer school."  
  
"He barely passed."  
  
"But he did and he's made it to his senior year. And I'd really appreciate it if we dropped this already."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'd better go. I just remembered the definition of emergency."  
  
"Well, thank God you're not a paramedic." Luke said smiling  
  
"Yeah. So I'll see you later."  
  
Outside, Lorelai found Jess watching the locksmith at work at the market.  
  
"This has got to be one of your best pranks, huh?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. It's pretty simplistic really; I know people who would be very disappointed at its lack of originality."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you have Luke putting up with all your crap and fixing everything for you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Whatever. Later, Miss Gilmore."  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled off.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Rory came into the diner, also making a display of her exhaustion. She collapsed into the chair next to Lorelai.  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
"Uh huh. How did that emergency go?"  
  
"All fixed up."  
  
"I heard you stopped here first."  
  
"Rumors, I tell you."  
  
"True ones, though."  
  
"Hey, haste makes waste."  
  
"That's the motto of hospital emergency rooms, I hear."  
  
"So what's your story?" Lorlai asked  
  
"You know that person who said the high school years are the best years of your life?"  
  
"Well, we haven't formally met, but I think I woke up next to him in bed after one of those wild keg parties. What about him?"  
  
"Big fat liar."  
  
"You know, I got that impression of him. What happened? Those Kaplan idiots driving you crazy?"  
  
"Paris is driving me crazy. She's obsessing about the stupid SAT, and she keeps talking about what percentage of Harvard students got a perfect score, what percentage were National Merit Scholars, what percentage were Commended Scholars. Now I'm afraid to take the test. I thought going to these classes would make me more confident, but I should have known better with Paris taking them too. And then she's already making all these plans for when classes start up again. She's planning a blood drive in November before the Thanksgiving break. It's still August! We haven't even started school yet! And as if that wasn't enough, she wants it to be mandatory. She's crazy."  
  
"Well, she's not the only one demanding blood."  
  
"What happened?" Rory asked  
  
"I think Taylor is finally going to pull out the tar and feathers."  
  
"Oh, the locks thing. I heard." Rory said hiding a small smile  
  
Jess strolled into the diner. He looked over at Rory, but seeing her with Lorelai, he headed clear in the other direction.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Rory said, almost inaudibly. Lorelai looked over her shoulder, but on seeing Jess, she quickly turned away.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Luke."  
  
"Yeah, is he not here?"  
  
"Haven't seen him since I got here." Lorelai said.  
  
"And I really wanted a burger." Rory said, slightly whining  
  
"Caesar's burgers are dry."  
  
"And tasteless."  
  
"Well, if you douse them in salt they taste like...."  
  
"Salt?" Rory finished  
  
"Actually, yeah."  
  
"So, burgers?"  
  
"Guess we have no choice." Lorleai said relenting "But borrow another salt shaker. I'm using this baby up."  
  
"What does it feel like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your arteries hardening as you speak."  
  
"Uh oh. Is this like that movie 'Vice Versa' with Fred Savage, and you're really Luke trapped in Rory's body?"  
  
"You're right. I don't know where that came from."  
  
Lorelai's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hmm. Should I take it here?"  
  
"You know the rules."  
  
"Yeah, and it'd be so cool to break them. I always wanted to use my phone in here. I think it'd change the atmosphere of the place." Lorelai said with mischif in her eyes  
  
"Well, there'd be more radiation in the air here."  
  
"Come on, Luke's not here."  
  
"But you never know when his spirit is going to possess me again."  
  
"Oh, all right." Lorelai said pouting  
  
As soon as Lorelai exited, Rory walked over to Jess at the register.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Jess said looking up  
  
"So, am I the one with leprosy or is it you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You couldn't have possibly moved any farther away from me."  
  
"Well, I could have picked up the register and moved it to your table, but it seemed pretty comfortable here."  
  
"You normally come over to refill my coffee."  
  
"How I spoil you."  
  
"You've created a monster."  
  
"No, I just feed the monster."  
  
"Well the monster would like two burgers."  
  
"Caesar's? You sure?" Jess said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Well, I have no choice."  
  
"If you put hot sauce on them, they taste like hot sauce." Jess offered  
  
"Thanks for the tip."  
  
"So, you want both to go or just one?"  
  
"To go?"  
  
"That's diner talk for when you want to take your order outside."  
  
"Ah, I see. Why do I want to take my order outside?"  
  
"Okay, I thought this was pretty much routine already."  
  
"Oh, that. But you can't leave."  
  
"Why not, Fuhrer?"  
  
"Because Luke's not here and it's the after-work rush."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, Caesar needs a hand."  
  
"I could care less." Jess said rolling his eyes  
  
"Fine. But I can't leave now anyway. I have a lot of college stuff to do."  
  
"You haven't even started your last year of high school."  
  
"I guess you've never met the early bird that caught the worm."  
  
"Can't say that I have. But don't you think it's a little presumptuous?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, what if you fail all your classes and have to repeat the year?"  
  
"The trick is not to fail any class."  
  
"So that's what I've been doing wrong." Jess said enciting a little smile from Rory  
  
"Anyway, it's better that I'm busy because that leaves you free to help Caesar."  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out the 'better' part" Jess shrugged.  
  
"I'll be free in the evening," she stated shyly.  
  
"So why don't we go out later tonight?"  
  
"Okay. Pick me up at seven?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My house."  
  
"Oh." Jess said, trying to be casual  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." She eyed him suspiciously... then it hit her. "It's my mom, then."  
  
Jess' silence was itself an answer.  
  
"Well, you're not walking to the other side of the room again. My house at seven," Rory asserted firmly. Jess smirked.  
  
"Jawohl, mein Fuhrer."  
  
******************** Meanwhile outside, Lorelai was on her phone with Sookie.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey. Did I get you kicked out of the diner?"  
  
"No, I walked out on my own free will. Sort of."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I was just wondering... see, I'm really sorry about this morning."  
  
"Sookie, it's all right. It was no big deal. Most of the guests were asleep anyway."  
  
"But it was my fault. I caused the fuse."  
  
"One blender doesn't cause a fuse."  
  
"Well, I still feel guilty."  
  
"Because you're Sookie."  
  
"Right. And I wanted to make it up to you with dinner."  
  
"Because you're still Sookie."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Oh, tonight's no good. There's a really good town meeting tonight. I want to get ring side seats."  
  
"Ooh. What happened?"  
  
There was a click on the line.  
  
"Sookie, hold on one second. There's another call."  
  
Lorelai clicked over.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello, Lorelai."  
  
"Mom. Hey. What's up?"  
  
"I have a few matters to take up with you."  
  
"Matters? Uh. Okay. Hold on. I have someone on the other line I have to let go of."  
  
She clicked over again.  
  
"Sookie. It's my mom. She has a few matters to take up with me so I'm guessing this is going to be a long call. I'll call you tonight."  
  
"No, you can't leave me in suspense. I want to know what happened."  
  
"Oh, that's right. All right. So I'll call my mom back. Hold on."  
  
Clicking over again.  
  
"Hey, Mom. I'm sorry but 'm going to have to call you back."  
  
"I thought you were getting rid of the other person."  
  
"But I can't."  
  
"It's obviously not that important if you were willing to let go of the other person before."  
  
"Well, because I thought it could wait but it really can't."  
  
"Well, I'm your mother. If the other person can't wait, neither can I."  
  
"You're just doing this to be difficult."  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"All right. Let me finish up quickly on the other line and then I'll get back to you."  
  
Lorelai switched over to Sookie.  
  
"Okay, so here's the thing. You know Luke's nephew Jess."  
  
"Yeah. He didn't eat any of the dinner I made for him."  
  
"Yeah, well, he's the town terror. Luke and Taylor always battle out about him. Luke doesn't want to face up about Jess and Taylor's always in his face with it. One day, after Jess had staged a phony murder scene -"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. Police tape, chalk outline, and everything right outside of Taylor's store."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, so Taylor held the town meeting earlier before Luke came, to discuss the Jess situation, but Luke is always early, and for that matter, we were, too, that day."  
  
"You were early?"  
  
"I know. It's strange. Oh, because that was the day Mia came and she wanted to sit on a town meeting again."  
  
"Oh, all this happened then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The clicking on the line returned.  
  
"Ugh. Sookie, could you hold on."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lorelai switched over.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I thought you said quickly."  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can here, Mom."  
  
"Well, hurry up."  
  
"You know, you can just hang up and wait for me to call you back."  
  
"But it's more pressure this way, isn't it?"  
  
She sighed and switched over again.  
  
"So Luke walks in on the big Jess gripe session and he and Taylor have it out, he pays Taylor his lettuce losses, and yells and leaves, announcing that he won't open the diner after the meeting. So that was the end of that ordeal. But now -"  
  
"You realize it's still me, don't you?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Surprise."  
  
"What are you doing at Sookie's house?" Lorelai said in horror  
  
"You left me on hold to gossip with Sookie? That was the important thing you were doing on the other line?"  
  
"Hey, news is important."  
  
"I can't believe you, Lorelai. Is Rory still allergic to mussels?"  
  
"More like disgusted by them."  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to change the menu for Friday night. Thank you for your time. I see how precious it is."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Good bye, Lorelai."  
  
She hung up; Lorelai's cell-phone rang an instant later.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I'm sorry. Jackson had to make a quick call."  
  
"Well, now I really deserve that dinner."  
  
"Tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Tomorrow's great."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. But I want cake."  
  
"Okay."  
  
****************** Lorelai and Rory returned home.  
  
"So what are you going to do about grandma?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I should get Sookie to make a cake for her."  
  
"Nothing says 'I'm sorry' like Sookie's cakes."  
  
"It wouldn't work on her."  
  
"No, she's immune to the debilitating effects of confections."  
  
"I'll think of something. Hey, I just realized, shouldn't you be hanging out with Jess now?"  
  
"I thought he should help Caesar at the diner so I told him I had college stuff to do, which is true. I want to get it out of the way. We're hanging out later on tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Well, not too late, but later."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So is this a date?"  
  
"No... well... no, I don't think so. I mean, I'm not sure."  
  
"You don't think so."  
  
"We haven't even talked about that stuff."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"We've never even kissed."  
  
"That fills me with joy." Lorelai said truthfully  
  
"We're just doing what we normally do a little earlier a little later. That's all."  
  
"But moonlight and stars make seemingly platonic things romantic."  
  
"We're not talking moonlight-and-stars later, and it's not like that. But even if it was, would you have a problem with it?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I thought you were starting to like Jess."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You were being nice to him."  
  
"I was being polite."  
  
"That's good enough. Mom, if Jess and I are going to be friends, and we already are, I need you two to start getting along. I like him. And I know you would too, if you gave him a chance." Rory pleaded  
  
"You want me to like him the way you like him?"  
  
"Mom...."  
  
"Look, I'm trying. But if he's not going to make the effort too, then I don't see why I should have to."  
  
"He's trying."  
  
"Well, then not hard enough."  
  
"Look, he's coming here at seven so I'm asking you, no matter what, please try."  
  
"What if he insults my mother?"  
  
"You'd agree."  
  
"What if he takes a knife to me? Am I still supposed to be nice?"  
  
"I'm going to my room now."  
  
"What if he's wearing one of those yucky fishnet shirts?"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
******** That evening, Jess walked to the Gilmore house. He hated having to get through Lorelai to see Rory, but he had no choice. He rang at the door.  
  
"Hello, Jess. How are you?" Lorelai said, faking pleasantries.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Good. So, uh, Rory will be right with you. Why don't you come in?"  
  
Jess walked inside but stayed near the door.  
  
"So, uh, did Luke make it back to the diner?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What was he up to?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Probably had to... do some stuff."  
  
"I'm sure that was it."  
  
"Okay. Good. So I was right... So, um, Rory should be about ready soon."  
  
"How'd that thing turn out?" Jess asked suddenly  
  
"What thing?"  
  
Jess rolls his eyes slightly.  
  
"The not-so-urgent emergency."  
  
"Oh, that's right. Yeah, it all got fixed up. No big deal."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Thanks for asking."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Rory finally came into view, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry." she said, still smiling  
  
"So we're going?" Jess asked impatiently  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you later, mom."  
  
"So I guess you're missing the town meeting." Lorelai said trying not to let her voice give away how disapointed she was  
  
"Yeah, I know. But tell me everything that happens." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah. Okay. Have fun."  
  
Outside, Rory smiled playfully at Jess.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were being nice," she teased.  
  
"Yeah well, 'hi, I'm here to take away your only child and use her for my own private amusement' usually doesn't go over too well. At least that's been my experience."  
  
"If that helps you to sleep at night...."  
  
"Whatever." Jess said it dismissively, but he was smiling.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Did you bring the food?"  
  
"It's at the diner. And I guess I'm officially in charge of always bringing the food."  
  
"Well, it's only fair."  
  
"There's nothing fair about it."  
  
"You work at a diner. You live at a diner."  
  
"Which means you're eating me out of house and home."  
  
"Termites were eating my home once." Rory offered  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"So we pick up the food and then what?"  
  
"We eat."  
  
"At the diner?"  
  
"Wherever you want."  
  
"At the gazebo."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory and Jess were at the gazebo, while Rory tried to figure out a possible future for Jess.  
  
"You could be an engineer."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm serious. You fixed that toaster."  
  
"MIT, here I come."  
  
"You never know."  
  
"So, I guess I'll have to pull a Good Will Hunting thing, start mopping floors, cursing out professors, scribbling on chalk boards, and all of a sudden, I'll become the nation's most sought after genius."  
  
"Well, why not? You've got the rest of the Good Will Hunting act down."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They ate in silence for a few moments, when Rory started once again.  
  
"A writer."  
  
"Rory...."  
  
"You can be a writer."  
  
"You're cracked."  
  
"Write the great American novel."  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because no writer has yet to really do it."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"You really think someone has written the great American novel?"  
  
"I know someone wrote 'The Great American Novel'."  
  
"Who? And please don't say Hemingway."  
  
"No, it wasn't Hemingway. Philip Roth."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"He is."  
  
*********** In the meantime, the town meeting had begun. Lorelai arrived only two minutes late and managed to get a fairly decent seat. Only one thing was missing. Luke had not yet arrived. Miss Patty and Babette were already whispering about this unusual tardiness.  
  
"Moving on to the most important matter on this agenda," Taylor led the meeting on. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we've discussed this before. Jess Mariano. The town delinquent. This is the second time that his antics have affected my revenues. I see Mr. Danes is not here, ignoring the issue once again. But something has to be done about this. I'm opening the floor to suggestions."  
  
Bootsy stood up. "I say we kick the kid and his uncle outta here."  
  
"Who'd run the diner?" Babette questioned.  
  
"Kick two of the best looking hunks of testosterone out of this town? You've gotta be kidding me." Miss Patty retorted.  
  
"He's really bald. That's why he always wears the cap," Bootsy responded.  
  
Taylor calmed the racket. "Now, now. Enough with that. As much as we all may Want to, we can't legally kick anybody out of the town, at least I don't think we can, I'll have to check."  
  
"Hey," Lorelai interjected, "here's a crazy thought. Why don't we just suck it up and deal with it the way we deal with everyone else's quirks?"  
  
"Who has quirks?" Kirk asked. "Do I have quirks?"  
  
"No, Kirk. Quirks doesn't quite describe what you have." Lorelai replyed  
  
Kirk sighed in relief.  
  
"Lorelai, we're not just talking quirks here. We're talking downright delinquency. That cannot be tolerated."  
  
"But Taylor, you have to let Luke handle it."  
  
"Well, Luke *isn't* handling it. I don't know about you, but I don't see him here."  
  
At that point, Luke came in, accompanied by a young boy.  
  
"Hey, I see him," Lorelai stated, beaming at Luke's impeccable timing.  
  
"Luke, this time you were warned -"  
  
"Taylor, before you say anything else, Mike here has something he'd like to say."  
  
"Mr. Doose, I'm sorry about the locks. It was me. I put the gum -"  
  
"Super glue," Luke corrected.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I put the super glue in the locks."  
  
Taylor looked skeptically at the grown man and the young boy.  
  
"Mike, are you sure you did that? You know it's a very bad thing to do."  
  
"It was a really bad thing to do and I'm sorry. My mom wanted me to give you the money for the locksmith. I'm sorry, Mr. Doose. It won't happen again."  
  
Mike gave Taylor the money and walked back to Luke.  
  
"Well, I should hope it doesn't. I'm surprised at you, Mike. But I suppose with the wrong example" (he gave Luke a pointed stare) "we all make our mistakes."  
  
"Even Taylor makes mistakes, Mike," Luke says, returning Taylor the pointed stare.  
  
"Yes, well, we'll discuss the Jess matter some other time. This meeting is adjourned."  
  
Lorelai walked over to Luke, doubtfully.  
  
"So, are you going to open the diner after this meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have to bring Mike back home. I'll be around in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
**************** Jess and Rory continued to confer about books, music, and movies as they walked through the desolate Stars Hollow streets. The moonlight and stars provided something ethereal to the sublime, tranquil ambiance that made it seem almost too good to be true.  
  
"I always wanted to go to Ohio," Rory informed.  
  
"Ohio?"  
  
"Yeah. Ever since I read Sherwood Anderson I wanted to go to Ohio, experience a Winesburg tale."  
  
"Why go that far? Being in Stars Hollow is like experiencing a Winesburg tale." Jess said rolling his eyes  
  
"Well, I guess that saves me a plane ticket."  
  
"Or you could go to Ohio to experience a Drew Carey Show episode."  
  
"But doesn't Miss Patty remind you of Mimi?"  
  
"Kirk could sub for Lewis." Jess continued  
  
"Wow, yeah."  
  
"I suppose you could go to Ohio to catch an Indians game."  
  
"You know what? I think I'll just scratch Ohio off the list."  
  
"Good idea. So where else?"  
  
"Iowa."  
  
"You're really into those mid-western states, huh?" Jess asked smiling  
  
"After watching 'The Bridges of Madison County'."  
  
"Don't tell me you liked that movie."  
  
"Don't tell me you saw that movie."  
  
"Half of it, maybe. I got dragged to it by a girlfriend, figuring we wouldn't watch it much anyway, but she was actually into it and I got thrown out for hooting. She actually stayed and watched the rest of the movie."  
  
"You didn't miss much."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
The tÍte-=-tÍte fell into a lull.  
  
"Why so quiet?"  
  
"Can, uh, can I ask you a personal question?" Rory asked hesitantly.  
  
"You can ask. I don't have to answer."  
  
"You know what - forget it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's none of my business."  
  
"*What's* none of your business?" he asked, a little sharply.  
  
"You said you went to the movie with a girlfriend."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was it Bree?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Jess laughed. "Bree wouldn't watch 'Bridges of Madison County' if her life depended on it, even if, and I quote, 'even if there is a naked Clint Eastwood. If he's a wuss, I want nothing to do with him.'"  
  
She laughed along with him for a moment, then asked, "So, how many have you had?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, you said you went to the movie with a girlfriend, and if it wasn't Bree, then it was another girl and..."  
  
"I never dated Bree. I thought I explained that, we were just friends. We never actually dated."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, what are you asking me?" Jess said, with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"I was just wondering about your experience, but I don't need to know."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"I don't want to know anything. Forget it."  
  
Jess paused and pondered for a moment. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You spend an hour trying to figure out what I should be 'when I grow up' when you know I don't care about stuff like that. Now just because I mention I saw a movie with a girlfriend you start grilling me about my 'experience'?" His tone grew hotter with every word. "What is it that you  
  
want to know exactly? How many girls I've dated, how many girls I've liked, how many girls I've slept with, how many girls I've ever spoken to? What? What is it you want from me?"  
  
They sat in silence for a while before Jess broke it. "I'll tell you this much. I'm not Dean."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not Dean," Jess said, vaguely bitter. "I'm not the perfect boyfriend who sits around making bracelets for his true love, whom mothers befriend and small towns approve of."  
  
"Stop that. What does Dean have to do with this?"  
  
"That's what you were thinking, wasnít it? The comparison."  
  
"This wasn't about comparison!"  
  
"Oh, don't kid yourself," he snorted. "Point is, you liked Dean, and I'm not him. So the answer to your question, Rory, is if you're looking for another Dean, don't come looking for me."  
  
"That wasn't my question. I barely even had a question. This wasn't about any comparison." Rory hesitated for a moment before continuing into what she knew might be a minefield. "And if it's all about comparison, what about you? I'm not Bree."  
  
"She has nothing to do with this!" Jess said. How *dare* she bring up Bree in this way?  
  
"What? You get to attack me on my ex, but I can't even talk about yours?"  
  
"I told you, Bree and I were never together, OK? She was never my girlfriend and therefore isn't my ex!" Jess blasted back, his tone three parts anger to two parts regret.  
  
"Well, Dean has nothing to do with this either. I don't even know what 'this' is, but whatever it is, I've had enough. I'm leaving."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Rory got up to walk away, but didn't move.  
  
"What are you waiting for Rory? I thought you were leaving," Jess shot bitterly.  
  
"I am."  
  
They split ways, each leaving without a backward glance.  
  
*******************  
  
Lorelai found Luke's open but empty. She entered casually and ordered coffee.  
  
"So, how much did you have to pay Mike to get him to pull that stunt for you?"  
  
"Too much. Forty dollars and free donuts for a month."  
  
"Wow. Lucky kid. Hey, you should have come to me. I would have done it for the free donuts."  
  
"And I never would have gotten you out of here." Luke said knowingly  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
"It was the only way I'd get Taylor to drop it. At least for now. And maybe he'll think twice about the next time."  
  
"So you're pretty sure there's going to be a next time."  
  
"Well, miracles don't happen overnight."  
  
"No, they don't.... So it took you all day to come to an agreement with Mike? Boy, that kid must drive a hard bargain."  
  
"Well, he does, but I spent most of the day by Louie and my dad's plot. Did some figuring."  
  
"I see. Looking for some fatherly advice."  
  
"Actually, it was more for Louie."  
  
"Which explains the Mike plan."  
  
"I was just thinking about when he died. All anyone could think of was what a big jerk he was. All I could think of was what a big jerk he was. And then I got to thinking how much I'm like him. And maybe I gave him a second chance. And then everyone gave him a second chance. I mean, everyone was here talking about what an ass he was, but... I don't know. It just seemed like you could appreciate him, like, despite it all, he had really been a part of this town. Maybe the fact that he was dead had something to do with it, but whatever." Luke continued, "Point is, I started to think about how Jess is sort of like Louie, and I wanted him to get that chance that Louie got, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Lorelai said understandingly. But at the same time, she was feeling very uneasy.  
  
********************  
  
//Well I don't wanna be President Superman or Clark Kent I don't wanna walk 'round in their shoes //  
  
That night, Jess tossed and turned, but couldn't get a wink of sleep. Persistent thoughts kept him awake. He looked at the clock, 3 a.m.  
  
"Screw this," he said to himself as he pulled on a pair of pants.  
  
//'Cause I don't know who's side I'm on I don't know my right from wrong I don't know where I'm going to I don't know about you //  
  
Rory was in a deep sleep and it was with great patience and dexterity that he tapped on her window, loud enough to finally wake her, but low enough so as not to disturb the sleeping town. She got up, unlatched the window, and opened it.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
Without another sound, thought or gesture, Jess roughly pulled her face towards his so that their lips met for the fist time. His lips were rough against her smooth feminine ones, exciting her with his masculine qualities. He kissed her with a strong passion that was unsurpassed in her young life, exciting her as their lips played together leaving her slightly lightheaded. When they parted, Rory felt her heart throbbing in her chest and her head spinning in bedazzlement and all this from only one kiss.  
  
//I'll be the rain falling on your fire escape And I may not be the man you want me to I can be myself, how 'bout you? //  
  
"I'm not Dean, and I'm never going to be that kind of guy."  
  
"That's okay," she said softly, still staggered by the kiss.  
  
"Really?" Jess asked, wanting to make sure she understood.  
  
//I don't wanna make you mad I don't wanna meet your dad I don't wanna be your dream come true //  
  
"I don't want Dean. I want you."  
  
"Good. Now I can get some sleep." Jess said hopefully  
  
//'Cause I don't know just what I've found I don't know my sky from ground I don't know where I'm going to I don't know about you //  
  
He pulled away from the window, and looked back to find her still lingering, thunderstruck.  
  
"Ice-cream pajamas?" he teased, snapping her back into reality.  
  
She smiled and pinched his arm, partly as retribution, but in greater part to verify completely the realness of the moment by the window. Once the apparition was confirmed, she nodded as Jess turned to leave, and shut the window.  
  
//I'll be the rain falling on your fire escape And I may not be the man you want me to I can be myself, how 'bout you? //  
  
  
  
Next time....  
  
"Ugh! Go *away*!" Jess growled, dropping down onto his pillows and pulling the covers over his head.  
  
Not taking no for an answer, she rushed over to the bed and straddled his stomach in one swift movement. "Now you don't actually mean that, do you?" she inquired, pulling the covers away from him and fixing her eyes on his.  
  
A small smile cracked across Jess' face despite his protest. "Never," he answered seriously. 


	3. Chapter Three

AN-HI all. Nothing really to say, just thought it looked empty here without my 2 cents. Umm, lol. Thanks to all those who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Oh, one review that just made me laugh and continues to make me laugh every time I read it.  
  
"oh no. the "she" is Bree, isn't it?"  
  
I don't know who said it, but damm, it makes me laugh. I can practically hear the panic, lol.  
  
Ok, I would try to be funny and witty here, but Eugene is sitting next to me talking on the phone to my recently "out" friend(who's more like a sister) and my brain is blank.(Aly tells me to hit him, but he'll hit me back and he's bigger, lol.) oh geeze, now he's explaining to my friend how men fake orgasms, ok, now he's demonstrating...I really should end this before you learn how insane my life (and my friends) really are. Then again you're reading this story, so you'll see how crazy they are. For the record, this is the guy you all love. Eugene..is Dom-well, not really, but Dom definatly has elements of Eugene. ok, I'm out, lol.  
  
review please, I'm gonna have a really bad week, so please, make me happy(eugene just asked if I think they'll let him join a soroity..god, someone help me)  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Jess, I wanna play." A singsong voice invaded Jess' sleeping brain, pulling him to semi-consciousness.  
  
"Go away," he responded gruffly, rolling over in his bed, hoping that the owner of the voice would take the hint and leave him alone.  
  
"But I can't sleep," the voice continued, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Too bad, go away." Jess mumbled, wanting to enjoy the last few minutes of slumber before Luke demanded his presence.  
  
"But I wanna play."  
  
"No," Jess stated firmly, burrowing deeper under the covers.  
  
"But I can't sleep, Jess." The voice had become progressively more irritating, and the owner was now repeatedly poking him in the back.  
  
Jess rolled over to stop the poking but still remained mostly asleep. "I don't wanna play, Bree," he responded, irritated that his sleep was being interrupted.  
  
"But Jeeesssss," she persisted, drawing out his name in a whiny manner, somewhat akin to a petulant five-year-old not getting her way.  
  
"Bree, I said I don't wanna." His eyes shot open as he suddenly realized what he was saying. "What the hell are you doing here?" his question was sharp, but he wasn't angry. Just shocked.  
  
Bree smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I told you, I wanna play," she informed him, as if it were totally normal to come from New York to the middle of nowhere just because you were bored.  
  
Jess laughed, shaking his head at the insanity of it all... but this was Bree, so it was only to be expected. "You wanna play?" he asked, sitting up in bed and stretching.  
  
"Yes," she answered him, still as that petulant five-year-old. "But we don't have time," she added seriously.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because," she continued in a normal voice, "the morning rush is probably coming in and you should be downstairs helping Luke. So come on, time to get up." To punctuate her words, she pulled open the shade in a dazzling flare of sunlight.  
  
"Ugh! Go *away*!" Jess growled, dropping down onto his pillows and pulling the covers over his head.  
  
Not taking no for an answer, Bree rushed over to the bed and straddled his stomach in one swift movement. "Now you don't actually mean that, do you?" she inquired, pulling the covers away from him and fixing her eyes on his.  
  
A small smile cracked across Jess' face despite his protest. "Never," he answered seriously.  
  
"Good." Bree's manner was serious for a moment, but it didn't last. "Now, get up!" she demanded, bouncing on his chest to accentuate her point.  
  
"Ugggg!" Jess laughed. "Oh my god, okay!" Bree rolled off of him and onto the bed next to him. Jess rubbed his stomach where she'd just been sitting.  
  
"Have you gained weight?" he asked her, turning his head and giving her a hurt look.  
  
Bree's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"*That's* for jumping on me," he told her, smacking her side and sitting up to reach over the edge of the bed for his shoes.  
  
"Mean!" Bree declared, sitting up next to him.  
  
Jess just smiled wickedly in response to her indignation.  
  
"You do know you live here, right?" she asked, eyeing his attire. "You don't have to sleep in your clothes to make a quick exit."  
  
"I was out late last night."  
  
"Oooh, commit any felonies?" she questioned teasingly.  
  
"Depends on who you ask," he told her with a mysterious smile.  
  
"Oh god," she exclaimed in mock disgust.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you, and I know that smile! Come on." She rose from the bed and moved towards the door.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jess feigned innocence as he followed her to the door.  
  
"Let's go, James Bond, time to serve the masses," she instructed, nodding her head towards the stairs.  
  
"But I wanna play," he whined, imitating Bree's petulant five-year-old impression.  
  
"It's too late for that, bucko," she called, moving down the stairs with him close behind.  
  
"Bucko?"  
  
"Eh, somethin' I'm trying out. Whaddya think?" As they reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned to look at him, waiting for his response.  
  
"Not my favorite," he told her, moving forward to enter the diner.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered, moving behind the counter to grab an order pad and the coffee pot. "You sound like a wannabe cowboy."  
  
Bree followed him into the diner, and everyone immediately turned to stare at her. "Howdy?" she said, giving the strange townspeople a little wave.  
  
***  
  
"Jess?" Bree whispered, leaning into him.  
  
"Bree?" he whispered back, following her lead.  
  
"They're staring," she told him conspiratorially. The patrons' eyes were all glued to the young woman, following her every movement.  
  
"They do that sometimes." Jess didn't so much as look up to confirm her statement; he didn't need to.  
  
Not one to be so easily dismissed, Bree continued, "I feel like I'm at a zoo, but I'm not sure which side of the glass I'm on." She warily eyed the various townspeople who had gathered to witness her presence.  
  
"Tell me about it. You get used to it," he told her, moving to go into the back.  
  
Luke chose that moment to reappear from the kitchen and stopped short at seeing Bree. "How did you... when did you... how did you....Nevermind.*I don't wanna know*!"  
  
"But I do," Taylor said, coming up to the trio. "What are you doing here? When did you get here? When are you leaving?" he shot at the young woman in rapid succession. Crossing his arms, he stood back and waited for an answer.  
  
"You're going to interrogate me before I even eat?" she asked, pretending to be aghast at his behavior. She looked over at Jess. "Now that's just rude,don't you think?"  
  
"Very." Jess nodded his head and looked pointedly at the man in front of him. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Taylor."  
  
"Now, I want you to go to the corner and think about what you've done," Bree instructed, mimicking Taylor's earlier pose as she awaited *his* response.  
  
Taylor looked around the diner, hoping to find someone who would back him up, but everyone's attention had suddenly reverted to their meals. He looked back at Bree and Jess, preparing to scold them for their insolence, but they just were standing there, nodding at him like disappointed parents.  
  
Not quite sure what just happened, and seeing no other option, he quietly returned to his seat.  
  
"Now *that* just earned you breakfast," Luke said, offering her a genuine smile. "Anyone who could make Taylor Doose shut up deserves at least free food."  
  
Bree offered him a kind smile in return and took a seat at the counter.  
  
"Thank you, Luke. How are you?"  
  
"Very well, thank you, and you?" Luke said cheerfully. The girl had grown on him last time she was in town. Besides, there were few better ways to start a morning than by seeing Taylor deflated by a teenager.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"You look good," he offered without thinking.  
  
"Why, Luke, do you really think that is an appropriate conversation for this setting?" she asked seductively.  
  
Flustered, Luke mumbled, "I just meant."  
  
Bree cut him off, laughing, "I know what you meant. I'm kidding. Thank you."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Luke was uncomfortable with the personal line of questioning, but after her last visit, it only seemed appropriate.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Are you, uh...are you staying on top of your pills?"  
  
"I always do that when there's nobody around to steal them," she said.  
  
"... About that.I still feel really horrible."  
  
"It's okay; it really is," Bree told him, firmly ending the line of discussion.  
  
"Alright." Luke suddenly became all business. "What'll you have for breakfast?"  
  
Jess chose that moment to reappear from the kitchen he'd ducked into during Luke and Bree's little conversation, carrying a serving tray. "Chocolate chip pancakes, one egg, sunny-side up, bacon and cranberry juice," he announced, removing said items from the tray.  
  
"Rocky Horror breakfast!" she squealed with a laugh. "Jess, I can't eat all that."  
  
"You can, and you will," he told her.  
  
"I hate you." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I know." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Go serve coffee," she ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Jess moved back to the coffeepot and began the trip around the diner, refilling cups.  
  
Luke's mouth dropped slightly at Jess' behavior. "How'd you get him to do that? He never works when *I* tell him to!"  
  
"I look better in a thong?" Bree suggested off-hand. "You have customers, too, y'know; go work."  
  
He walked away with a confused look on his face.  
  
Bree was left alone happily consuming the breakfast Jess had placed before her. Mid-way into a bite of pancake, she felt eyes on her and turned to see Taylor staring at her. "You're done thinking? So, are you ready to apologize?" she asked him sternly.  
  
Taylor immediately lowered his eyes with a huff.  
  
"Didn't think so," she said with a smile, taking a sip of her cranberry juice. A sound that might have been a sigh escaped her, but the smile lingered.  
  
next time.......  
  
"Bree, ready to go?" Jess asked, replacing the coffeepot and heading into the back to wash his hands.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Wait," Luke called. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out," Bree tossed over her shoulder. The door swung shut behind her.  
  
************ "Ahhh, now I understand. She's not a problem becauseshe's just temporary."  
  
Rory simply drank her coffee.  
  
"I've got me a smart daughter," Lorelai announced, ************* "Would you want us here on a day to day basis?" sheclarified.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Excuse me?" 


	4. Chapter Four

hi all, I hope you had a great Thanksgiving (and to all my jewish friends, happy chanuka-I love latkas. I made a giant one, I sware it was like the godzillia of latkas. My grandmother was not amused, especially when I refused to eat it). Thanksgiving was great. Every year, I cook a full 3 corse dinner from scrach for all my friends and anyone else who has no where to go for the holiday. I do it the day after though, I eat with my family on thurday....too much food,although I fared far better then Eugene who joined my family on thursday and of course, was there on friday. I also created a great concept for thanksgiving in Stars Hollow...  
  
ok, I wanted to address this. I wanted to post this story in real time. Like, my GG Halloween chaps would be posted around Halloween, and so on and so forth, but that's not gonna happen. My halloween chaps are probably gonna be posted around New Years-if I'm lucky. I'm majorly blocked right now, and really behind, so I'm asking you all to bare with me. I'm having a really really hard time dealing with actual life right now, but I am doing my best. Have no doubt that I know exactly what I'm writing, but I'm ahead of myself, so writing the beginning is hard when I'm thinking way ahead.  
  
I wanted to give a special thanks for D-beaux. Dana is my fav editor. She is the only content editor I can work with, and she's really really good. She was gone for a while but came back, and I just wanted to take the time out to publicly thank her and say how much I love and appreciate her and her honesty, not to mention her friendship.  
  
(oh and thanks to Aly, who puts up with my endless insanity, and doesn't yell at me when I spend 20min deciding what sounds better, "jackass" or "asshole")  
  
r/r please, and enjoy  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Bree looked up from her half-finished breakfast and noticed Taylor staring pointedly at a spot two feet to the right of her head.  
  
"Taylor," she began, in a too-sweet voice, "I'm not finished; and I know you're a very busy man, so for you to sit here and wait for me is ridiculous. Besides, I don't really have the answers you're looking for right now. So, how about you go to work and do the things that you do; and when I know the answers to the questions that are none of your business, I'll come find you. How's that?" She smiled slightly and raised her eyebrows, daring Taylor to argue.  
  
Taylor threw a few bills down on the table to cover his check and then left without another word. Luke just stared in amazement.  
  
"Bree, ready to go?" Jess asked, replacing the coffeepot and heading into the back to wash his hands.  
  
"Sure." She pushed the half-eaten plate away from her and made a move to stand.  
  
"I thought you told Taylor you weren't finished?" Luke said, bussing the discarded dishes.  
  
"Huh?" Bree looked momentarily confused. "Oh, *that*. I was done a half hour ago," she said, with a laugh.  
  
"Bree?" Jess called, reappearing from the back. He tilted his head towards the door to indicate his intention.  
  
"Later," she told Luke, hopping off the stool to follow Jess out the door.  
  
"Wait," Luke called. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out," Bree tossed over her shoulder. The door swung shut behind her.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai pushed open the door of the diner and walked towards the counter where Luke was standing.  
  
"I'm hearing rumors," she announced dramatically, sitting down at the counter and motioning for Luke to come over.  
  
"This is Star's Hollow. There are *always* rumors," Luke replied flatly, ignoring Lorelai's drama and continued wiping down the countertops.  
  
"But this you might be interested in...." Lorelai let her voice trail off.  
  
Luke looked up at her for the first time since she entered. "Oh, yeah?" he asked, with a hint of interest.  
  
"It's about Jess."  
  
"Aw,jeez. He just left. What did he do.give Taylor a Mohawk?" Luke threw down his rag in exasperation and made to go fetch his delinquent nephew.  
  
"He's been gone 5 minutes! How long does it take to shave someone's head?"  
  
Lorelai giggled. "Taylor with a Mohawk? No, but that *would* be interesting. Of all the things Jess could do, why would you assume he would give Taylor a Mohawk?"  
  
"He bought a few cans of shaving cream the other day. He said it was a two- for-one sale, but with him, you never know...."  
  
"Maybe he's stocking up for Halloween?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Oh god, Jess, Stars Hollow, and Halloween in one sentence, I think my brain just exploded a little"  
  
"Anyway, It's not what he did, but rather who he's with." Lorelai wasn't about to give up her game. Luke's reactions to her teasing were just so much *fun*...  
  
"Oh, you mean Bree," Luke's face relaxed in relief.  
  
"So you know?" she asked, disappointed "Ruin all my fun, why don'cha?"  
  
"Sorry. Yeah, I saw her this morning," Luke said, pouring her cup of coffee.  
  
"You did?" Lorelai blinked in surprise. Luke seemed far too calm for having seen Jess with Bree, in her opinion.  
  
"Yeah, she pulled a number on Taylor," Luke said, with a tinge of awe in his voice.  
  
"What did she do?" Lorelai was genuinely curious; this was just more gossip...but she got to know it first.  
  
"I'm not really sure. It's a logic that makes no sense, but you can't exactly argue with it. Kinda like what you do."  
  
"Oh, ok. Do you think it's a good idea?" she asked, taking a sip of the coffee Luke had placed in front of her.  
  
"What? Jess spending time with one of his best friends? I think it's great," Luke replied genuinely.  
  
"Yeah...sure, great," Lorelai said, unconvinced. Bree seemed like trouble; and now that Jess was with Rory, whatever trouble Jess got in affected her daughter.  
  
"Lorelai, we went through this the last time she was here and ended up making a really bad mistake," Luke reminded her.  
  
"I know."  
  
"She and Dom were a huge part of his life, pre-Stars Hollow. I'm glad he's reconnected with them." Luke's voice wavered somewhere between a lecture for Lorelai and trying to convince himself. He had his reservations about Jess and Bree. He could see that Jess cared about her a lot. He cared about his nephew; but he also cared about Rory, and didn't want to see her hurt. Jess had told him that he and Bree were over, but there was something in the way Jess looked at her that made him think that it wasn't necessarily the case. Regardless, it was Jess' personal life and wasn't any of his business.  
  
Liz had warned him against Bree, and while she hadn't - yet - done anything that Luke could tell would be a bad influence, he was still on guard. Jess was his responsibility and keeping him out of trouble was his main goal right now. Luke had seen how Jess reacted at the possibility of not being allowed to see Bree the last time his friends were here,and now that he and Jess had formed some sort of understanding, he didn't want to risk alienating him again. But of course, he didn't tell Lorelai that.  
  
"He's not getting into trouble, and he seems happy."  
  
"I guess..." Lorelai mumbled, downing the rest of her coffee.  
  
***  
  
"So, what have you been doing with yourself this past month?" Bree asked as she and Jess walked through town.  
  
"Nothing much. Working, summer school, hanging with Rory..." Jess trailed off. He wasn't exactly sure how much he should be saying. On one hand, Bree was someone that he could always be honest with. But on the other hand, she was so much more then a friend and things had changed. He just wasn't sure what the rules were now.  
  
"Yeah? You and Rory?" Bree said casually.  
  
"Yeah." Jess was noncommittal.  
  
"Hey, that's great," Bree replied, genuinely happy for Jess. "I don't really know her, but she seems sweet."  
  
"She is."  
  
"...And smart."  
  
"She's that too," Jess said, wondering where Bree was going with this.  
  
"Very...considerate."  
  
"Yes," he confirmed, growing ever more suspicious. Bree wasn't usually so soft-spoken.  
  
"Understated," Bree continued.  
  
"Bree," he warned. She needed to get to the point.  
  
Bree laughed. "I'm sorry, she just seems so...innocent."  
  
"Compared to what? You?" He poked her in the side.  
  
Bree shrugged, knowing Jess was just teasing.  
  
"Bree," Jess said, assuming a lecturing manner, "*Heidi Fleiss* is innocent compared to you."  
  
"Shut up," she commanded, slapping his shoulder.  
  
"See what I mean?" Jess laughed.  
  
"Ass wipe," Bree shot back, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Potty mouth!" He feigned horror.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Oh, my virgin ears!" Jess cried, laughing and covering his ears dramatically. "You are a bad influence, Bree Richardson."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Mom," Rory called, entering the diner a little while after her mother had made her grand appearance.  
  
"Hi, honey," Lorelai replied, spinning the stool around so she could face her daughter.  
  
Rory's entrance had caught Luke's attention and he brought the coffeepot over to where the two Gilmores sat. "Coffee?" he offered.  
  
"Always," she replied. "So, where are Jess and Bree?" she asked, trying to sound casually interested.  
  
"Oh, so you heard," Lorelai sounded slightly surprised...and concerned.  
  
"This is Stars Hollow," Rory said matter-of-factly, then turned her attention back to Luke. "So, are they here? I wanna say hi."  
  
"No, they left a little while ago. They're probably just walking around town. I'm sure you could find them if you want, it shouldn't be that hard," Luke supplied, picking up the orders Caesar had placed in the window and going to serve them.  
  
"Yeah, just follow the path of drooling men and carnage," Lorelai inserted, a little sourly.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"I'm just kidding!" Lorelai cut Rory off before her daughter could continue her lecture. "So, you're okay with this?"  
  
"With what? Bree coming to visit? Why wouldn't I be?" Rory tried to act surprised at her mother's insinuation; but truth be known, she wasn't really sure about the whole situation.  
  
"Well...you and Jess are together.or, kinda together," Lorelai said, trying to choose her words carefully. "I mean, after last night...."  
  
"I'd go with the first one," Rory cut in.  
  
"Well, Bree is his ex..." Lorelai wasn't quite ready to give this one up.  
  
"First," Rory said, holding up one finger, "they were never really together. Second," she held up a second finger, "She's his best friend, and third she lives in New York. I have no problems with her," she finished, dropping her hands onto the counter.  
  
"Ahhh, now I understand. She's not a problem because she's just temporary."  
  
Rory simply drank her coffee.  
  
"I've got me a smart daughter," Lorelai announced, taking Rory's silence to mean that her assumption was correct.  
  
"She's always been nice to me. She even encouraged me to give it a try with Jess. I pick my battles, and this one isn't worth fighting," Rory finished with certainty.  
  
***  
  
"Jess, this place is insane," Bree said as they walked past the giant slinky. She glanced back to see that there were still a few people following them at a distance. Someone had been behind them the entire time they'd been walking through town.  
  
"I know," Jess responded casually. He knew Bree was referring to the slinky and the stalker, but to him, both were old news.  
  
"I'm not talking about 'Halloween in the Village' crazy," Bree continued.  
  
"This is hands down, men in white coats, candy land insane.'"  
  
"I know." They continued to walk through the town together.  
  
"I miss this," Jess said after a moment.  
  
"Miss what?"  
  
"*This*."  
  
"Jess, we're walking around making fun of people," Bree informed him.  
  
"I know," his voice was almost wistful.  
  
"I miss this too. Dom's too nice, he got all mad last week when I told some girl she looked like a retarded poodle.' Bree laughed lightly at the memory.  
  
Jess joined in her laughter. "Margaret?"  
  
"Her little sister."  
  
"Oh, my God, they're multiplying?" he exclaimed in horror. "We have to stop these people from breeding."  
  
"I know," Bree concurred, "I told Dom we should put something in the water , but he just got madder...so I bought him a cookie."  
  
"Yeah, he's annoyingly nice sometimes. Then other times he's a bigger asshole than I am."  
  
"Aww, Jess," Bree mocked, turning to face him, "No one's a bigger asshole then you."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Jess mumbled, feigning humility. They both laughed at their own jokes, then Jess sobered.  
  
"You know, I wish you guys were around more often. It would make living here more bearable. Even, dare I say it, fun."  
  
"Do you mean that?" she asked, sitting on a bench and pulling Jess down with her.  
  
He just looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Would you want us here on a day to day basis?" she clarified.  
  
"Bree...?" Jess questioned, not sure of where she was really going with this.  
  
"Would you want that, yes or no?" she asked again, with a hint of aggravation.  
  
"Yes," he finally answered.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me," she told him, getting up to continue their walk.  
  
"Are you *serious*?" he asked again, grabbing her arm so she had to stop and face him.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Bree teased.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I am this time. If you want us here, then we're here." she quipped, shrugging out of his grip and continuing to walk away.  
  
"That would be...I mean..." Jess was too ecstatic at the idea to get out a full sentence. "Wait, what about Dom?" he questioned, coming up to her side.  
  
"What about him?" Bree was being completely casual about the whole thing.  
  
"He loves New York. I mean, he didn't leave when his parents left, he's not going to leave now." Jess' excitement was waning as he realized all the complications of getting his two closest friends from New York to Stars Hollow.  
  
"This was his idea," she informed him, with a wicked smile. They had stopped in front of the gazebo.  
  
"Right," he replied skeptically. "Like filling Sty's pool with sand was his idea."  
  
Bree just stood there smiling at him with a 'what are you trying to insinuate?' smile.  
  
"You're not kidding, are you?' He was beginning to get excited again.  
  
"Dom's packing our stuff as we speak."  
  
"No," Jess said decisively.  
  
"No?"  
  
"I'm not going to be the reason you guys move from New York, to this town that is so small, people clap when the train goes by."  
  
"Jess..." Bree began, "You know the deal; you go down, we all go with. Solidarity baby"  
  
"Bree..."  
  
"It's happening hun, if you want it to."  
  
"Wow, so you and Dom are moving to Stars Hollow." Jess was still getting used to the idea. "So many people are not going to be happy about this."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then what do I care about other people? I never gave two shits about what other people thought about me before; why should I care what the residents of Hicksville, USA think?"  
  
"You shouldn't," Jess said resolutely.  
  
"So, then it's settled." Bree started walking again, Jess by her side.  
  
"You and Dom are moving to Stars Hollow."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Huh, just think of the possibilities."  
  
  
  
Next time......  
  
"So, Bree," Lorelai turned to her as she sat down at the counter. "Jess told us the good news."  
  
"Britney Spears was killed in a brutal attack by a mob with good taste?" Bree smirked.  
  
"No, about you and Dom moving to Stars Hollow."  
  
"Ah, that. Well, he and I decided that we couldn't live another day without a good ol'fashioned ho down so.."  
  
(oh do you guys like the previews? 'cause they aren't easy to pick, but if you guys like them I'll keep doing it) 


	5. Chapter Five

Oh and yeah, my grandmother has a heart condition (it's a new thing) and she's in the hospital. So far, she's ok but I'm taking over my dad's students while he's with his mom (he teaches after school math classes) so I actually have stuff to do as oppose to eating and sleeping and writing. So I'll try to get the next chap up soon. But watch for the weekly updates to slow down, we're getting to the parts that we're still working on. Special thanks to Danyel for editing this fast for me, I love you babe. And Aly-please don't be mad at me-everyone tell Aly not to be mad at me (I was kinda a bitch the other day). Ok, so enjoy... and please, review (please, it'll make me day...)  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Jess and Bree lingered outside the entrance to Luke's, leaning against the wall and watching the people passing on the street. They quietly mocked a few of the passerbys.  
  
"These people took Mr. Rogers way too seriously."  
  
"No," Jess said, rolling his eyes. "*Korn* took Mr. Rogers way too seriously. These people are just cracked."  
  
"You go on in, Jess," Bree said, pulling a cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. "I have to make a call."  
  
"Okay," Jess nodded, pulling open the door and entering the diner.  
  
Rory looked up from her book with a smile. "Hey. Where's Bree?"  
  
"Outside making a call," Jess said as he leaned in and glanced at the title of the book. "'Breakfast of Champions'? *Again*?"  
  
"Shut up," Rory said defensively. "It's a good book."  
  
"I'm not saying it isn't!" Jess teased. "Luke, I need the day off," he added as he turned away.  
  
"You want to spend time with Bree before she leaves? How long is she staying? The apartment's pretty small, but I told you that she's welcome," Luke told him quickly.  
  
Jess nodded slightly, acknowledging and appreciating the offer.  
  
"Y'know, the apartment *is* too small. Like clowns-in-a-Volkswagen small," Lorelai inserted, just a touch too quickly. "But there's plenty of room at the Inn. How long is she staying?"  
  
"Indefinitely," Jess told them.  
  
"Huh?" Rory's head snapped up, her attention torn away from her book.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said, not noticing the look on Rory's face. "I need the day off to help her find an apartment."  
  
"Her family's moving here?" Rory asked carefully.  
  
"Uh, no," Jess said, slightly amused at the mention of Bree's family. "Just her. And Dom of course."  
  
"And their parents are okay with this?" Luke questioned.  
  
"It's not exactly an issue with them," Jess said dismissively, then returned to his initial topic. "So can I have the afternoon off? Dom will probably be here sometime tomorrow, so they'd like to have a place to put their stuff."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Luke agreed. Jess thanked him with a simple nod, and went to grab a drink.  
  
Rory looked through the blinds at Bree, and sighed.  
  
*********************  
  
Bree punched in the first few digits of a number, and, after sighing to herself in resignation, punched the last few. She held the phone to her ear, waiting for it to ring.  
  
A nasally voice answered.  
  
"Bill Peterson, please," Bree said politely. She dropped the formality as she said, "No, I will not hold. I don't care that he's in a meeting, and he won't care either once you tell him Bree Richardson is on the phone,  
  
and is waiting to speak to him."  
  
A moment as the other woman spoke, then Bree asked sweetly, "You've been working for him, what? 6 months? Oh, that's nice, what's your name? Marcy? Pretty name. Well, Marcy," (Her voice hardened back to its previous tone) "get Bill on the phone or you'll be looking for *another* job. Very soon."  
  
A moment later, she smiled in satisfaction. "Bill, hi! What happened to Andrea? Married, huh? 3 months ago? Another assistant bites the dust. I liked her, she knew not to put me on hold. Yeah I know, none of your assistants like me, but then again, you've known me a lot longer then any of them."  
  
The counter from the other end of the line elicited a laugh.  
  
"I do *not* make your assistants cry... she's crying?"  
  
Another laugh, though it was devoid of malice. "I'm sorry, just... fine, she doesn't know the rules yet so I'll let it slide... I know there's a reason that she doesn't know who I am... I know... Why am I calling? Well, I'm moving... Stars Hollow, Connecticut? Cheesy, tiny little nothing shit town... near Hartford? I need money... yes, I know I cut myself off... yes, I know what I told him... look, I made do in New York without his help, but now with the move and everything - it's gonna add up. I don't have the same connections here, and I don't want to have to worry about money. Besides the people here aren't exactly going to open their hearts and wallets to me... yeah, I know  
  
it's up to him... Bill, you've been handling my family's money ever since I can remember... I've always gone through you...... I *know* it's up to him!"  
  
She repeated, twirling her hair and tapping her toe in impatience. "But I figured you could put it in a way that wouldn't make me sound like a groveling child begging to be retied to my family's money... yes, I know that's exactly what I am, but you can make me sound better... why? Because you love me, and because I'm asking you to - and because one day I'll inherit my father's company and I'll be your boss...." She smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you, Bill, let me know soon, I need a place by tomorrow. Bye now."  
  
She sighed in relief as she punched the end button, glad it was over and wishing it had never happened. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a minute to gather herself. She opened them quickly, painted a smile on her face, and walked into the diner.  
  
"So, Bree," Lorelai turned to her as she sat down at the counter. "Jess told us the good news."  
  
"Britney Spears was killed in a brutal attack by a mob with good taste?" Bree smirked.  
  
"No, about you and Dom moving to Stars Hollow."  
  
"Ah, that. Well, he and I decided that we couldn't live another day without a good ol'fashioned ho-down so...." She assumed a hillbilly accent, eliciting a smirk from Jess.  
  
"Well, welcome to Stars Hollow," Luke told her.  
  
"Thanks," She smiled at him. "So, Jess ready to go?"  
  
"Okay," he agreed, jumping off his stool.  
  
"Jess, take your time," Rory told his back. "We'll postpone until tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Jess turned around quickly, shock flickering across his face. "Yeah, I was going to make sure that was okay with you. I'll see you later?" he covered. Rory nodded, and he and Bree left the diner.  
  
As soon as she was sure they were out of earshot, she turned to him accusingly, "You SO forgot you had plans with her!" She laughed teasingly.  
  
"I did not!" Jess said defiantly.  
  
"Really?" Bree raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Shut up," he said, trying to hide a smile.  
  
*************  
  
Rory's eyes followed the pair, she murmured unenthusiastically under her breath, "Yeah. Welcome to Stars Hollow."  
  
next time....  
  
"Why does that thought terrify me to my very core?" Jess asked, not entirely joking.  
  
"Well, 'cause you a smart boy" Bree said matter-of-factly.  
  
Jess sighed, "Yeah"  
  
(what's Jess talking about? you'll have to wait until next week to find out. remember, reviews make me weaker and more susceptible to posting sooner) 


	6. Chapter Six

Hey everybody, and merry Christmas. I'm sorry to say my holiday isn't going very well.  
oh and for the record I wrote this BEFORE "One's Got Class and the Other One Dyes" so some of the similarities...well, I guess I'm just that good (just kidding, man, people take me wayyy too seriously) but I did write this long before the ep, so I just felt I should mention that.(ok, good mood-Beastie Boys are on the radio "you gotta fight..for your right..to paaaarty!" hehehe)  


Oh if anyone wants to see what Bree's bike looks like

  
enjoy and please review  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"I don't know, Jess," Bree said as they came into the diner a few hours later.  
  
"What was wrong with it?" Jess asked. "Big windows, nice carpet, no drug dealers living below you - although I see how that may be a down side for you guys -"  
  
"It was *pink*," Bree interrupted.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I don't want to live inside a giant cotton candy machine. It looks like a three year old threw up in there after a day at the fair."  
  
"We'll paint it," Jess assured her. "It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"'We'?" she frowned.  
  
"Dom and I. Relax, we won't make you do any actual work," Jess teased.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Bree stated defensively. "I worked last year; even earned enough for 'Danyel'."  
  
"'Danyel'?" Lorelai inquired as Jess asked, "You worked?"  
  
Bree shot Jess a (mostly) nasty look, and said, "Oh, I can't believe I didn't introduce you! He's out back."  
  
"So, you'll paint the pink for her?" Luke asked, as Bree led the group outside.  
  
"What can I say, she looks better in a thong," Jess shrugged as they reached 'Danyel'.  
  
"That's a 2003 Yamaha V Max!" Lorelai exclaimed in awe.  
  
"A motorcycle?" Luke asked, surprised. Lorelai glanced at him, her expression clearly mocking him. "Yes, I know it's a motorcycle, leave me alone."  
  
"That's Bree for you," Jess told them.  
  
"And that's 'Danyel'," Bree said, gesturing to the sleek black and chrome bike.  
  
"Bree?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"'Danyel' is sexy."  
  
Bree laughed in agreement, as her phone rang in her pocket.  
  
"Hello?" she chirped into the reciever, still smiling. The smile faded as her caller identified themself, and she edged away from the group a little. When she spoke, she'd lowered her voice and her whole manner was serious, cold, and terse. "So I assume Bill spoke to you... yes... yes, I know what I said, so Bill explained... yes, I *know* I said I'd never again ask you for... yes, I *am* aware of my responsibilities...." She glanced at Jess, steeled herself, and nodded resolutely. "Yes, I'm sure... okay... day after tomorrow is fine... okay...."  
  
Her responses had been growing steadily more mechanical, but whatever the caller said next got her full attention. "You've*what*!? I've been enrolled *where*? Yes, I *know* the conditions, but... there are other... okay." Her voice went cold again. "Fine... I understand... thank you... goodbye." She disconnected, a little viciously, and her normally proud and self-assured manner wavered for a moment as she stared at the phone in the palm of her hand. She took a long, slow breath, then turned back to the group, that same false smile on her lips.  
  
"Hey," she said cheerily.  
  
Not fooled for an instant, Jess touched her shoulder lightly. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine," she said, without much enthusiasm.  
  
Jess nodded, accepting the lie for now but silently telling her that they'd discuss it later.  
  
Lorelai's keen eye caught the silent exchange and, being Lorelai, she couldn't help butting in. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just gonna go inside," Bree smiled, and did as she said.  
  
Everyone followed her. Jess's eyes were on Lorelai, his lips pursed and tense as he awaited the inevitable barrage of questions.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" She asked.  
  
Bree paused, glancing over at Jess, whose interest showed plainly.  
  
"Martin," she sighed.  
  
Luke noticed Jess roll his eyes. "Who's 'Martin'?"  
  
"Her father," Jess said simply.  
  
Bree raised her eyebrows as if to say, "Who else?", and laughed bitterly.  
  
"Your father?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What'd he want?" Jess sneered. "Another charity ball? Maybe a kidney? What about your leg - you've got two of them after all. What insane demand did he have *this* time?"  
  
"Actually... it was the other way around," Bree admitted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jess asked, bewildered.  
  
"I guess Dom didn't tell you," Bree realized.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"About 6 months ago - actually, probably more than that - I cut myself off," Bree confessed.  
  
"Good for you!" Jess said, impressed.  
  
Jumping back into the conversation for some clarification, Luke said, "Cut yourself off?"  
  
"From my family's money."  
  
"Your family has money?" Lorelai asked, shocked.  
  
"They have some," Bree confirmed cautiously.  
  
"Right, and Luke has just 'some' flannel," Jess scoffed, laughing as Luke glanced down at his flannel shirt. "I remember the time Trump himself was kissing your ass."  
  
Bree laughed at the memory. "That was at a charity auction, and his kissing my ass had nothing to do with the size of my... donation," she finished devilishly. "But, anyway, I cut myself off."  
  
"Why?" Lorelai asked curiously.  
  
"Taking money from Martin meant living by his rules," Bree explained. "And even though I understand it, I didn't want to do it anymore. I know it sounds stupid. I mean, I get as much money as I want and all I have to do is attend a few parties, a few functions... but...." She trailed off, unable to find the words to describe how she felt.  
  
"It adds up and you start to feel suffocated," Lorelai softly finished for her.  
  
"Yeah," Bree nodded, and they stared at each other for a moment. "Anyway, when I decided to quit school--"  
  
"You quit school?" Lorelai broke in again.  
  
"Well, I got my GED," Bree said.  
  
"GED?" Luke asked.  
  
"General Equivalency Diploma," Jess translated, then looked back to Bree. "Dom didn't give you a hard time about it?"  
  
"Well, he understood the situation," Bree said. "It was either GED or repeat my senior year, which I was *not* about to do. So I GED'd, Martin said either finish school or no more money, and I said that I didn't need him. Haven't spoken to him or heard from him since."  
  
"You moved out?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"No... yes... Well, I moved out like, 3 years ago, so it's not like... I mean, I wasn't living with him."  
  
"So, if you cut yourself off, why is he...." Lorelai looked from Bree to Jess as things went 'click'. "*Oh*."  
  
"Aw, Bree, you didn't" Jess protested.  
  
"Moving costs money," Bree stated.  
  
"Bree...."  
  
"It's not just that, okay?" she stated defensively. "I wasn't doing too well in New York."  
  
"No, just well enough to pay rent for that great apartment in the Village and buy and maintain a motorcycle," Jess corrected her.  
  
"Okay. So I was doing well. We had a payment schedule and as long as we-"  
  
"We?" Luke asked.  
  
"Her and Dom," Jess said dismissively.  
  
"- As long as we didn't deviate from it, we were fine. Look, I hated living like that, okay? Saving and counting and sacrificing - I hated it." She directed this to Luke and Lorelai, seeking to justify her actions. "It's not like I used the money all that much. I just liked knowing it was there." She looked back to Jess, her voice taking on a quality he knew well. "Don't talk to Dom about it, okay? You know how he feels about people with money and he was so proud of me for breaking away. So I'm back on the payroll, it's not a big deal, but to him it is, and the less he hears about it the better."  
  
"So Dom doesn't know that you've..." Luke asked.  
  
"Tied myself back on? Yeah, he knows. He's not happy about it. He still thinks we could have made do without it. But it's not like he tells me what to do; he knows he doesn't have a say in this matter. It won't stop him from talking, but -" she laughed a little.  
  
"So does this mean you have to play the 'good little rich girl' whenever he tells you to?" Jess asked, disgusted.  
  
"Pretty much. Oh and his first demand is, he's making me go back to school."  
  
"Stars Hollow High?" Jess asked. "Tell me we're going to school together again."  
  
"No, some rich, snobby private school where I have to play the good girl in class and not make waves," Bree explained.  
  
"What school?" Lorelai asked apprehensively. 'Titanic' had *nothing* on the sudden sinking feeling she had.  
  
"Chidion? Chilcon? Some shit like that."  
  
"Chilton?" Lorelai's voice was a little flat. Utter dread has that effect on people.  
  
"Yeah, that's it" Bree remembered. "You've heard of it?"  
  
"Rory goes there," Lorelai told her.  
  
"Is that so?" she mused, a slightly evil smile spreading across her face. "So I guess that means I'll be retaking my senior year with your girlfriend, Jess."  
  
"Why does that thought terrify me to my very core?" Jess asked, not entirely joking.  
  
"Well, 'cause you a smart boy," Bree said matter-of-factly.  
  
Jess sighed. "Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time....  
  
Lorelai gave in, "A little bird told me you're going to have a new classmate."  
  
"At Chilton? Who told you this? Miss Cleo?"  
  
"Nope. I heard it straight from the horse's mouth."  
  
"How did we go from a little bird to a horse. Evolution doesn't even explain that."  
  
"Hey Darwin, aren't you curious to know who's going to be the new classmate?"  
  
"I'll find out eventually," Rory shrugged. 


	7. Chapter Seven

AN. Ok, be prepared for a very very long author's note. I apologize, but there is some stuff that needs to be said. First and foremost. It has been brought to my attention that I have failed to give proper credit to those who are writing this story with me. And I would like to take the time out to credit them.  
  
Stew Pid. She is an amaising writer. For this fic, she is not only keeping me sane (that's a full time job) but she is writing the majority of the Lorelai/Rory and the Town stuff.  
  
Taylor. She was my original co-writer for "Code of Silence" and she is still here working on the sequel. She is so instrumental, because much of what I write, I do so in script format. So Taylor helps narrate my dialogue and actions. She's incredible and I owe so much to her.  
  
Little Miss Aly. She is without a doubt one of the most talented and phomimal writers that I have ever had the pleasure of working with. She is not only the best smut writer I have ever read, but also every piece I've ever read by her, has affected me in some way. And I am continually in awe of her. And despite all the hardships that she is going through, she has still managed to find time to help me out with this story. Aly is irreplaceable. She knows these characters and my vision for them better then anyone and without her, I'd be lost.  
  
To the three of you, I owe everything too. Everyday I am astounded by your faith, support, talent and friendship.  
  
ok, on to part 2. This story is not an easy thing to write. So, I have decided that I have to change my posting strategy. So, here's my plan. I am going to write in chunks and post the same way. So there may be a lot of time in between posting, but I assure you, when it is post, it is going to be the best that it can be. ok, so that's it for now. chapter 8 will be up as soon as it is ready. (oh. I have a friend who posts under the name lafsalot. She writes original fiction, and she is talented beyond words. Please, please go and check out her work. Let her know she's not wasting her life writing. She has more natural talent then almost anyone I know-she's certainly better then me, and I would consider it a person favor if you all would read and review her work. You'll thank me, she's amaising). read and review, please.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rory was returning home with Lane from a girl's day on the town. After exhausting the small-talk possibilities of '80s music and Ian McKellan movies, they had moved on to heavier matters... matters that Rory was not exactly eager to discuss.  
  
"It's a good thing. They're his best friends," Rory said decisively.  
  
"That they are."  
  
"It's healthy for a relationship. That way, we have social lives separate from each other."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I mean, I guess it's a little weird in Bree's case, considering their history and all." The armor of her defense began to give way, easily revealing the insecurity beneath.  
  
"Very true," Lane said noncommittally.  
  
"But they're really just friends now. No sense digging up buried bones, right?" Rory said hopefully.  
  
"Right," Lane said... but not convincingly.  
  
"So this is a good thing. They're his best friends. He needs more friends around."  
  
"Yes. Definitely. You're totally right.... You *sure* you don't want me to hate her?"  
  
"No. Of course not. Anyway, I have nothing to worry about," she declared loftily, resuming her disguise of security and confidence.  
  
Lane wasn't so sure, but acceded to her friend's silent plea for support.  
  
"Well, I think it's great that you can be so mature about this."  
  
"It's not a big deal," Rory reiterated, still more trying to convince herself more than Lane.  
  
"Yeah. Fine. Listen, I gotta go. Bible Study."  
  
"All right. See you around then."  
  
"I'll call you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lane left Rory at the front steps of her house and Rory proceeded inside.  
  
As she closed the door behind her, she smiled, took an easy breath, and enjoyed the silence where she didn't have to explain or defend or convince... before she realized how abnormal that silence was. Her mother - who was nothing if not the blood-enemy of silence - should have been home.  
  
"Mom?" she called out.  
  
"Kitchen!" was the answer. _If her mouth isn't occupied with talking,  
  
it's occupied with food,_ Rory thought wryly, following the echo to its source.  
  
"Hey, babe," Lorelai greeted cheerfully through the cookie in her mouth.  
  
"Did you guys clear out the music store or something?" she added, gesturing at the huge bag of CDs Rory carried.  
  
"It was all Lane. I had nothing to do with it. I just watched. We split the booty after."  
  
"Booty?"  
  
"Such a great word, don't you think?"  
  
"Well, let's see, split the booty, spank the booty, shake the booty. Nope. Never sounds like a great word."  
  
"That's because your mind has been adulterated by modern associations."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, here in Stars Hollow, once you split the booty, we call that aiding and abetting," Lorelai said in a quasi-Southern accent.  
  
"I'll try to remember that, Deputy Sheriff."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll let you off this time 'cause you've got a sweet face, kid."  
  
"I get it from my mom," Rory said sweetly, batting her eyes.  
  
"Now *that*, my friend, just earned you the right to weasel juicy information out of me."  
  
"I always have that right."  
  
"But I always have the right to remain silent."  
  
"A right you so rarely exercise."  
  
"So do you want to know the news or what?"  
  
"Sure." Rory shrugged, feigning indifference... if only to irk her mother.  
  
"It's really juicy," Lorelai teased.  
  
"Really?" Rory kept up the 'I couldn't care less' act.  
  
"It's going to make you squirm," Lorelai wheedled desperately.  
  
"Squirm? Really? That big, huh?"  
  
"Oh, it's big," she assured.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell me what it is?"  
  
"When you act more like you really want to know!" Lorelai admitted, exasperated.  
  
"How do I know if I want to know when I don't know what it is I might want to know?"  
  
Her mother blinked at that. "*What*?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know myself. Could you just say it already?"  
  
Lorelai sighed, mentally awarding this round to her daughter. "A little bird told me you're going to have a new classmate."  
  
"At Chilton? Who told you this? Miss Cleo?"  
  
"Nope. I heard it straight from the horse's mouth."  
  
"How did we go from a little bird to a horse? Evolution doesn't even explain that."  
  
"Hey, Darwin, aren't you curious to know who's going to be the new classmate?"  
  
"I'll find out eventually." Rory shrugged, with the *full* intention of stealing her mother's joy in having exclusive gossip.  
  
"Boy, this wasn't fun at all."  
  
"Then I hope you've learned your lesson. Now, please-please-pretty-please tell me who's going to be my new classmate!" Rory pleaded; she'd held out long enough to make her point, and to heck with resolve, she wanted to *know*!  
  
"Now, *this* is fun. Hmm, let me think. I forget the name."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"It's someone you know, though."  
  
"Really well or see-them-around-here-and-there well?"  
  
"Pretty well."  
  
"It can't be Lane; Lane would have told me. Jess, likewise. Dean's gone.  
  
It's not Dean, is it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm. I don't know that many people... *Oh*." Rory's voice went suddenly dull.  
  
"By George, I think she's got it."  
  
"Bree?"  
  
"Bingo. Tell her what she's won, Bob? A fun senior year."  
  
"Wow. When did all this happen?"  
  
"Today. Turns out the girl's from money. She cut herself off before - and believe me, I don't blame her. But now she moved here and needed money so she tied herself back on... on the condition that she now has to go to a preppy private school to make Daddy proud when he shows off Mary Jane to his  
  
friends. I feel for her."  
  
"Hey, *I* go to that preppy private school," Rory said defensively.  
  
"But it's different with you, sweetie." Lorelai passed a gentle hand through her daughter's hair.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Well, this is going to be great!" the youngest Gilmore chirped, trying to force a smile.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah. At least she'll have someone she knows. I hear it makes the whole adjusting period easier. And I'm sure Headmaster Charleston would be glad to see me interacting with other students."  
  
"The key word there being 'other'," Lorelai noted.  
  
"No; this is a *good* thing."  
  
"Uh-huh. Now tell me what you *really* think."  
  
Rory answered that by collapsing into a seat at the table, burying her face in her hands, and letting out a long moan. "I can't escape her. She's invading my entire world!"  
  
"You still have me," Lorelai said brightly, trying to offer *some* consolation. "I'm Bree-free. Wow. That rhymes."  
  
"Freakishly," her daughter nodded, not looking up.  
  
"For what it's worth, hun, I doubt she'll be there long."  
  
"No. I don't want to think that way. It's a good thing. Everything's going to be fine. This is going to be a grea... fu... interesting year. I'm looking forward to it." She raised her head, forced a smile too bright to be genuine, grabbed a cookie and bit into it resolutely.  
  
Lorelai smiled sympathetically and returned to her cookies.  
  
  
  
Next time..... Sorry, there is no preview for chapter 8, it's not ready. But it's my favorite chapter (I wrote and narrated the dialogue all by my lonesome. Aly is doing the first part of it, it's what she does best). In a few words, expect a flashback, and the Jess/Luke convo that many (cough, Moswen, cough) have been waiting for. 


	8. AN

well, ok. I thought it was about time I let you all know whats going  
on. I am still writing. In fact, I've written more in the few weeks   
that I've quit, then I have in the few months prior to that. I needed  
to get back the beginning. To remind myself why I was doing this.   
This story means a lot to me, and I'm not going to let some childish  
morons prevent me from writing and sharing this. But, I am going to   
adjust my policies for posting. There are a few things that I'd like   
to make clear.  
this is not a story about Rory and Jess. Yes, their relationship is  
a HUGE part of it, but this story is not about them getting together  
and stuff like that. This is first and foremost, a story about Jess  
and his friends. Every charcter has their own storyline. Bree, Jess,   
Dom, Lane, Luke, Lor, Rory....they are all gonna get their day in   
the sun. Think of it like..Dawsons Creek. Not in content because, damm  
this is sooo not that. But in terms of, it started out with a few main  
charcters, and as the years went on, new people joined the permanent   
cast. Dom and Bree..they are in the perminant cast.  
-----------------------  
  
Bree is not Dean. Bree is not a foil for Rory and Jess. Bree and Jess  
have their own history and that is definatly going to be explored. But  
this is not a triangle, this is not 'Bree tries to steal Jess away from  
Rory'....this is not what this is, this is not why she's here. What happened  
in Code still stands. It's too late for them to be together. But that   
doesn't mean that there isn't anything still between them.  
-------------------------  
  
Dom will be showing up soon. ok? lol I know you guys love him (I can't  
believe how much you all do) and he will be comming, but there is some  
stuff that has to happen before he does. But it will be soon.  
--------------------------  
  
This is not a story for children. in a little while, this story is not  
going to be posted on ff.net any more because the rating will be too high.  
And if it was just for sexual content, then I'd leave it as R and give  
a warning, but this story is NC17 without question. And it has this   
rating because it deals with a lot of adult issues and well, the  
way that things are going to be said and such...(the f word, the C word,  
and a few others that I can't even mention). This is not to say that  
only people 17 and above can read this. In my mind, age has very little  
to do with maturity. I know 14 yr olds who not only read this, they  
are helping me write it. I also know 20 yr olds who feel uncomfortable  
with a lot of the stuff I put in. I have to adheir to the rules of   
ratings, because I think people should know what they are getting into.  
But as long as you are mature enough to handle it..I welcome and encourage  
you to read.  
I don't do this because I want to shock, I do this because it is what   
the charcters are like. Understand that these people wrote themselves   
and I am mearly putting it on paper. I'm not going to comprimise the   
integrety and intensity of the stories and charcters just to satisfy a   
rating. Life has an NC17 rating and thats what I'm writing about-Life.  
I'll keep you all apprised of the updates regarding this as time goes on.   
----------------------------  
There are many people who have and will contribute to this story.   
I do not write this alone. Think of it this way. I am the creator and  
head writer, but I don't write all the episodes. I'm Joss Wheton, lol.  
I have writers, I have editors, I have beta readers, I have people who double  
check my reacherch and even do some of their own. I have no idea how I've  
inspired such hard work and loyalty from these amaising people, but I consider  
myself so lucky that this is the case.   
Because everyone contributes to every part, I can't always say who wrote  
what. But I have already listed the people who are working on this story.  
There is a new writer on staff so to speak, and I will officially  
announce her when I post the next chapter. But look for the rating to go up  
for the next chapter.   
------------------------------  
I am going to be posting this story in parts. I find it easyer to   
write everything out and post it when I'd done. But because this is such  
a long story and as it is, this baby won't be done until sometimes next year,  
I am going to do the best I can with getting it out to you all.   
There is some stuff in this story that I am going to be lynched for, but in   
then end, I promise you that you will all be happy. I'm not going to say   
what pairings this story is going to be because I feel that takes away from  
what I am trying to do. While I love to hear who you want to get together, please  
keep an open mind about evreything. Understand that I already know exactly  
how this is going to end (I have the last chapter written) and that isn't going  
to change. But lets just say that there are a lot of detors along the way.  
If you like something..please tell me. Because if I can, I will indulge some  
people in their couples of choice for a while even if its not going to end up  
that way. for instance..lets say some people like scenes with Dom and Luke  
together. I'm definatly not going to pair them up in the end, but I'll try to   
write more stuff with them in it. Tell me what you like and what you want, but  
please be respectful. I want to hear what you think, but I'm respecting you,   
so please respect me.  
This story is friendly to all pairings. I don't vilify anyone. This is a story  
about much more then who gets together with who, and regardless of your 'ship, I  
think that you will like this story.   
-------------------------------  
ok, this all being said...  
chapter 8 is with my editor and as soon as it's ready, I'll post it.   
-------------------------------  
I want to give a special thanks to....  
amiboshi no miko  
demonicbunnies  
singcraz  
Heather  
Jamie  
and  
lafsalot  
I appreciate you guys supporting me.  
Especially lafsalot. Honey, I love you and I miss you, and thank you for  
lighting a fire under my ass. You gave me the guts to take the   
detor less traveled  
(and the detor I'm gonna get lynched for taking). But it makes this story all  
the better.  
ok, so I hope you guys stick with me.   
  
Jewls  
  
oh, will you look at that 4:00. well, I guess it's time to go home  
(I did no work today, my boss is gonna yell at me. it is dangerous to have   
the internet at my desk) 


	9. Chapter Eight

AN. Ok, first, I changed the AN in the previous chapter, and it is very important, so if you haven't read it, then please do. 

This chapter has been the bane of my exsistance for months. This chapter has had 5 different versians. And so many people have helped me out.

This is special thanks to Aly who took a few pages of notes and ideas and lines and images and turned it into something able to read. She's not writing for this story anymore because she's got RL, but she has agreed to be kinda a consultant. You know, reading what I write, telling me it sucks and kicking my ass to make it better. And I love her for it.

Ok, the new writer…

You all know her as mocha-queen. I know her as my really good friend Laura. She's wonderful, she keeps me sane, and she's an amaising writer. She was good enough to even help me write 2 different versians of this chapter and even though I didn't end up using them, she's been amaising. She's a great writer and an amaising friend. She's also created a site for Jess centered fanfic, that will soon be ready to accept work. I'll keep you apprised.

Oh, my editor wrote a little something.

EDITOR'S RANT:  
I would merely remind all readers/reviewers that this is Jewls' fic. You may (and indeed should) give her advice and suggestions, make comments, and point out flaws. However, there's a difference between that and trying to dictate what the fic does, how it does it, and how fast it's written; remember why the line lies, and please don't cross it. Like myself, Jewls writes for enjoyment; reviews are nice, but they do not and should not drive the story or the pace at which it is updated. Anyone can post quickly, if you're willing to accept trash; good fic comes in its own time. Patience is a virtue, after all.  


Ok, so here's chapter 8. Many people worked very hard on this.

And Moswen, this is the chap I was talking about. I hope it lives up to the expectations.

I wanna dedicate this chapter to my friend Risa who is going through a really hard time right now (she also happens to love Jess and Bree together, and she's the kind who will take what she can get).

(sorry about the long AN, these will get much shorter until they no longer exsist. I promise.)

So ok..I hope you like it.

Oh and the song is "Dolphins Cry" by Live

chapter 8

Bree appeared in the bathroom door wearing Jess' black Jockey boxers and a T-shirt. Her long hair was damp and clung in thin pieces to her face and neck. Her face was slightly rosy from the heat of the shower and her whole body had a soft glow from the thin layer of moisture. She made her way from the tiny bathroom to Jess' room where she would be spending the night, Jess having camped out on the couch to leave the bed free for her.

//The way you're bathed in light 

reminds me of that night 

God laid me down into your rose garden of trust//

Jess stood a few steps from his doorway, watching her as she laid her towel and clothes over the chair, then turned to look at him with an almost wistful look in her eyes. Neither of them knew quite what to do. 

//and I was swept away 

with nothin' left to say 

some helpless fool 

yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace//

"So, when's Dom coming down?" Jess finally asked, breaking the heavy silence that had settled. 

"Sometime tomorrow morning," she answered, never breaking eye contact. Neither of them were fooled; they both knew the conversation was just pointless filler. 

"Umm," Jess mumbled, searching for something more to stay. He wasn't quite ready to part company with her. There was a part of him that hoped she'd invite him in; there was another part begging and pleading with her not too. The problem was, if she did invite him in, he didn't know what his answer would be. He knew what his answer *should* be, but that didn't mean it was what he wanted. And the truth was, he didn't know which part of him would win out. But he had an idea, and that idea wouldn't leave him sleeping out on the couch.

//you're all I need to find 

so when the time is right 

come to me sweetly, come to me 

come to me//

"Yeah," Bree breathed, finally breaking the intense eye contact. She wanted to invite him in, but she knew she shouldn't. By the look in his eyes, she knew he was torn between comming in and going and she didn't want to purposefully make it worse. "Goodnight," she added a little abruptly, making up his mind for him by walking to the door and closing it gently. 

"Yeah," he sighed as he walked over to the couch, forcing himself not to look back; the past was the past, after all. 

//love will lead us, alright

love will lead us, she will lead us

can you hear the dolphin's cry?

see the road rise up to meet us//

Jess tossed and turned on the couch for several hours, sleep dancing just beyond his reach and his mind cluttered with visions of Bree. Giving up on the idea of sleeping he got up and found that his feet led him once again to the doorway of his bedroom. He opened the door and stood there, facing the threshold of coming or going; the past, the present and the possible future. He was frozen in place, afraid to take a step forward or backward, knowing where both steps would lead, but not ready to face the consequences of either. 

//it's in the air we breathe tonight 

love will lead us, she will lead us//

Bree lay there in his clothing, in the bed which just months ago they had spent a solitary night together. Jess closed his eyes, not to end the sight that was assaulting them, but rather to focus more clearly on the memory that the sight brought forth. 

//oh yeah, we meet again 

it's like we never left 

time in between was just a dream 

did we leave this place?//

Bree's arms wrapped around his waist tightly as he kissed her, savoring the taste that he had so long been deprived of. The flavour that was uniquely Bree, maraschino cherries and cigarettes. A taste that he loved in her and for this moment, that taste was his. 

Hands and mouths glided over bodies like they had been spending their whole lives preparing for that moment, it was only natural. Soon both were deprived of clothing and they fell back onto the bed. 

His eyes burned with the look of pure exquisite completion that crossed Bree's face as he entered her. For moments they just lay there, joined completely, revelling in the feelings of two hearts beating together. It was so much more than the culmination of two years of sexual frustration, it was more than inevitable, it was perfection. 

//this crazy fog surrounds me 

you wrap your legs around me 

all I can do to try and breathe 

let me breathe so that I 

so we can go together!// 

No one else existed as he moved slowly inside of her, softly kissing away the tears that marred her beautiful face. Neither of them had felt something so powerful as this moment they were sharing. Nothing else mattered to him in that moment, just the feeling of Bree, her arms, her legs, everything that was her, wrapped tightly around him. She was his savior, his completion and he was a dying man holding onto her. Dying as her muscles clenched around him. Dying as her practiced body responded to his every touch, his every kiss, his every move. 

//love will lead us, alright 

love will lead us, she will lead us 

can you hear the dolphin's cry? 

see the road rise up to meet us// 

It wasn't about achieving orgasm; they experienced something far different. It was as if they had transcended to some higher level of existence for those moments that the pleasure they brought to each other coursed through their respective bodies. 

//it's in the air we breathe tonight 

love will lead us, she will lead us// 

In those moments he understood what is was to be a god, to be able to bring such a beautiful creature to such heights. 

What he and Bree had shared that night wasn't sex. No, they'd both had sex before, and it wasn't that Bree was, technically speaking, the best he'd ever had. Of course anyone who'd ever spent the night with Bree, and there have been quite a few, could attest to the same thing. No, for them it had been something more. For them it was the culmination of two years of tension and want, of love and frustration all meeting in an unparalleled explosion of heat.

//life is like a shooting star 

it don't matter who you are 

if you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time//

Bree was a temptation. Not just for sex, but for everything he wanted and couldn't have. She was a reminder of that. Watching Bree sleep, he knew without a shadow of a doubt the he would always think about her. Always want her. And no matter how hard he tried not to be, he would always be in love with her.

//we are lost 'til we are found 

this phoenix rises up from the ground 

and all these wars are over// 

He sighed. Turning around, he caught eyes with Luke, who was standing a few feet away, watching him watch Bree. They stood there for a few minutes. 

//over 

over 

singin' la da da, da da da// 

Even if everything Jess was thinking wasn't written all over his face, Luke knew what he was feeling. He, too, knew what it was like to want someone he couldn't have.

//over 

come to me 

singin' la da da da, da da da 

come to me// 

"Couldn't sleep?" Luke finally said.

Jess gave no answer.

"Yeah, me either. I was just about to make myself some tea - do you want some?"

Jess closed the bedroom door and started to head back to the couch.

"You better be careful," Luke called out. "It's not just about you anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not just about you anymore," Luke repeated. "How you feel, what you do. It affects someone else, and I don't mean Bree."

The harshness in Jess's face relaxed a bit. "Rory," he said quietly.

"She's not like you, Jess."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jess said, turning to face Luke.

"It means she wasn't brought up the way you were."

"And what the hell would you know about the way I was brought up?" Jess bit back harshly.

They glared at each other for a few minutes before Luke said, "Rory lives this nice, quiet life filled with school, her mother and teenage puppy love, you -"

"I live in a world filled with nothing but sex, drugs and rock and roll, right?" Jess replied harshly.

"Jess......."

"You don't know anything about me or my life, Uncle Luke, so don't....."

"I know that you're terrified that one day Rory is going to wake up and realize she's made a mistake and doesn't want to be with you," Luke interjected quickly. Jess didn't respond, so Luke continued. "I know that as happy as you are with your friends moving here, you are just as scared that Rory is going to realize that while Taylor and Lorelai and everyone else aren't completely right about you, that they're not completely wrong either. And I know that you have no idea what to do about the fact that you are crazy about one girl and still in love with another."

Silence filled the apartment as the two men stared at each other. A moment passed.

"They're so different" Jess said softly

"Huh?" Luke cocked his head; Jess hadn't really been saying that to him.

"Rory and Bree. They're so different," Jess said again. "Rory sees the world like it's her best friend. The sun is smiling and the birds are singing and everything is coming up roses all the time... I hate people like that. People who are so sure that, in the end, everything is going to be ok, all the time. Those are the same people who think Elvis is still alive or that OJ was framed, but with Rory....... At 10, she was reading stuff that most people never do. She's open minded, and quick, and funny. True intelligence and optimism, I didn't think it was possible for one person to have both traits. I thought they were mutually exclusive, and they are, most of the time. But Rory's got both in full force and she's so sure of it, that it's almost contagious. That hope that she has, you can't help but feel it too sometimes, when you're around her." Jess paused for a moment before beginning again. "But Bree, she's the complete opposite. While Rory will always look on the bright side; Bree will force you to look at things objectively. She'll make you face your own personal hell, but she will always be right there to help you through it. She sees people and the world for exactly who and what they are - without the pretence. And when she speaks you know that she didn't learn about life from books, you get the impression that she knows from personal experience."

"'The impression'?"

Jess smiled slightly. "Bree's life is a mystery even to those of us who know her best. A lot of stuff she keeps really close to herself. She doesn't lie or hide anything, she just prefers to keep some things private, which I understand. After a point, you don't have to know every detail of a person's life to know them. She's got these moments though. When she's peaceful and content and the entire world just falls into step and in those moments....... nothing can touch you," he finished, almost in awe.

Luke nodded. "She sounds like an amazing girl."

"She is," Jess replied. "With the exception of Dom, she's probably the most intelligent and capable person I know."

"*Dom*?" Luke said incredulously.

"You'd be surprised," Jess responded, laughing quietly.

"I don't doubt it," Luke murmured. After a moment, he nodded towards the bedroom where Bree was sleeping. "So what are you going to do?"

"About what?" Jess said, sitting down at the kitchen table, where Luke was. "It's too late, and I'm with Rory."

"Are those mutually exclusive?" Luke asked, taking a seat across from Jess.

"My liking Rory has nothing to do with my feelings for Bree. I'm with Rory because I like her, not because I can't be with someone else." Jess paused. "You should understand that; I mean, you told me about Rachel and all."

"Yes, but Rachel left -"

"Rachel left because of Lorelai, you told me," Jess interrupted. "The difference is that Bree and I aren't over because of anyone except ourselves. Rory wasn't really even a factor in that." He snorted a short, bitter laugh. "I say 'over' - like there was something there to have started in the first place."

Luke nodded sympathetically.

"It's just... too late," Jess finished up. "I know that. We both do."

"What if it wasn't too late?" Luke asked, knowing that Rory would be wondering the same thing. "What if there was still a chance for you and Bree?"

"There isn't," Jess replied quickly.

"But what if there was?"

Jess paused for a moment, then answered honestly. "I don't know. I don't *want* to know."

Luke nodded. They sat there in silence for a while, each taking in what the other had said.

"How am I supposed to be 'just friends' with someone I can't help but be attracted to?" Jess finally said. 

Luke laughed softly. "Ah, the eternal question."

"I can deal with still loving her, but the whole 'I wanna jump your bones' thing is what could be potentially dangerous."

Luke shook his head, still laughing a bit.

"No, I'm asking you - *how*?" Jess asked seriously. "You seem to do pretty well with Lorelai."

"Lorelai is a special case," Luke sighed ruefully.

"Because she's completely oblivious, right?" Jess said, picking up steam as he spoke. "I mean, to get her to listen, you'd probably have to tie her down, which sounds pretty hard because she seems like the type that would squirm around a lot. And even if you did manage to get her in a position to listen to anything you have to say, I'll bet you 10 bucks that you wouldn't be able to spit it out. It's probably go something like, 'I love....... bean sprouts and chocolate sauce' and then you'd be stuck eating that disgusting combination of food 'cause Lorelai never forgets and you are entirely too chicken to ever 'fess up and tell the damn woman that you're in love with her!"

"You done?"

"Just about, yeah."

"Ok."

"Back to my question?"

"Right. Ok, I guess you have to ask yourself, do you like her? Not as a girlfriend or a whatever, but as a human being, do you like her?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"Is your life better with her in it?"

"Without a doubt," Jess replied without hesitation.

"Then you'll find a way to make it work," Luke said seriously. "Because when you want something bad enough, you find a way. You just keep trying and eventually the pieces just fall into place."

"Oh, yeah - *that* helps," was the sarcastic response.

"It's either that, or cutting her out entirely. Think about what your life would be like then."

Jess sat there for a few minutes. "So you just find a way?"

"Yup. May not be the healthiest solution, but it's been working so far."

After a while Luke said, "You know, it's late and we've both got a big day ahead of us with Dom and Bree moving in. Taylor will no doubt find a way to make me responsible, and not that I care, but on top of the strained back I am sure to have by the end of the day, that's a lot to take without sleep."

"You don't have to help, you know. I mean, the three of us can handle it ourselves. We're pretty good at that."

"Yeah, I know, but I'll probably end up being there anyway. Y'know, in case something gets lost or broken, movers aren't easy to deal with and I don't want you kids being taken advantage of. Do they even have an apartment to move into yet?"

"Not yet," Jess answered. "But I'm not worried; Bree always comes through at the last minute."

"You really trust her, don't you?" Luke said thoughtfully.

"She's never let me down before. She's earned it."

"All right." There was an awkward pause. "So, umm, get some sleep and I'll see you later."

"Yeah." They'd started to walk back to their respective sleeping areas when Jess stopped. "I'm sorry."

Luke slowly turned around. "For what?"

"Your friendship with Lorelai is hard enough, and I didn't exactly make things easier."

"It's alright, you didn't really know." 

"I could have asked," Jess said seriously.

"Thanks."

Jess nodded and they both went to bed. They had a long day ahead of them. 

Next time…….

"Hello?…Oh hi…Yeah she's right here, hold on." Luke held out the phone to Bree. "Bree, it's Dom." She took the phone and leaned comfortably against the counter.  
  
"Hey Babe...tomorrow? Why? Where are you?...Dom....." Her voice raised in frustration and a hint of anger. "Is this your one phone call?!!!"  



	10. Chapter Nine

AN: Alright, so Danyel sent me the betaed versian. Now you guys can see how good he makes me look. He's fantastic and I adore him. So this is the is repost.

This chapter has been passed around and so many people have contributed to it….Dana, Laura, Stew, Gnat… they deserve so much credit for putting up with my endless quest for perfection. Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys help me, a lot. 

I'm maintaining the rating of this chapter as pg-13. But be warned that there is some language, and although I don't go into detail, some mature subject matter is involved. But I want you all to know that the rating will be raised to R without warning, so if you're looking for updates..be sure to make sure you set the comp to see R rating fics, or you'll miss the updates.

Speaking of updates..if anyone out there wants to be E-Mailed when I update..give me your E-mail addy. But, there is a catch. If I send you an E-mail to update…you gotta review, lol. I'm not gonna beg for reviews or withhold chapters…but if I take the time out to send you an E-mail, I think its only fair that you do me the same courtesy and take a few minutes to leave me a review.

Happy Easter and have a great Passover

Enjoy and please, review

By the time Jess got up the next morning, the apartment was empty. He got dressed and wandered down the stairs where he saw the usual sights. Luke was serving customers their food, while Lorelai was sitting at the counter eagerly waiting for Luke to finish up with the other patrons so that she could go another round of 'coffee wars' - otherwise known as 'how long can Luke hold out?' Jess sighed and walked behind the counter to make more coffee.   
  
"Hey Luke?" Jess called out to his uncle, "Have you seen Bree?"   
  
"No. She was out before I got up. I was actually going to ask you."   
  
"Hmm, maybe she moved on to the next town," Lorelai said under her breath.   
  
As if on cue, the door opened and Bree walked through.   
  
"And I have an apartment!" she announced, taking a seat at the counter.  
  
"Really? Where?" Jess asked   
  
"The one down the street, with the blue window shutters."  
  
"You mean the one with the 'SOLD' sign out front?" Lorelai asked incredulously. "The one that's been SOLD for over a month?"   
  
"That's the one," Bree replied casually. "Can I get some cranberry juice?"   
  
"And you bought this when?" Lorelai asked, still not quite sure of what was going on.  
  
"This morning. I made 'em an offer they couldn't refuse - and no, I didn't offer to sleep with them, so don't even," Bree said, shooting Jess a look.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything," Jess replied innocently.  
  
"Right," Bree said, a knowing smile on her face. "So, the apartment is all up to code and all ready for us to move into. Dom should be here in a little while with our stuff. It's a nice place. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room space and a small kitchen - not that it matters. I'm not exactly Suzy Homemaker," she finished with a laugh.  
  
"Is it furnished?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, not really. But that's good. I like how the old place looked, and so we're just transferring everything here."   
  
"Speaking of which, are you and Dom going to be okay living together? Sharing a bathroom? I mean, Rory and I can hardly do it," Lorelai said.   
  
"Well, considering we've been sharing a bathroom for almost two years, I think we'll be okay," Bree responded.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Dom and I have been living together for almost two years."   
  
"Really?" Lorelai asked.   
  
"Yeah. It didn't start out like that though. It was cold outside, and he needed a place to crash for a few days and he just never really left. It's nice though, I hate living alone."   
  
"I guess Dom's better than Wilson," Lorelai conceded.   
  
"What?" Luke questioned, bewildered. "Who's Wilson?"   
  
"The volley ball," Lorelai answered. "From the movie 'Castaway'. You really need to get out more, Luke. But then, who would replace him as Stars Hollow's very own hermit?" she wondered aloud. "No, we need Mister There's-Only-Room-In-My-Life-For-Me-And-No-One-Touches-The-Milk-But-Me Backwards-Baseball-Cap-Luke. He's very entertaining that way. Lots of material for jokes."   
  
A little bemused by the name, Bree couldn't help asking, "What's that about the milk?"   
  
"He doesn't like people moving the milk around. That's why he likes living alone. This place is his own personal hermitage."   
  
"But Jess lives with Luke," Bree pointed out skeptically.   
  
"I don't touch his milk."   
  
"There is no milk rule," Luke stated conclusively. "All I've ever said was that I had no problem living alone. It's nice to put something somewhere and always find it exactly where you put it. That's all."   
  
"Well, when you put it that way...." Bree pondered the idea for a second. "No, I still hate living alone. If I can't find my stuff, I just steal someone else's."   
  
"Speaking of which, Bree," Jess picked up, "Nice clothes."   
  
She wore a baggy pair of jeans that were held on her with a belt pulled very tight and a black tee shirt that pulled slightly around her breasts.   
  
"I thought so, it's why I stole 'em from you. I always did look better in your clothes," she replied, smiling   
  
"As opposed to what? You *out* of my clothes?" Jess said with a teasing grin.   
  
"Well...." Bree started laughing.   
  
Lorelai and Luke gazed on the scene, thinking different things. Luke was happy that Jess was being himself, while all Lorelai saw was trouble... which seemed almost confirmed (at least to her) as Rory and Lane entered.   
"Hey," Bree greeted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Luke, coffee" Rory called out  
  
"Stay or to go?"  
  
"To go, I have to leave for SAT prep in a few minutes." Rory looked at Lorelai. "What's going on?"  
  
"Bree found an apartment," Lorelai replied.   
  
"Congrats," Lane said.  
  
Rory stared blankly and Lane elbowed her in the side. "Oh. That is great. Congratulations, Bree."  
  
"Thanks," Bree said casually.  
  
"Where's the apartment?" Lane asked.   
  
"Apparently it's known around here as 'the one with the 'SOLD' sign'," Bree answered dryly.   
  
"The one down the street with the blue window shutters?" Rory tried to confirm.   
  
"See, that's how I put it. They didn't know which one I was talking about."   
  
"It's been sold for over a month."   
  
"So I've heard. And it's still sold. Only now it's sold to me as opposed to the old man with the Bo Derek obsession."   
  
"Hi" Jess said smiling. Walking over to Rory and handing her a styrophome cup over the counter.  
  
Rory smiled, "Hey." Rory was about to say something else when Lorelai beat her to it.  
  
"Didn't Dudley Moore die this year?" Lorelai asked to no one in particular.   
  
"You killed him, didn't you?" Jess snickered, turning his attention back to Bree. "Jeez, Bree, it's just an apartment."   
  
"Well, you know what they say. All's fair in love and real estate."   
  
"All right. So where's the body? I can't believe we have to do this again," Jess muttered, running his hand through his hair for the dramatic effect.  
  
"Hey, the last one wasn't mine, remember?" Bree countered.   
  
"What are you two talking about?" a confused Luke interjected.  
  
"Well...." Bree hesitated.  
  
"Actually...." Jess tried to continue.  
  
"Statute of limitations prevents us from saying anything further," Bree finished.  
  
"We do have the legal right not to incriminate ourselves," Jess added.  
  
"Sorry," Bree shrugged.  
  
"So really, Bree. How did you get the apartment?" Lorelai asked.   
  
"A woman never reveals her secrets."   
  
Lane looked at her watch. "Oops, Mama will lock me in a room and throw away the key if I'm not back in 2.5 seconds. Rory, call me!" she yelled, stuffing a muffin in her mouth as she ran out the door.   
  
"Don't choke!" Rory called after her.   
  
"That girl's on a mission," Lorelai commented, still watching Lane through the window. "Run, Forrest. Run!"  
  
"I should get started on *my* mission," Bree declared. "Have to start packing the place up with the necessities - junk food, beer, rubber bands -"   
  
Lorelai looked at Rory quizzically. "Rubber bands?"   
  
Rory shrugged.   
  
"- before Dom gets here," Bree continued. "Jess, you coming?"   
  
"Yes, madam."   
  
"Rory, you want to come?" Bree invited. "You haven't been shopping until you've been shopping with me."   
  
"I think you mean she hasn't been *shoplifting* until she's been shopping with you," Jess corrected.   
  
"Oh honey, I think you're mistaking me for you and Dom. As you can recall, I always had money to pay for things." Bree said too sweetly. "It was you and Dom who needed to resort to petty theft."   
  
"Bitch!" Jess laughed, shaking his head.  
  
The phone rang, and Luke answered with his customary grunt.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi... Yeah, she's right here, hold on." Luke held out the phone to Bree. "Bree, it's Dom."  
  
She took the phone and leaned comfortably against the counter. "Hey Babe...tomorrow? why? Where are you?...Dom....." Her voice raised in frustration and a hint of anger. "Is this your one phone call!?"  
  
Jess, overhearing the conversation, rolled his eyes and sighed. After hearing the unknown words on the other end of the line, Bree's voice returned to calm.   
  
"Who? Again? No, just...use my card. Dom...got a pen? 2739485749. Got it? All right, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Bree hung up the phone and sighed, her eyes lingering on the wall on which the phone was mounted. As soon as she returned to face the crowd, the eyes of all the eavesdroppers darted towards all the other corners of the room, but their ears were still keenly focused on Bree.  
  
Lorelai finally broke the awkward hum of silence with genuine concern.  
  
"Is everything all right?"   
  
"Yeah, it's fine," Bree shrugged. She looked over at Jess's questioning face. "Lorenzo."  
  
Jess let out a faint laugh.  
  
"What'd he do this time?"  
  
Bree mocked an innocent tone, "Nothing. He was just -"  
  
"- talking to the guy," Jess finished with her in perfect chorus, then laughed. "Yeah, got it."  
  
Bree rolled her eyes at the whole thing. They knew the story all too well.  
  
Lorelai broke in, "Why would he get arrested for talking to some...oh. Big Phish fan, huh?"  
  
"No, he's more of a Metallica kinda guy," Bree replied.  
  
"Oh, and don't forget that godawful Spanish music he downloaded onto your computer," Jess groaned.  
  
"It isn't that bad." Bree rolled her eyes.  
  
"Except that it really is."  
  
"It's not half as awful as that industrial crap you clogged my hard drive with."  
  
"Oh, you're kidding. Contagious Orgasm, Anal Kitty, Torture Chorus -"  
  
Bree laughed. "Great names, bad music. It's not even music, it's noise. I'll take Enzo's Spanish version of 'Jailhouse Rock' any day."  
  
"Speaking of which, did the MP's show up?" Jess asked.  
  
"No, he's not AWOL this time. Just on leave. Which is too bad, 'cause I liked getting letters from the Brig."  
  
"Yeah, but at least we don't have to deal with a pregnant Tanya again."  
  
"And we would still be dealing with her if I hadn't loaned her the money... of which she still owes me."  
  
"You're kidding? It's been over a year. How much?"  
  
"Three hundred," she answered flatly.  
  
"That's cheaper then the last one."  
  
"That's what they tell me. Maybe she gets a discount. You know? Get two, get the third one at half price."  
  
Jess shook his head, "Crude, but you have a right to say it. You are entirely too nice to that girl."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why. I don't even like her all that much."  
  
"Umm, guilt maybe?"  
  
"Hey, he was already fucking around on her. I don't see what was so bad about sleeping with him, and that was only once," she reasoned defensively.  
  
"She was still your friend," Jess prodded.   
  
"Not even. Only because of him really. And I was the one who kept telling Lorenzo to either stop fucking around on her, or break it off. And what about Jenifer? She's Tanya's best friend and Enzo was fucking her on a daily basis!"  
  
"Yeah, but still. I mean, you knew it was wrong. Other than me and Dom, you didn't tell anyone, and getting you to tell us was like pulling teeth."   
  
"Right, because we all know I love to advertise about my personal life." Acid dripped from her voice.  
  
"Well, it was still a dick thing to do."  
  
"You're a goddamn woman, you know that!" Bree shot back, suddenly angry.  
  
"Fuck you," Jess snapped, his own temper fraying.  
  
"Oh, baby, not now, I'm tired. But maybe later when you GROW A PAIR!" Bree snarled, her anger rapidly peaking.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh," she said, her voice suddenly upbeat and without malice, "since Dom isn't coming 'til tomorrow, I did have this idea...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Meanwhile, Luke, Lorelai, and Rory, though in no great physical distance from Jess and Bree, interacted in their own world that was, in fact, a great deal far away from the things that Jess and Bree had known.   
  
"Well, I have to get going to my class now. I'll see you later, mom."  
  
"Okay, sweetie. And when it starts getting rough, just remember what SAT stands for."  
  
"And how is that supposed to help me?"  
  
"I don't know. What does SAT stand for?"  
  
"'Bye, mom. 'Bye, Luke."  
  
"Any chance you could take her with you, Rory?" Luke called after her.  
  
"Sorry," she said as she exited the diner, waving at Jess.  
  
Jess gave a perfunctory wave as Bree finished up the details of her plan.  
  
"So can you do it?" Bree finally asked.  
  
"It'll probably take all night."  
  
"That's not what I asked," Bree retorted.  
  
"Bitch," he shot back. He paused for a moment, then, "Yeah, I can do it. Do you have a map though? 'Cause I can't do it from memory."  
  
"And you call yourself a New Yorker," Bree snickered, shaking her head in overdone pity.   
  
"Hey, the only person who could probably do it from memory is Dom, and that's only because he slept there for a year."  
  
"Yes, I have a map, and see, I am nice. I'm making Dom feel at home."  
  
"And once again I say: bitch!" Jess quipped amiably.  
  
"You say that like it's a *bad* thing."   
  
Jess laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well, come on. We should get started."  
  
He and Bree picked up and walked to the door.  
  
"We're out," he called back as they left.  
  
Outside, Bree looked at either direction down the street. "Paint?" she asked him.  
  
"Left," Jess supplied, and Bree followed, matching Jess step for step

Next time......

"You know, I almost forgot how easy getting stuff is when you've got a fortune backing you up. I missed that power and confidence that comes with being rich."

"Is this the spoiled little rich girl that I met a few years ago, 'cause you know I really didn't like her." 

******** 

"It's not just about the sentence, Rory. We're being coached by a complete imbecile. How am I supposed to get an 800 on the Verbal section with that nincompoop for a teacher? We might end up talking like him. In fact, I was almost going to call out 'yo' when I was trying to catch up with you." 

"I might have walked faster just to hear it. Paris, the man is on his last year at Amherst. He's an English major." 

"Amherst. Do you know who goes to Amherst? The people who don't get into Harvard." 


	11. Chapter Ten

AN: Hey everyone. So sorry that it takes to long to update, but such is the price we pay. I'm a perfectionist, so I go over every chapter like, a hundred times. I'm obsessive when I care about something. I'm doing my best to get stuff out to you guys ASAP, but I am currently blocked writing chapter 16-everything else, I have drafts of. So, keep your fingers crossed and hope I get some inspiration to write what I know is somewhere in my head.

KelsT: I don't use this story as a forum to discuss or attempt to resolve stuff, so I would very much like to speak to you privately to explain to you why this isn't a "Mary-Sue" fic. So if you would please leave your E-mail address or send me an E-mail, that would be great. The review boards are a great place to leave your opinions and for other readers to comment on stuff, but for me to go into depth, that's something I'd like to do personally. I can assure you all, that this is not a "Mary-Sue" fic. This is very different from other fics out there, and hopefully it will turn out as great in reality as it is in my head.

Now on a personal note, I'd like to officially welcome Benjamin Martin into the world. He's the first new-born son of a good friend and one of the writers of this fic. Congrats honey!!! On behalf of Taylor and Stew and everyone else working on this fic...congratulations!!!

Ok, please review

Enjoy.

Chapter 10

"And this is it," Bree said, stopping in front of a house. It was a ranch-style, one-floor house that stood on levels eight feet off the ground. On the side, there were stairs leading up to the front door. "So...?"

"Well, it's...." Jess trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"... A far cry from a third-floor walk-up rent-controlled apartment on Great Jones, I know. And I know it looks kinda crappy on the outside, but it's a nice space inside; it's got good potential."

"Yeah? Well, you always did have good taste. Let's see what we're working with."

They climbed the stairs to the front door; Jess put his hand on the railing, and it promptly fell off. They both looked down at it, then at each other. Bree shrugged.

"I never said it was perfect." 

"I suppose you want me to fix that?"

"Well, you *did* break it."

Jess shot Bree a 'whatever' look.

"Well, if not you, I'm sure I can get Luke to fix it, or Kirk, or one of those other strong, handsome men around town. Of course they will need some incentive...."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," Jess relented.

"Thank you, baby," Bree said, with a sly smile.

"Kirk, strong and handsome, huh?"

"Jess, I didn't realise Kirk was your type, but you go pursue whoever you want. You know I don't judge." She patted him on the cheek and turned to open the door.

Jess followed her, muttering darkly under his breath.

"So, this is it."

Jess looked around skeptically.

"See, now, there's the kitchen," Bree said, pointing to her left. She walked further in the apartment as Jess put down the bags he was carrying and hopped up on to the counter surrounding the kitchen. After a moment, Bree hopped up beside him and kept pointing things out, starting at the far left and working clockwise. "My room, bathroom, Dom's room...." 

She finished by looking at the empty space down a step from the kitchen. "And that's where the TV and stuff goes."

"Not bad."

"And did you notice the color of the walls?" she teased.

"White, yeah, I got it." Jess rolled his eyes. "Wow, this place is all ready isn't it? New pipes, new paint job... the people you took this place from were all ready to move in, and they put a lot of work into this place too." 

"Yup. Beats doing it myself," she shrugged. 

"Seriously, how did you get this place?" Jess asked, turning to look at her.

"Are you doubting my abilities?" A provoking grin curled her lips.

"Never. I've seen you get out of speeding tickets, remember? I'm just curious how you got this place away from people who were obviously excited to move in." 

"Money talks, my friend, money talks," she revealed flatly.

"Ah."

"You know," Bree mused, "I almost forgot how easy getting stuff is when you've got a fortune backing you up. I missed that power; that knowledge that you can have anything you want, because everyone has a price- and I miss being able to beat it without batting an eyelash."

"Is this the spoiled little rich girl that I met a few years ago? 'Cause I really didn't like her very much." He asked teasingly, but with serious undertone.

"No, and I wasn't that bad." Bree looked him in the eye to reinforce her point. "Look, you know I hate all that shit." She paused and continued. "I just kinda forgot what it's like to have that kind of bank roll. Jess, you remember how it was for you and Dom before I met you guys, right?"

Jess sighed. "Yeah, I remember."

Bree looked at him steadily, waiting.

"It sucked, alright?" Jess relented. "It really sucked, but we dealt with it."

"With my help," Bree added. "Look, it's just money. It's not like I'm selling my soul."

"Are you sure? 'Cause with your father -"

"That part of my life is my business Jess, you know that," Bree said, a little too firmly. She took a deep breath and quickly composed herself, and smiled confidently. "I can handle Martin, Jess. I can handle all of it."

"I know, I just -"

"I am not going back to that life. Like I said, it's just nice to know it's there." 

"You don't have to justify yourself to me. I trust you."

"I know, and thank you for that." Bree said genially.

"I'd just hate for Dom and I to have to deprogram you, that's all," Jess cracked, lightening the mood. 

"There is no need," Bree reassured him, laughing. "Okay, so where do we start?"

"Well," Jess said hopping off the counter and stood where the living room would be. "How about we start with the Village here," pointing to the wall in front of him, "and expand from there." He looked over at her. "And let me guess: no map?"

Hopping off the counter, she crossed to where he stood and gave him a smile as she produced a folded map from her back pocket. "You underestimate me."

Jess walked over to her and reached for the map. She pulled it away and held it behind her. He leaned closer so that there was only a small space between their bodies. "Bree," he said wickedly as his hand silently went around her back to grab the map, "you are one woman I will never underestimate."

Bree held up the map up in her other hand. "Again, you mean." 

Jess smirked and grabbed the map, but didn't move. There were about two inches between them.

"Jess," Bree purred wickedly, "you have something to do, and it isn't me."

Jess cracked a smile and started towards the kitchen where he had left the bag of supplies.

"You forget, Jess," Bree said, with a wicked smile and a sultry wink, "I'm much better at this game then you are."

**********************

It was the thick of the August heat wave and Rory was stuck in a classroom that the air conditioner had recently given up on. The instructor, a young college senior in dusty jeans and a wrinkled shirt, scribbled a sentence on the board, while Paris sat at the edge of her seat trying to anticipate the answer. The instructor turned around to the class again.

"Okay. There's an error in this sentence. What is it?"

"An error?" Paris questioned.

"Yeah. Name that error."

"The whole sentence is wrong."

"Yes. Because there's an error. Can you name it?"

"No, Jack. There isn't just *an* error. There are numerous errors. You're hurting my eyes with that sentence. It needs emergency surgery."

"Paris, there is one way to fix this entire sentence. Just name it, I'll erase the sentence, and it'll be out of your sight forever."

"No. There's no one way to fix it. You've got punctuation problems, agreement problems, misplaced modifiers, and you've got the preposition at the end of the prepositional clause. In formal grammar, you never put the preposition at the end of the clause."

"Paris, you know the answer I'm looking for, don't you?"

"I might."

"Then just say it!" he cried, with a touch of desperation.

"Well, there are three possible answers you might be looking for, none of which would redeem this sentence."

Exasperated, Rory called out, "Make the verb plural."

"Thank you, Rory," Jack replied sincerely.

At the end of the class, Paris and Rory walked down the hallway, each along opposite walls. 

"I can't believe this," Paris muttered, a little too loudly for Rory to believe she was talking to herself.

"Neither can I."

"It's unbelievable." 

"It certainly is."

"Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about the same thing?"

"Because we're not."

"What's so unbelievable to you?"

"That you are going to continue to obsess about that stupid sentence."

"It's not just about the sentence, Rory. The guy is a complete imbecile. How am I supposed to get an 800 on the Verbal section with that nincompoop for a teacher? I might end up talking like him. I'll show up at my Harvard interview and tell the Dean of Admissions 'yo.' In fact, I was almost going to call out 'yo' to catch up with you."

"I might have walked faster just to hear it. Paris, the man is on his last year at Amherst. He's an English major."

"Amherst. Do you know who goes to Amherst? The people who don't get into Harvard." 

"Stop it. It's a hot day. I could barely concentrate myself. Maybe it was an off day for him. And anyway, what are you worried about? You knew his sentence was wrong. I would say that's good evidence that your knowledge of grammar is sound. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, if Jack is the one who writes the SAT's, but unfortunately, or fortunately for the sake of the English language, he doesn't. In fact," Paris decided, "I'm going to call Headmaster Charleston. It's ridiculous that the school should pay for this horrendous service. I mean, the guy doesn't even have the decency to wear clean clothes to class or comb his hair."

"Paris, relax. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well, I guess I should believe that coming from you," Paris retorted sarcastically. "If I want something to make me feel better I'll take a Paxil. Headmaster Charleston needs to know about this. We're not getting the type of preparation we should."

"Fine. Then I guess you have calls to make. I'll see you Monday."

"Well, if you don't care about getting into Harvard, then that's fine, Gilmore. More chances for me," Paris gloated as she walked away from Rory.

"Great," Rory moaned, her voice deflated. She sighed and left the walls of Chilton to Paris.

Next time…..

"Can I have my newspapers now?" Bootsy demanded petulantly.

"They're not your newspapers!" Luke protested, exasperated.

"Fine, you don't want to give them up. Just give me the cash."

"There is no cash. I'm not selling the damn newspapers."

********************************

"You started it," Bree charged.

"No. I didn't," Jess countered matter-of-factly. 

"Yes you did." 

"You know Bree, regardless of how many times you say it, it's not gonna magically come true."

"No, I only have to say it once." 

********************************

"Hey Jess, why do I get the feeling that everyone knows who I am?" 

"Because they do," he stated wryly. 

"Well, that sucks" Bree said, annoyed


	12. Chapter Eleven

AN: I'm sorry this took so long. I have a lot written, but it needs to be edited and I can't post without going over each chapter like, a hundred times to make sure its perfect. I'm anal like that. I know this is moving slowly and I appologise for that. I can guarentee you that I have some really amaising stuff planned for the future, but it'll take me a while to get to it. I am really sorry, and I love and appreciate all those who are sticking with me. Thank you so much.

Dana-thanks for editing last minute.

Danyel-thanks for comming through

There is a new place for all your Jess fanfic needs. Its called "The Jess Situation." And its seperated into 4 different catigorys.

The Jess Situation-for all Jess centered fics.

Hooked on Phonics-for all Rory/Jess fics

Twenty Questions-for all fics dealing with the Jess/Luke dynamic

and

Que Sera Sera-for all future fics containing Jess

This site welcomes all ratings and types.

Its a new site created by Laura (known to the ff.net community as mocha-queen) (I'm helping) and we'd love it if you would post your work here.

to post, go here.....

to check out the site go here...

We also need Beta's. So if anyone out there would like to offer their services..let us know. Betaing is a noble thing and we'd really appreciate it.

hope to see you there :)

As for the Rory/Jess?  Its comming, but I need to establish certain things first.  There is a reason. Chapters 13-15 are focused more on Rory then on Jess, so it will even out.  Understand that this isn't a story souly about their relationship. But for the past few hours I've been working on the very conversation that you guys want to see.  You may have to wait a little while, but it is all comming in due time.  So please bare with me.  

"Though this be madness, yet there is method in't"

                                                        -Polonius (Hamlet, 2.2.206)

enjoy and please review

Chapter 11

The murmur of casual diner activity was accompanied by a rustling of papers as the midday customers perused the local news of the complementary Stars Hollow Gazette, new to the diner.

Luke was obliviously scouring the pastry display glass when Bootsy came in and approached him.

"I've got a question for you," Bootsy began equably.

"What?" Luke replied, none too courteously.

"What kind of business do you run here?"

"Same business I've been running here for years, Bootsy."

"But could you give it a name?" he persisted.

"What are you getting at?" Luke asked [squarely], more than a little annoyed.

"Just work with me here."

"On Earth, most people call it a diner. I don't know what they call it on whatever planet you came from."

"Let me tell you what we call this where I come from. We call it monopoly."

"I thought you only understood that as a board game. Look, what are you talking about?" Luke said, reluctantly giving Bootsy his full attention.

"I'm talking about those newspapers you've got there."

"What about them?"

"Since when did the diner become a newsstand?"

"It's not a newsstand. I got those papers yesterday. Must have been some sort of fluke. I just put them out for people to take them. I'm not selling them," Luke explained.

"So what are you trying to do, put me out of business?"

Tempting as that sounded.... "As much as I wish I had thought about it now, it never entered my mind. Look, I'm not taking any business away from you. I'm not making a dime off those papers."

"Even if you're not, which I really doubt, do you think people are going to buy a paper from me when you're giving them out for free?"

"Well, what are you getting on me for? You never get on Patty. She gives the news out for free all the time. And I really don't know why people buy your newspapers. It's not like anyone reads them. I don't know, maybe they use them to hold up their couches or something."

"Some people use them for the birds," Bootsy informed.

"What?"

"The bird cages. For the poop."

"Don't say 'poop' in my diner."

"Well, stop giving out my newspapers."

"They're not your newspapers. You don't own every newspaper in Connecticut."

"Look, around here, you're looking for a newspaper, you come to me. That's the rule."

"And you're talking to me about monopoly?"

"Can I have my newspapers now?" Bootsy demanded petulantly.

"They're not your newspapers!" Luke protested, exasperated.

"Fine. You don't want to give them up. Just give me the cash."

"There is no cash. I'm not selling the damn newspapers."

"You must think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"Don't make me answer that."

"I'm not leaving here until I get my newspapers."

"You can have the newspapers, but understand, they're not *your* newspapers," Luke clarified.

"So what are you trying to say? You're giving me charity?"

Luke mentally threw up his hands. "Take your damn newspapers, Bootsy."

At this point, Jess and Bree came into the dinner after a hard day of work - and play.

"You started it," Bree charged.

"No, I didn't," Jess countered matter-of-factly. 

"Yes, you did." 

"You know, Bree, regardless of how many times you say it, it's not gonna magically come true."

"No, I only have to say it once." 

"You started it." 

"All I did was flick a little paint at you," she said, with all signs of innocence.

Luke had been listening to their playful bickering amusedly, but here he looked up; seeing Jess sopping in paint, he interjected, "A little?"

"Well, it... escalated," Bree shrugged. 

_Riiight._ "So, you guys want anything?" Luke asked.

"Burgers, fries... the works," Bree requested.

Luke nodded and headed towards the kitchen. "And you," he told Jess, "go upstairs and change before you track paint all over here."

"You know, I'm thinking this was just a way to get me to paint in my underwear," Jess called back to Bree on his way upstairs. 

"Birthday suit baby. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before." 

"Oh, darling, you're going to have to fill me in," Miss Patty interposed.

"What?"

"Don't be so shocked. I'm not the only one. When you get to be my age, age is nothing but a number. Quite a high one, but still just a number. What happened between you two? Why didn't it work out?"

"Uh, Luke, can I get a Coke?"

"Because let me tell you something," Miss Patty continued, "if I looked like you and any one of my husbands looked like Jess, I might have actually had a marriage last. Well, if I looked like you, I probably I wouldn't be content with just one man. Was that what happened? You have a fear of commitment?"

"And Luke, put some rum in it."

"Honey, alcohol's no good with the medication you're taking. You need to take care of yourself. Just because you can't create new life doesn't mean you should neglect your own."

"Jesus, Luke, what does a person get a drink around here?!"

"See what I'm talking about?" Bootsy interjected. "Instead of paying attention to his own customers, he's trying to steal mine. So really, did it hurt a lot to take... you know... *it* out?"

"'Cause whatever it is, I'll do it!" Bree called out desperately.

"What are the, um, how should I say it, sexual effects? Because I've heard from men that the sex-life is never the same after a vasectomy," Kirk asked.

"Is that why it didn't work with you and Jess?" Miss Patty pressed. 

Luke finally came from out of the kitchen just then. Seeing Bree beset on all sides, he walked to the middle of the diner and announced, "I just got a call. Whoever owns the BMW parked in the middle of the Town Square, you have to move it right now."

Bootsy, Kirk, and Miss Patty quickly picked up and left the diner to scope out the mysterious owner of the non-existent BMW.

"Thanks," Bree said. Luke simply nodded.

Jess came downstairs, completely ignorant of the events that had just occurred.

"Ready to go?" Bree checked. 

"Food," Jess protested on behalf of his stomach.

Bree, holding up a doggie bag, firmly insisted, "To go. Come on, we're almost finished with Manhattan." 

"Fine." 

The two walked outside. Bree noticed Miss Patty, Kirk, and Bootsy searching around for the mythical BMW and its owner.

"Hey Jess, why do I get the feeling that everyone knows who I am?" 

"Because they do," he stated wryly. 

"Well, that sucks," Bree pouted.

"Yeah, people here think just because you live in this stupid little town, it gives them the right to be involved in your life."

"Uggg. Well, don't you think I should know about them too?" 

"Oh, so little miss psychic can't figure it out on her own?" Jess mocked

"I'm not psychic, I'm observant. And yeah, I could figure it out on my own, but they all seem to have the one up on me. Especially the ex-dancer. She seems to be information central."

"That's Ms. Patty, she knows everything about everyone... wait, how did you know she was a dancer? Did you see her class?"

"No; regardless of how fat she is, she still walks like a dancer. Trust me, I can spot them a mile away."

Jess smiled. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything," she declared.

Next Time......

"What are you doing today?"

"It's Friday, remember? I have dinner in Hartford."

"I thought your grandparents were in Florida."

"No. My grandfather's in Florida."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

******************************

Jess shook his head at the revelation, "You really don't have libido problems."

Bree smiles and patted Jess on the cheek, "And you don't have expectations."

******************************

"Oh. It's just you. I thought the Jolly Green Giant came to lecture us about not having any vegetables in the house. Rough day?" 

"The usual." 

"Ah. Rough day. What are you doing?" 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Jess disclosed all the minutiae he had observed about each town member as they went to the paint store. By the time they came outside again, Bree knew all of Kirk's occupations, all of Miss Patty's husbands, and the history of the Luke-Bootsy rivalry. The biographical lesson was soon reduced to Stars Hollow snickering, when they bumped into Rory in front of Taylor's store.   
  
"Hey. Fancy meeting you two here," Rory greeted.   
  
"You mean in the twenty-first century?" Jess quipped.  
  
"Hey, Rory," Bree said, then looked back to Jess. "I'm going in the store. I'll be right out."  
  
As Bree went inside, Rory took in the paint-splatters on Jess' hair and skin. "Why do you look like the Dutch Boy threw up on you?"  
  
"I was helping Bree fix up the place before Dom gets back."  
  
"So, how's it going?" Rory asked, trying to be genuinely curious.  
  
Jess laughed lightly. "Well, I got about as much paint on the walls as Bree got on me, so I'd say it's going pretty well."  
  
"I see. So I guess you're going to be at that all day," she said disappointedly.   
  
Jess completely missed that clue. "It's gonna take a while. Why?"  
  
"No reason," Rory shrugged, trying not to be hurt.  
  
"What are you doing today?"  
  
"It's Friday, remember? I have dinner in Hartford."  
  
"I thought your grandparents were in Florida."  
  
"No. My grandfather's in Florida."  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Yeah. Um, see you tomorrow."  
  
An awkward pause set in.   
  
"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Rory repeated in a mumble, giving up and walking away.  
  
"Okay. Yeah. Um, see you tomorrow," Jess told her retreating back. He was a little baffled by what had just happened, but he didn't have time to think much of it before his attention was diverted by Bree emerging from the market. "So what'd you get?"  
  
"Do you know that's a very personal question to ask?" Bree chided.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can tell a lot about a person from what they buy at a store."  
  
"Just because a guy buys condoms doesn't mean he's getting lucky," Jess countered as they started back towards the apartment.  
  
"But he's got expectations."  
  
"Or he could want you to think he has expectations."  
  
"Yeah, but that's still an expectation." Bree said casually.  
  
"Fine. Whatever," he yielded.  
  
"I'm just messing with you. I just picked up some stuff. Some turpentine to get the paint off my boots -"  
  
"You're better off with the paint. That stuff's gonna mess up the leather."  
  
"O, ye of little faith. How do you think I fixed my leather pants the last time?"  
  
"So a woman covered in paint buys turpentine. That's pretty much self-explanatory. What else?" Jess prodded.   
  
"Nothing. Quaker Oats and shampoo."   
  
"Quaker Oats? Let's see, you either have cholesterol problems or libido problems."  
  
"Baby, you know I have neither."  
  
"Do I? That shampoo, would it happen to be Herbal Essence?" Jess jibed.  
  
"I can sooner get an orgasm from the turpentine. I don't need the help."  
  
"The first step to curing the problem is admitting you have one. You know, I can help you," Jess said suggestively.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to try," Bree teased.   
  
"Well, when I try, I tend to succeed."  
  
"That's not your most recent reputation." Bree took the chance to score a point of her own. "In fact, I forgot when you were talking about the guy with the condoms that you were talking from experience."  
  
"So really, what are the oats for?"  
  
"Some people eat them," Bree retorted sarcastically.  
  
"So do horses. And you -"  
  
"Oat water is good for the skin."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"And... I don't know. I think the Quaker Man is kinda sexy."  
  
Jess shook his head. "You really don't have libido problems."  
  
Bree smiled and patted him on the cheek. "And you don't have expectations."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Rory slammed the door behind her as she came in, throwing her book-bag on the floor and stomping towards the refrigerator. Lorelai raced down the steps.   
  
"Oh. It's just you. I thought the Jolly Green Giant came to lecture us about not having any vegetables in the house. Rough day?"   
  
"The usual."   
  
"Ah. Rough day. What are you doing?"   
  
Rory's head was buried in the fridge as she searched impatiently. "Where is it?"   
  
"If you don't see it, we're out of it. There's nothing behind the invisible ham."   
  
"We really need to go shopping."   
  
"Why? That's what Luke's is for?"   
  
"It's bad preparation. I mean, if there's a hurricane and we're stuck in the house -"  
  
"- I'll get Luke to deliver," Lorelai offered blithely.  
  
"Fine. Where's the soda?"   
  
"What soda?"   
  
"The cherry cola that was in the fridge just yesterday."   
  
"Must have finally gotten away. You know, several times yesterday it tried to escape."   
  
"You drank a whole bottle of cherry cola?" Rory said incredulously.  
  
"Well... I had help."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Hey, the burden of proof is on you, missy," Lorelai told her daughter, mock-sternly.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I don't know. I always wanted to say that. It's such a nice cop-out."  
  
"So go to law school!" Rory all but snapped. She looked up a moment later. "I'm sorry, Mom, it's been a long day."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"No, I'm okay." Rory forced a smile. "So we have nothing to drink?"  
  
"Well, there's fruit punch there. That has cherry in it. Or at least cherry flavor, somewhere, I'm sure."   
  
"I needed the effervescence."   
  
"Well, hey. You've got me. I'm effervescent," Lorelai said brightly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure that bottle is still in your system."   
  
"Okay. I'm an effervescence hog. I'm sorry. But just remember who stopped who -"  
  
"Whom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who stopped whom."  
  
"Kaplan whore!" Lorelai gasped in feigned outrage.   
  
"I know. I'm sorry. It's Paris."  
  
"Understood. So just remember who stopped whom from buying the Carbonator."   
  
"The what?"   
  
"The Fizzer?"   
  
"Still don't know what you're talking about," the younger Gilmore frowned.  
  
"That thing on TV that cures flat soda of its flatness, puts the pop back in pop, and carbonates just about any beverage. I was going to buy it. You told me not to."   
  
"Yeah. That was because I didn't want carbonated orange juice."   
  
"But I bet carbonated orange juice is looking pretty good to you right now."   
  
"I've forgotten why I wanted soda anyway."   
  
"Good. See, that's what I'm here for."   
  
"Well, I'm going to get some work done before we go to grandma and grandpa's."   
  
"Ugh. You just killed my effervescence."   
  
"That's what I'm here for. I'll be in my room."   


Next Time.........

  
  


"So grandma, have you heard from grandpa?" Rory tried to start up a conversation.

  
  


"Yes. He'll be coming back on Monday," Emily responded flatly.

  
  


"Is he enjoying Florida?" Rory pressed on.

  
  


"No one enjoys Florida in the summer. It's a desert filled with children and senior citizens waiting to die," Emily stated matter-of-factly. 

---------------------------

"So you're telling me that Lorelai left her rich family with Rory when she was 16?" Bree asked. 

  
  


Jess nodded, still concentrating on the project.

  
  


"Yup."

  
  


"Well, she's got guts, I'll give her that."

  
  


"I guess," he replied, nonchalantly 

  
  


"I mean, it's selfish and stupid, but gutsy,"

  
  



	14. Chapter Thirteen

AN: There is a lot I could say, but I'll let someone far wiser than me do the talking.  
  
"There is a time in every man's education when he arrives at the conviction that envy is ignorance; that imitation is suicide; that he must take himself for better, for worse, as his portion; The power which resides in him is new in nature, and none but he knows what that is which he can do, nor does he know until he has tried. Not for nothing one face, one character, one fact, makes much impression on him, and another none. We but half express ourselves, and are ashamed of that divine idea which each of us represents. It may be safely trusted as proportionate and of good issues, so it be faithfully imparted, but..will not have his work made manifest by cowards. A man is relieved and gay when he has put his heart into his work and done his best; but what he has said or done otherwise, shall give him no peace. It is a deliverance which does not deliver. In the attempt his genius deserts him; no muse befriends; no invention, no hope.   
  
Trust thyself: every heart vibrates to that iron string."  
  
  
Thank you  
  
  
  
enjoy, and please review.  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Lorelai and Rory were in Hartford, sharing an uncomfortably quiet dinner with Emily. Lorelai bobbed her head to the ticking of the clock, while Rory's eyes moved back and forth between the two Gilmore matrons.   
  
Finally, Rory gave up on her elders and tried to start a conversation herself. "So, grandma, have you heard from grandpa?"  
  
"Yes. He'll be coming back on Monday," Emily responded flatly.  
  
"Is he enjoying Florida?"  
  
"No one enjoys Florida in the summer. It's a desert filled with children and senior citizens waiting to die," Emily stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"Now if the travel agent had described it to us like that, we might have made that trip three years ago," Lorelai deadpanned.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Grandpa isn't having a good time." Rory forwent her mother's sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, he's all right." Emily waved off the subject and picked up another. "So, Rory, how are your SAT classes going?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. It's just hard to feel prepared, you know."  
  
"Well, I have some things for you." She got up and retrieved a stack of literature from a side table. "I've collected a whole bunch of magazines about college preparation. How to choose the right school, how to handle the application process, all the things you should prepare for your dorm, how to get adjusted to the independent life. They're all wonderful articles. I thought you would enjoy them."  
  
"I'm sure I will. Thank you, grandma," Rory said, accepting the magazines with a smile.  
  
"And these are for you, Lorelai."  
  
"Oh, that's okay, Mom. I'm done with my college classes and we made sure to stock the house with all the necessities after a cherry-Coke incident today."  
  
"These are for parents. You're going to need preparation yourself for the letting-go process. I thought the articles were very good and very helpful."  
  
"Oh, well, um, thanks, Mom."  
  
"You're quite welcome."  
  
The conversation fell into a lull once more. Lorelai gazed intently at Rory who was herself staring down at her plate, hoping the scattered peas would inspire her with a new train of discourse. Emily finally broke the silence.  
  
"Rory, when do you start classes?"  
  
"The day after Memorial Day," Rory informed.  
  
"And when do your Kaplan classes end?"  
  
"I'm actually taking them until I take the SAT in October."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess this hasn't been much of a summer for you, then."  
  
"It's been okay. Busy, but fun, too."  
  
"Yep," Lorelai interjected. "That's our life. Busy, but fun. The Inn has been crazy, but the other day Michel did the funniest thing. Did I tell you about it?" she asked Rory.  
  
"I don't think so. What happened?" Rory engaged.  
  
"Okay, so -"  
  
"Excuse me," Emily interrupted, "I have to go check on Elise. She's new and the other night she nearly set the place on fire."  
  
"Um, okay. We'll be here," said Lorelai.  
  
Emily exited the dining room, and Rory and Lorelai exchanged perplexed looks.  
  
"Is it just me, or is she particularly Emily Gilmore today?" Lorelai began.  
  
"She must miss grandpa. Come to think of it, she's spent the entire summer here by herself while grandpa's had to travel all around on business."  
  
"She could have traveled."  
  
"Who likes to travel alone?"  
  
"Emily Gilmore might."  
  
"We should plan something before the summer's over," Rory suggested.  
  
"Hello. Summer's almost over."  
  
"But not yet."  
  
Lorelai saw where the youngest Gilmore was going - and wasn't keen. "If it involves me and my mother in a twenty foot vicinity of each other for more than an hour, no."  
  
"Mom, come on. Didn't you see the look on her face? That could be you thirty years from now."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Lorelai replied flatly.  
  
"You know what I mean. Put yourself in her shoes."  
  
"I have much bigger feet. And you know what they say, if the shoe don't fit -"  
  
"Make it fit."  
  
"I was thinking, 'you must acquit'."  
  
"That's if the *glove* doesn't fit," Rory corrected.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Darn it."  
  
"I just think it'd be nice if the three of us would do something together."  
  
"Nice for who?"   
  
"For Grandma. And for me. And -"  
  
"Don't even go there," Lorelai warned.  
  
"For Elise."  
  
"Nice," Lorelai complimented the save.  
  
"Please, Mom." Rory flashed the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Oh, all right," Lorelai sighed reluctantly. "What did you have in mind, Melanie?"  
  
"How about we make this weekend Grandma weekend?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We can have lunch together, go shopping, maybe even have a movie night with her. Grandma loves those Astaire and Rogers classics."  
  
"And how are we going to do that all in one hour?"   
  
"We're not going to do it all in one hour. We're going to do it throughout the weekend. At least five hours each day."  
  
"Spend my entire weekend with my mother?" Lorelai whined.  
  
"I've spent many weekends with my mother," Rory pointed out.  
  
"But your mother's so much cooler than mine."  
  
"Mom," Rory chided.  
  
"Okay, but at the stores, we'll go our separate ways and meet at the door, there's to be no talking during the movie, and try to keep food in her mouth at all times during lunch."  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"You wouldn't think so if you ever went shopping with her."  
  
"Mom -" Rory began, just as Emily returned.  
  
"You know, Rory, I've been thinking -" Emily was saying.  
  
"Really? We were doing the same thing just now," Rory tried to break her news first.  
  
"Rory was thinking," Lorelai clarified.  
  
"Right. I was thinking -" Rory continued.  
  
"Yes, that's nice," Emily interrupted, "but I was thinking that you really have a lot to do in these last weeks of the summer."  
  
"Yes, that's true, but I was still thinking -"  
  
"Once school starts you have to begin the application process and I'm not so sure you've prepared enough."  
  
"Mom, she's been preparing all summer," Lorelai interjected defensively. "She's in a classroom when everyone else is out there getting belly-button piercings. She's already got a first draft of her college essay. What more do you want from the kid?"  
  
"Yes, Lorelai, I understand that and that's great general preparation, but it's time to focus on specifics. I know you want to go to Harvard, Rory, but have you considered other schools? I know Headmaster Charleston would not tolerate any of the students applying to just one school. No, you have to pick other schools, visit them. You should start scheduling interviews because once the school year starts these people are very busy as no doubt you will be also."  
  
"Wow. I didn't think of that," Rory admitted.  
  
"No, stop it. I'm not going to let you do this to her!" Lorelai said sharply, on the 'best defence' principle. "Rory, don't worry. You're going to Harvard. You don't need to visit any other schools, you don't have to schedule any other interviews. You've been doing what you needed to do for three years now." This last sentence was coupled with a sharp glance at Emily.  
  
"Lorelai, calm down. I'm not trying to scare Rory. You're right. She has nothing to worry about. She's still in plenty of time to do all these things."   
  
"She's right, Mom," Rory conceded. "I still have a lot of preparing to do. But it's all right. I'll get it done."  
  
"Of course you will," Emily assured. "You just sit with those magazines I gave you tonight. They tell you everything you need to know."  
  
"Thanks, grandma. I will."  
  
"It also says in the magazine that you two should plan something for at least a week separately," Emily added.  
  
"You mean I make the reservations from the Inn while Rory picks the theme parks at home?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"No. I mean that you and Rory should spend time completely apart for at least a week. That's what it says."  
  
"Well, then that's a stupid magazine and I don't think I want you reading it, Rory."  
  
"It's preparation. That way you note the things you need to work on. Lorelai, I know you and Rory are very close which is why you have -"  
  
"You know what, Mom? Why don't we just drop it for now?" Lorelai spat out bitterly.  
  
"Fine. Now what was it you were thinking, Rory?"  
  
Rory looked to Lorelai before she answered. "Um, I forget."  
  
"Well, Elise should be coming with dessert soon."  
  
They all retired back to silence, and no one made an effort to pick up a line of conversation.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Paint cans and brushes lay scattered among the remnants of dinner on the floor of Bree's new apartment. Jess knelt in front of the wall, a pencil between his teeth, a cigarette behind his ear and a ruler in his hand. He carefully stencilled lines on the wall, every once in a while checking back with the map to make sure he was being accurate. Bree leaned up against the wall, her arms rested on her knees. She took a drag of her cigarette as she watched him work and listened to him talk. He concentrated on the task at hand. And while he worked, he filled Bree on the histories of the townies.   
  
"So, you're telling me that Lorelai left her rich family with Rory when she was 16?" Bree asked.   
  
Jess nodded, still concentrating on the project. "Yup."  
  
"Well, she's got guts, I'll give her that."  
  
"I guess," he replied absently.  
  
"I mean, it's selfish and stupid, but gutsy."  
  
Jess put the ruler down, slid the pencil behind his other ear, and focussed on Bree. "Where are you getting 'selfish and stupid'? Not that I'm disagreeing _per se_, just curious about your reasoning."  
  
"Well, she got pregnant at 16; it happens, you know I've got no problems with that."  
  
"Right."  
  
"She opted for teenage motherhood rather than abortion. Personally, I'd have made the other choice, but still, I have no real problems with that."  
  
"Okay." Jess reached over and took the cigarette from Bree to take a drag.  
  
"She doesn't marry the father... I can even respect that. But then, she runs away from a home that has money, and opportunity... and it's not like she or Rory were being abused or anything, right?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Well, she still sees them. I mean she and Rory are there now, right?" Bree asked, looking at Jess for confirmation.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"So it's not like they fear for their safety. So, Lorelai runs away from home with her newborn daughter, with nowhere to go, homeless, and not accepting help from anyone, all because she was unhappy? I mean, okay, if it was just her, I can understand that, but she was a mother. It was, *is* her responsibility to look after her daughter, to do what is in *her* best interests. And if you're not ready to do that, if you're not of the maturity level to put your child first, then you have no business having one."  
  
"Ok, I mean, I may not like Lorelai very much, but I don't think you can really make a case that she's a bad mother. I mean, take it from me, at least Lorelai is always there for Rory," Jess argued.  
  
"Hey, I get the whole 'sucky parent' thing, better than most, and I'm not saying that Lorelai is a bad mother; I'm just saying she did a stupid thing. A mother, a parent, is supposed to think of their children first and themselves second," Bree reasoned.  
  
"Ideally."  
  
Bree sighed, closing her case. "All I'm saying is that Lorelai must have had a really, exceptionally horrific life at home to justify her choosing homelessness and poverty over the security of her daughter's future."  
  
"Well, it turned out okay, didn't it?" Jess said, then pulled the pencil back out and continued on the wall.   
  
"Yeah, but it didn't have to." She paused for a moment, considering the situation. "They got lucky. Take it from me, it could have been a hell of a lot worse."  
  
  
  
  
Next time.....  
  
"Um, Luke," she broke in, "and you're okay with that?"  
  
"Okay with what?" Luke questioned obliviously.  
  
"I mean, two unchaperoned teenagers alone in an apartment?" she tried to direct the hint more  
*********************  
"Yes, what was that about?" Rory returned.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"You had no business telling Luke all of that."  
  
"What are you talking about? You mean to tell me you think…"  
  
"It doesn't matter what I think," Rory cut her off heatedly  



	15. Chapter 14

AN:I know this chapter is short, sorry for that. We're getting to the point where I don;t have things written. Chapter 16 is a long, far more involved chapter, so we're working very diligently on that.   
  
Thanks so much to the people who reviewed. It means a lot to me. It was a great birthday present. Speaking of which..I had a great birthday. My friends took me out and tried to get me drunk-with little success. 2 whiskey sours, 2 long island iced teas, 3 tequila shots and 1 screaming orgasem later..I was still my usual self (and the most sober one there, lol) But anywho..lol. It was a great day, and I'm officially not a teenager anymore. Still not sure if that's a good or a bad thing.   
But..lol. Thanks  
  
  
"When I find myself fading, I close my eyes and realize my friends are my energy."   
-Anon.  
  
  
enjoy and please, review  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
Later that night, Lorelai and Rory drove quietly back to Stars Hollow. Rory's head was pressed against the window, her thoughts far away. Lorelai kept her eyes on the road, her thoughts sitting right next to her.  
  
"So should we start by talking about anything else but tonight, or go straight to the point, or keep driving around in silence?" Rory asked.  
  
"A or C are fine by me."  
  
"You really have to stop making your sentences rhyme."  
  
"What can I say, I missed my calling. I was meant to be a jingle writer."  
  
"You'd be unemployed now. Commercial jingles are a lost art form."  
  
"Then it's a good thing I missed that boat."  
  
"So, now can we start talking about tonight?" Rory asked, trying to steer the discussion towards the key topic.  
  
"It is a lovely night, the dark sky, the cool breeze, the sound of crickets...." Lorelai said evasively.  
  
"Since when is the sound of crickets lovely?"  
  
"Since it suddenly became better than the sound of my mother's voice."  
  
"Good. We're talking about it."  
  
"No, we're not. We've alluded to it, but we will not talk about it."  
  
Rory wasn't about to be put off that easily. "She was only trying to help."  
  
"She was not. And I said we were not going to talk about it."  
  
"You brought it up."  
  
"And I brought it back down," Lorelai declared with finality.  
  
"Fine. If you're going to be this way, let's go back to option C."  
  
"This is exactly what she wanted," Lorelai said, almost to herself.  
  
Rory turned to face her mother. "*What* is 'exactly what she wanted'?"  
  
"This distance between us. She's been lonely and miserable all summer and she's just relishing the fact that when you go off to Harvard -" Lorelai choked off the rest of her sentence.  
  
It didn't matter; Rory heard the unspoken sentiment anyway. She even empathized with it. Smiling sympathetically, she tried to reassure her mother. 

"It'll only be a physical distance, and Harvard isn't even all that far away.  
  
"I know, sweetie. I know."  
  
"And Grandma just wanted to help. She wasn't trying to rub anything in your face."  
  
"Then why does it feel sticky?" Lorelai quipped, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I think that's the honey glaze from the turkey."  
  
"Well, what do you say we go to Luke's so I can wash this off with some coffee?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
  
  
Lorelai pulled up in front of Luke's, and the two entered the quiet diner.  
  
"It's closing time in two minutes," Luke grunted.  
  
"Regular closing time or our closing time?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I didn't know there was a difference."  
  
"Of course there's a difference! The Gilmores are privileged patrons here. We get an extra ten minutes after closing."  
  
"Who said?"  
  
"It's a tacit agreement."  
  
"Uh huh. And who agreed, tacitly?" Luke inquired.   
  
"My negotiator and your negotiator."  
  
"My negotiator?"  
  
"Tacit negotiator. He's so quiet you probably never even knew you had him."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"That's the best you've got? Boy, am I wearing you down!"  
  
"Well, between you and Bootsy, I'd say I'm pretty much done for the day."  
  
"It's been a long one."   
  
"Amen," Luke agreed.  
  
Rory had been silently watching the two in bittersweet amusement. Even though she could not imagine a better way to unwind after the evening they had just had, she could not help but feel Jess' absence.  
  
"Hey, Luke," she finally said. "Jess hasn't come back yet, has he?"  
  
"Nah. He's probably still working on the apartment with Bree. I guess he'll stay over if they're working too late."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lorelai caught the drop in her daughter's voice. 

"Um, Luke," she broke in, "and... you're okay with that?"  
  
"Okay with what?" Luke blinked, missing her intent completely.  
  
"I mean, two unchaperoned teenagers alone in an apartment?" she tried, a little more pointedly.  
  
"There're going to be two unchaperoned teenagers alone in that apartment every day. As long as they do whatever they do over there, I'm not responsible for it. Taylor wants to point his finger at someone, he can point to the guy who sold them the place."  
  
"Yeah, but Jess is always your responsibility no matter where he is." Her tone shifted, becoming almost lecturing. "You're a parent now, Luke. You have to start -"  
  
"Oh, wait. Let me get my pad so I can take notes on another one of your 'How to be a Parent' lectures. Really, you ought to start charging for these seminars," Luke said sardonically.  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is that you're not just some state ranger that once Jess crosses the border of your territory he's no longer your responsibility. He's under your charge all the time, everywhere, and because of that, lucky you, you're entitled to set certain rules. Like, uh, I don't know, let's see, he shouldn't be out after a certain time without letting you know where he is and what he's doing. He shouldn't be staying over at anyone's house without getting your permission. Let me know if these sound good to you."   
  
"Hey, I understand what you're saying and believe me, I know how to lay down the law when it's necessary," he began, still miffed and trying (just a little too hard) to be convincing. Then he returned to his earnest argument. "But this, this is no big deal. He's been helping them move in. I'm sure they'll be too tired to cook up any town pranks tonight."   
  
"It's not just town pranks we're talking about here, Luke," Lorelai pointed out, returning to her original concern.  
  
"I get it, and I'm deliberately avoiding the subject because it's not my business. It now qualifies as your closing time, so we can either keep talking about something that isn't our business or you can order the coffee I'm certain you came in here for," Luke declared, trying to end the conversation.  
  
Lorelai bristled at being dismissed so. "Now, listen -!"  
  
"Um, we'll just take the coffee, Luke," Rory interjected, shooting Lorelai a stern glance as she made the save.   
  
Luke nodded and gave them two paper cups of coffee.   
  
"Thanks, Luke," Rory said, taking her coffee and pulling her mother off the diner stool and towards the door.  
  
Outside again, Lorelai gave Rory a penetrating stare.  
  
"What was that about?" she finally said.  
  
"Yes, what was that about?" Rory returned.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"You had no business telling Luke all of that."  
  
"What are you talking about? You mean to tell me you think -"  
  
"It doesn't matter what I think!" Rory cut her off heatedly. "Wherever Jess goes and whatever he does is his business. When it affects the town, it's Taylor's business. When it affects Luke, it's Luke's business, and when it affects me, it's my business. It is never your business."  
  
"When it affects you it affects me, so it *is* my business. Today, it affected you. It was my business, babe."  
  
"It did not affect me."  
  
"You don't care that Jess is alone with Bree at this time of night, that he might be staying over there with her?"  
  
"It only affects me if... if... something happens," she mumbled shamefacedly.   
  
"Oh, yeah, Jess. And Bree. Alone. In an apartment. At night. With paint. And nothing is going to happen. Yeah. Okay," Lorelai thought aloud. When she heard her words reverberate in her ear, she looked at Rory in mortification. "I mean, of course there's going to be some mean painting happening at that house tonight. Painting doesn't qualify as nothing. Remember when I was going through that Bob Villa phase? Boy, could that guy paint a house."   
  
"I don't care what you think is going on at that apartment," Rory responded, not buying the bumbling save. "But whatever it is, it's none of your business. Even if it affects me, it has nothing to do with you. I can take care of myself. When I leave for college, I will be taking care of myself, and you can ignore it, deny it, run from it, but sooner or later you're going to have to face it. You might as well read Grandma's magazines and start preparing for it now, but whatever you do, stay out of this."  
  
Lorelai stood baffled as her daughter started to storm away... but she rallied fast, and her face tightened. "Rory, you get back here right now!"  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Rory turned around and walked the few paces to stand right before her mother, her arms folded.  
  
"You're barking up the wrong tree," Lorelai began, "and I won't have it. You're angry. That's understandable. But instead of taking your anger out on the person who deserves it, you're taking it out on me, and I'm not going to take it. You want to talk about ignoring, denying, and running. You're the one doing it -"  
  
"You don't know that there's anything to ignore or deny!" Rory shouted.  
  
"Oh, there is. You're trying to ignore and deny the fact that you're bothered by whatever there is, has been, or may be between Jess and Bree. And that's fine, but sooner or later you're going to have to face it. In the meantime, keep me out of it. This is not about me and you know it."  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I'm going for a walk."  
  
"I think you mean 'May I go for a walk?'" Lorelai corrected with a stern glare.  
  
"'May I please go for a walk?'" Rory parroted acidly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two walked off in opposite directions. At home, Lorelai sank in front of the television with a mug of coffee and a box of Twinkies. She flicked through the channels, repeatedly looking toward the door, wondering where Rory was and when she'd be walking in. Eventually, unable to get into the mundane shenanigans of Laverne and Shirley repeats, she sighed, reached over to the side table, and picked up some of Emily's magazines.  
  
Meanwhile, Rory walked to the bridge, holding reverently the cup of coffee Luke had given her. She sat in her usual spot. It was not the first time she had been alone, but it was the first time in her life that she felt lonely. And nothing in her grandmother's magazines could prepare her for this.   
  
  
  
  
Next Time....  
  
"Rory. Do you know what "criadillas de toro" are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bull's testicles."  
  
"Gross."  
  
"You eat them."  
  
"I think I'd remember if I ate bull's testicles."  
--------------------------------  
"Not bad," Jess said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Not bad at all."   



	16. Chapter Fifteen

AN. Hi everyone. Chapter 16 is in the works. Its a long chapter and hopefully will be done by the time I get back. I'm going away for 2 weeks where I'll have no computer access, but I'm gonna do my best to write-I'll have nothing else to do.  

enjoy and please review

Chapter Fifteen

Lorelai was thoroughly engrossed in reading when the phone rang. She fumbled for it without tearing her eyes from her reading and picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, mom."  
  
"Rory. Do you know what "criadillas de toro" are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bull's testicles."  
  
"Gross!" Rory judged, making a face.  
  
"You eat them."  
  
"I think I'd remember if I'd ever eaten bull's testicles."  
  
"No. Not you _per se_, but people eat them. In Spain," Lorelai explained.  
  
"They have a strange relationship with bulls in that country."  
  
"So are we sure we want to go there?"  
  
"More than ever."  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking we should bump it up on the list. Maybe before France instead of after?" the elder Gilmore suggested eagerly.  
  
"That works."  
  
"Cool. So where are you?"  
  
"Outside."   
  
"Yes, I know. Could you narrow down the vicinity?" Lorelai prodded.  
  
"Um, approximately two feet from the front door."  
  
"Okay. Why don't you come inside?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure we were okay first."  
  
"Ah. That's right. Are we?"  
  
"I was going to ask you," Rory murmured.  
  
"Well, I don't know. That was pretty bad."  
  
"It was."  
  
A moment's uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, mom," Rory finally whispered.  
  
"Me too. I'm not sorry for caring about you and worrying for you, but I'm still sorry."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"So, we're good?"  
  
"We will be."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Goodnight, mom."  
  
They hung up, and the next minute the door was opened and Rory appeared quietly inside. Lorelai walked over and they hugged. "Hey," Lorelai welcomed.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Me too. Want some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Ooh. Yeah. I'm just gonna go change."  
  
Rory went to her room while Lorelai prepared the hot chocolate in the kitchen. By the time Rory came out in her pajamas and socks, two mugs were on the table. They sat and breathed in the warm chocolate-y essence.  
  
"Frosted Flakes?" Lorelai offered.  
  
"Mm hmm." Rory took the box and dumped some into the chocolate. The two ate the mush in contented silence.  
  
After a while, Rory set her spoon down. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this," she confessed. "You know, going away, leaving."  
  
Lorelai smiled reassuringly. "You will be."  
  
"What about you? Are you ready for this?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. "I think I need more marshmallows."  
  
******************************'  
  
Jess and Bree worked diligently in the apartment. Jess stenciled on the wall, occasionally looking over at the map to make sure he was doing a good job. He carefully guided the charcoal tip along the wall, brushing away the residual grains with his finger, sometimes blowing off the smudge. His left eyebrow was arched with meticulous scrutiny. Bree painted a few feet away, sweeping the brush over the stenciled lines, leaving behind trails of red and black and yellow paint. Occasionally they grabbed a few fries and took some sips of their drinks. Jess reached for a ruler to straighten out his lines before darkening the charcoal imprints. Bree dabbed at Jess's lines before erasing them under rivulets of color. She used another cloth, a damp one hanging from her pocket, to wipe away the excess paint that strayed from the charted course.   
  
As they worked deep into the early morning, the scratch of the charcoal on the wall, the drone of the brush and the occasional sigh, were the only sounds to be heard.  
  
After a while, Bree went over to the other side of the apartment, and opened the windows wider. She took out a cigarette and put it in her mouth. Jess came over to her and flicked his lighter to light it. Setting his back against the wall as she had, he took the cigarette from her mouth as Bree casually blew out the smoke she'd inhaled, the pair of them sliding down the wall all the while. Their eyes were glued to the space in front of them that they had been working on all night. Sitting there, resting their arms on their bent knees and passing the cigarette, they stared at the wall they had just painted, assessing the work accomplished.   
  
"Not bad," Jess said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Not bad at all." 

Next Time.....

"You have a curfew" Bree teased in a song-song voice

Jess grunted "shut up"

"Man, the sucks"

****************

Kirk woke up from his trance, "Oh, did you say something? Excuse me. I was just processing rejection."  
"She must have been brutal," Lorelai assessed.  
Kirk, standing up, nodded, "He's a good guy, but he can just be rigid and close-minded sometimes."  
******************

"I don't deserve to be ignored.  I don't deserve to be at best an after-thought, when you run into me, for you to remember, 'hey, I know this girl.  I should say 'hi' or something.'  I don't deserve to sit there asking Luke every day where you are, when you're coming back, when can I talk to you.  I don't deserve to have everyone looking at me like some pathetic idiot doting after when you don't even give me a second glance when you're with Bree.  I don't dote, okay?"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

AN: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that this took so long.  Laura, Stew, and I worked very hard on this. Dana and Danyel did a great job betaing and editing. We're proud of this, I hope you guys like it.  And please remember, everything I do, I do for a reason.

(I apologize for the lack of preview for the nest chapter. Its still in its beginning stages and I don't want to commit to any dialouge until the final draft.)

Danyel asked me to post this:

"Do not blame Jewls for the delay in posting this chapter.  It would have been out three or four days ago had I not held up the works in beta, so send all torch-and-pitchfork waving mobs to *me* (author ID: Mad Minute), not to Jewls, your beloved author.  Please remember, she can't write more of this if you lynch her for a stuff-up that was *my* fault."

He's a sweetie, isn't he?

**Special thanks to Ivy who let me use her as a sounding board for the 'minor' details of this chapter that mean a lot to me.**

Ok, so enjoy

and please review.

Chapter Sixteen

"- So the guy says, 'What are you complaining about?  *I'm* the one that has to walk home by myself!'" Bree said as she and Jess entered the diner.

Jess shook his head, horrified laughter escaping him.  "Oh, my god, that's just... wrong on so many levels!"

Bree laughed. "I know.  Isn't it great?"

Jess nodded in agreement. "You know we're going to hell, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's a given."

Luke looked up from writing on a note pad at the sound of their voices. 

"Where have you been?!" he bellowed. 

"Excuse me?" Bree said, taken back.

"Jess, you were gone all night!"

"Yeah, I was at Bree's."

"I figured, but Jess, you can't do that. I have to know where you are at all times and you absolutely cannot stay out all night!"

Bree and Jess exchanged a look, rolling their eyes.

"Geez, alright," the Jess began.  "You're -"

"And do not tell me I'm over-reacting! You are my responsibility and I have to know where you are and if you want to stay out past 11:00PM, you need my permission and a damn good reason. You know that!" Luke ranted.

Jess dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment; being chewed out like this - especially in front of Bree - was at least a little embarrassing.  Being Jess, he tried to mask the humiliation with a show of attitude.  "OK, Uncle Luke. I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower.... If that's okay with you, that is?"

He didn't wait for his uncle's response, simply heading upstairs.  Bree shot a look at Luke and followed her friend. 

"Is he serious?" she exclaimed on the way up. 

"Sadly, yes."

"You have a curfew," Bree sing-songed.

Jess grunted something that might have been 'shut up.'

"Man, that sucks."

"Yeah, so every time we wanna go out, I gotta get a pardon from the warden," he sighed.

"You can always make a jail break," Bree said thoughtfully.

"Bree, are you... encouraging sneaking out?  That's just so unlike you!  'Shock me, shock me, shock me with that deviant behaviour!'" Jess cried in mock surprise and disappointment.

Bree just smiled. "'Freedom is not something that anybody can be given. Freedom is something people take, and people are as free as they want to be.'"

"Mark Twain?"

"James Baldwin."

"I didn't realise there was a fifth Baldwin brother," he deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, they keep him locked in a closet."

"But he seems so intelligent," Jess 'protested', continuing the game.

"He's not hot," Bree shrugged.

"Oh, so there we go." Jess smiled triumphantly.

"What can I say?  He's the black sheep."

"That is so wrong," he laughed.

"Since when did you become PC?" she jibed.  Jess snorted, and she went on,  "You know, I never had to sneak out, but I'm sure we can find a way... let's see, tying sheets together, blow-up doll in the bed...."

"Just call me Ferris Bueller."

"Adolescent and juvenile."

Jess nodded and smiled. "Pretty much."

"We're not gonna bother with that, are we?  You'll be walking out the front door."

Once again Jess nodded and smiled. "Pretty much."

"Out-and-out defiance." 

"Freedom is something you take..." 

Bree smiled. "Amen, brother. We need you as a third. Just me and Dom doesn't quite work out as well and we've never found an adequate replacement for you."

"So this is why you guys are moving here? You need a third in the rotation?"

"Well, yes. But we need you in the rotation. Dom doesn't do as well on his own. You know he works best with a tag team partner. And for some reason he prefers you to me for that job."

"Hmm... I wonder why?" Jess wondered sardonically.

"When we go out, all he attracts are the bitchy, arrogant girls -"

"The ones that figure he's gotta have something worthwhile if he's with you?"

"Exactly, and all the nice girls -"

"Are too intimidated to approach 'cause they don't think they could compete with a girl like you," Jess finished for her.  "Yeah, I know. I've been out with you, remember?"

Bree sighed. "To be young, rich and beautiful in America...."

"It's a curse," Jess laughed.

"It really is," she nodded. "So, that's why Dom needs you. You're the dark, mysterious, smart, brooding asshole -"

"And Dom's the goofy flirt. Yeah, we always did make a good team," he remembered fondly.

"It's because of you that he got the smart girls. He's been knee deep in bimbos for a while."

"He does have a thing for smart girls."

"It's a borderline fetish," Bree drawled. "He strives to screw better then himself."

"Intelligence through osmosis.  You gotta respect his commitment to the theory."

Bree smiled. "See?  This is why we need you. You're the smart angel. The one who defuses the bombs while still looking great in a bikini...."

"And not a hair out of place," he added.

"With the amount of gel you put in there, I should hope not," Bree quipped.

Jess looked over at Bree. "Look who's talking"

"Hey, I have way more hair then you, and it's curly... and I'm a girl, so it's okay!" Bree defended.

Jess cocked his eyebrow. "Oh, so *now* you're a girl - but when Dom drags me to strip clubs, all of a sudden you're a guy and wanna come too?"

"I keep my penis in a jar," she said offhandedly. "And do I hinder your strip club experience in any way? I mean, really?"

"No... you're a better guy than many who were born that way," Jess confirmed reluctantly. 

"And you like it when I come with you guys."

"Yeah, it's hot, alright? You happy?" he asked through a smile.

Bree nodded. "Very. Besides, what am I supposed to do when you guys are out having fun?"

"Have a sleep over with your girlfriends?" he teased.

"Right, and sit there doing our nails," she jeered.  She shifted her voice for a moment, mimicking the worst kind of Valley Girl.  "'Oh, my God!  Did you, like, see what she was wearing?'  I never understood why when getting their hair and nails done, woman talk about getting their hair and nails done. 'Like, last time, I got peach - but I have a date with Kevin tomorrow and he likes the red....' Do they not understand that it doesn't matter to guys what color their nails are? I mean, everyone knows that woman don't primp and dress to impress them. They do it to impress and one up each other!" Bree snorted.

"I'd imagine that you would enjoy that competition. You do like playing head games, you're good at it anyway."

Bree smirked.  "Yeah, but that's not even the point. It's not really a competition - it's more like shooting fish in a barrel. There's no challenge to it. Besides, it's not the competition that I abhor, it's the pretence. You know me, I mean, do whatever you want, but be honest about it - if not with someone else, at least with yourself. If there's anything I can't stand, it's self-delusion and false modesty.  And just because I'm good at it doesn't mean I like, respect or approve of it.  With women, it's all cattiness and 'feelings'.  Men on the other hand, are straightforward - and if there really *is* a problem, you beat the crap out of each other and then go for a beer.  Simple, quick, honest. Do you have any idea how much I wish I could just pummel someone and have it be done with?  It might sound barbaric but I think there comes a point where so-called maturity only hinders the individual. Ok, so some may see it as taking a few steps back in the evolutionary process, but at least they take some sort of action.  And I'll take the 'barbarianism' of men over the two-faced, weepy society of woman any day of the week.  Cause when it comes down to it, at least men are honest."

Jess nodded his head in agreement.

"So if I'm hanging with a bunch of girls, there'd better be massive amounts of alcohol present," (she dropped back into Valley-Speak) "or, I'm, like, gonna kill them!"

Jess laughed and shook his head. "You do that accent entirely too well."

Bree shrugged that off.  "I lived with bitches like that for a while.  It's ingrained into my psyche."

"Hey, I'm gonna hop in the shower.  What about you?" Jess said, quickly changing the subject.

Bree raised her eyebrow then proceeded to mock him. "How dare you proposition a lady like that!"

"Lady? I don't see a lady. I see a creature with a detachable penis.... but no 'lady'."

"How do you know if it's attached right now?" Bree asked.

"I don't."

"Then why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Hence the proposition - which I wasn't making anyway."

"Well, if you weren't propositioning me, why do you wanna find out if I've got a third leg?"

"To see who takes the shower first," Jess replied without missing a beat.

Bree smiled at him, enjoying their banter but knowing that Jess had won this round.

"You go. I've gotta make a few phone calls, anyway."

"All right."

"Besides, I wouldn't want you to be tempted to sneak a peek," she added.

"So you'll choose to smell instead?"

"I don't smell bad," Bree said. "Besides, people will forgive a little odour with me."

"And why's that?"

"Well, when you're young, rich and beautiful in America, people can and will overlook almost anything."

"It's a curse," he smiled.

"It really is."

Jess shook his head and turned to go to the bathroom. Bree sighed and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. As she went to dial the number, Jess's shirt came flying at her head. She laughed and called into the bathroom, "You know, Jess, you might have untapped potential as a stripper."

"Yeah, I'll put that on the list," he returned, rolling his eyes and turning on the shower. "Won't *that* be a proud day for all of us?"

Bree laughed and dropped Jess's shirt on the floor before dialling the number. She went and sat on a chair by the table while she waited for someone to pick up.

"Bill Peterson, please. Well, then patch me through to his cell phone, thank you." She drummed her fingers on the table while she waited. "Bill, hi.  Your gal Friday learns quick. I just wanted to make sure there were no problems....  Yes, there was a payment charged to my credit card yesterday morning.  NYPD, that's correct. I trust there were no problems?  Good. About the apartment... I'm paying rent? Yes, that's fine...no, I don't know how long I'm going to be here, I trust that the landlord is... taken care of, good.  Who?" Bree laughed. "No, no, it's not a problem, for me anyway. He, on the other hand... he's already signed the contracts?  Excellent. Yes, I took care of that this morning." A wave of... something... passed over Bree's face. "Yes, I've spoken to him about my responsibilities.  All right, have the contracts sent over as... they're already en route? Fine. Yes, I *will* sign them, as long as they stipulate the terms that were previously discussed. Make sure they are no new addenda, because I *will* find them and you and I both know I do not like having my patience tried. Good. Thank you."

Bree hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She smiled to herself, trying to convince herself that she was, in fact, doing the right thing. 

*******************************************

Kirk entered the diner and stood notably before the door, looking around. He finally cleared his throat, trying to demand the attention of the unconcerned patrons. When a few eyes acknowledged him, he stated, rather importantly, "I need to speak to the owner of this establishment."

Luke looked up from his order pad.  "What is it, Kirk?"

Kirk approached Luke, fixing a clip-on tie on his pink pin-stripe shirt.  "Are you the owner?"

Luke glared at Kirk, exasperated. "Kirk, what do you want?  I don't have time for this."

Kirk dropped the formality and slipped into a nearby table, gesturing for Luke to join him. When the two of them were seated, Kirk folded his hands and began to state his purpose.  "Would you be able to close your diner for approximately two months?"

"No."

"After closing time?"

"Would I be able to close my diner after closing time?"

"Yes. That is my question."

"You mean would I be able to keep the diner open longer after closing time?" Luke asked, trying to make sense of the crazy man's ramblings.

"No. I mean, would you be able to keep your diner closed after closing time?"

"Forever?"

"No. Just for the night."

"So, you're asking me if I can keep my diner closed after I've closed it but before I've opened it again?"

"Yes," Kirk stated, as if it was obvious.

Luke sighed.  "I think I can manage that, Kirk."

"Great. So would I be able to use your diner after it's closed?"

"For what?" Luke demanded, getting tired of Kirk very quickly.

"To shoot my next movie."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No, I really am."

"I don't care if you're serious. The answer is no."

"I'll give you a part in the movie," Kirk offered.

"No," Luke replied promptly.

"No acting skills or IQ required."

"I wouldn't want to steal *your* part, Kirk."

Kirk didn't let Luke's comment deflect him. "I appreciate your sarcastic humor, but I would ask you to take this seriously now. This is my future we're talking about." 

The softer, sympathetic Luke beneath the gruff exterior was moved by Kirk's plea.  "Fine.  You can use the diner after closing for two weeks.  I'm right upstairs and I don't want to have to hear anything going on down here. The minute I do, you're out. Do what you have to do quietly and make sure you clean up after."

"Thank you." Kirk shook Luke's hand. "You won't regret it. Now can we discuss some of the remodelling I'll have to do for the film?"

Luke's eyes bugged out. "What!?"

"Just a few things."

"No," Luke replied sternly, just about ready to rip Kirk's head off. 

"Okay. Just one thing. I'll have to move the counter."

"Kirk, don't touch my counter."

"Can I at least move the register?"

"No."

"Okay. No remodelling, then."  Kirk scratched something off a piece of paper, and handed the paper and pen to Luke.  "Can you please read the agreement and sign the contract? Oh, and on the flip side there's a list of film-maker's rights."

Luke got up, crumpled up the sheet of paper, and threw it with the trays he began to clear off.

"When can I began filming?" Kirk called out.

Luke ignored him and walked to the kitchen.

************************************************

Bree walked around the apartment, while she waited for Jess to get out of the shower. She looked at the safe and took note of the number that the dial was rested on.  She found herself in Luke's side of the apartment and looked at the bed, which was made haphazardly. She glanced over into the half open drawer on the bedside table. Inside, was an old, worn, black and white picture of a couple on their wedding day.  Next to it, lay a black detachable camera lens.

She looked up and her eyes rested on a guitar leaning in the corner. She furrowed her eyebrows. The guitar seemed out of place for a guy like Luke but she smiled at the small revelation into his character. She knelt beside it and winced as she ran her finger across the strings. Resisting the urge to tune it, she stood up and walked over to the window, fingering the curtains along the way. 

As she made her way back into the main area of the apartment she came across a brown, leather bound notebook lying open on the table beside a solar calculator.  She looked over it and mentally redid some of the calculations, double checking Luke's answers. She nodded at his accuracy and wandered over to pick up Jess's shirt off the floor, smelled it and made a face.  Fresh from that experience, she wandered into Jess's room, shirt in hand, and glanced around it. It was messy, clothes strewn about, books here and there, CDs scattered across the dresser... she smiled at the familiarity of it all.  Tossing his shirt onto the bed, she lifted her own for a quick sniff; wincing at what she found, she swept it off and lay back on Jess's bed, dressed only in a black bra and Jess's jeans.

********************************************

Lorelai and Rory surveyed the diner for seats as they came in, but all were occupied... except for two at Kirk's table. They walked over and looked down at Kirk who sat with a blank expression on his face.

"Uh, Kirk?" Lorelai began. "Did you order something?"

Kirk did not answer.

"Because, uh, see, we would like to order something, and we would like to eat our order, and I like to sit when I eat because, well, if I eat standing up, it all goes to my feet and it's bigger shoes for me, and while I normally jump at any excuse to go shoe shopping, I'm trying to avoid canoe shopping, so I'd like a table where I can sit and eat my food, but all the other tables are occupied with people eating and here's this one with two extra chairs and you... not eating. So...."

Kirk came out of his trance. "Oh, did you say something? Excuse me. I was just processing rejection."

"She must have been brutal," Lorelai assessed.

Kirk nodded and stood suddenly.  "He's a good guy, but he can just be rigid and close-minded sometimes."

Lorelai and Rory exchanged perplexed looks as they sat down at the table.  Luke came over to get their orders.

Kirk extended his hand.  "I just want you to know that there are no hard feelings."

Luke quickly shook Kirk's hand. "Yeah, that's great Kirk." He looked past the would-be _auteur_ to the Gilmores.  "What do you want?"

"Um, excuse me," Kirk interrupted. "Should I leave my number in case you sleep on it and change your mind?"

"That won't be necessary, Kirk."

"Very well then," Kirk said, disappointed, and left the diner.

"You could have at least done dinner and a movie," Lorelai scolded.

"He looks so heartbroken," Rory added compassionately.

"What are you two talking about?" asked a baffled Luke.

"You and Kirk," Lorelai answered.

"He only asked for the movie. You want me to agree to that and throw in free dinner?"

"Well, yeah."

"It's only proper, Luke," Rory admitted.

"Look, this is my diner. I decide what goes on in here, and I'm not going to have Kirk come in here and change everything around."

"Just remember what happened with Rachel," Lorelai reminded.

"What does this have to do with Rachel?"

"It has nothing to do with Rachel. It has to do with you and being willing to share your life with someone."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm sharing my life with too many people. It's my diner I can't share with any more. Let Kirk film his movie at Taylor's."

"Huh? Is that what that was about?"

"Yeah. What did you think it was about?"

"Well, um, I thought Kirk wanted you...." Lorelai looked to Rory for a save.

"- To co-direct his movie," the youngest Gilmore shrugged.

"No. Though, I tell you, the answer would have been 'no' to that, too. That's a money pit waiting to happen.  Anyway, what do you girls want?"

"Luke," Rory broke in, "Is Jess here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs. You can go up if you want."

Rory excused herself and went upstairs.

"So, what time did Jess get in?" Lorelai asked casually.

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Huh." The two lapsed into awkward silence, both dreading what the 'I told you so' that threatened the ambience would do.

Luke broke first.  "Look, I'm sorry about last night. You were right. I guess I'm just not used to this whole parent thing."

"Hey, that's understandable. It fell on your lap unexpectedly, and Jess is a grown kid so he's got a lot of baggage with him. You're used to something totally different and so is he, and you need time to get adjusted to each other. I mean, you two did last a year together right?  Now that his friends are here, he might start to fall back into old behaviours. All I'm saying is that rules can be helpful."

"And you're right, and I appreciate the advice. Let me ask you something. Who taught you how to raise Rory?"

"Well, I was young and my parents weren't around, not that I would have wanted tips from them anyway, so it was pretty much 'learn as I go' with Rory."

"And she turned out great."

"That she did."

"See, I'd like to learn as I go. I need to make my own mistakes and hopefully learn from them."

"As opposed to me playing the teacher. I got it. Sounds fair." 

"Great. And I'm really sorry about last night."

"Yeah. Me too."

"So, uh, coffee and some sort of greasy, salty, or sugary thing, am I right?"

"That sounds about right. A pig on a cow, and a cheese Danish."

"And for Rory?" 

"The same."

"Jesus." Luke shook his head as he turned to go. "Coming right up!"

"Oh, and Luke?"  He turned back to hear the interruption. "If it's any consolation, I'm still learning, too."

Luke nodded and returned to the kitchen.

***************************************************

Bree walked over to a pile of Jess's books and lightly ran her fingers across the spines, reading the titles as she went.  Confusion washed over her features as her finger stopped on a copy of 'The Fountainhead'. She pulled it out and flipped to a random page and read some of his notes. She smiled to herself and flipped to another page where she laughed and rolled her eyes in amusement. Her eyes darted around the room and finally landed on what she was looking for, she picked up the pen and scribbled in a few notes next to Jess's and then threw the book on to the bed, on top of the shirt she recently discarded there.

She looked around the room and noted that something was missing. Bree thought for a second, and reached under Jess's pillow only to find it empty.  After another moment's thought, she ran her finger across the bookshelves once again - this time with purpose. Her finger stopped on a thick book entitled 'Remembrance of Things Past'.  She took it off the shelf and opened it, revealing it to be hollow.  She smiled as she went through it. Inside, she found ticket stubs from movies and concerts; a familiar pair of keys that Bree knew opened a certain third floor apartment in the Village; an expired metro card; a bus ticket stub from a one way ticket from Port Authority to Stars Hollow; an open-ended one-way ticket from Star's Hollow to Port Authority; a slip of paper that has scribbled on it 'NY Methodist - Bree's direct line' with a phone number underneath.  On the bottom of the box lay a familiar photograph of the three of them.  Dom stood in the middle, holding up an official looking piece of paper whose words the camera didn't quite get. They were smiling.  Proud and happy, capturing that brief moment in time almost two years ago when they were free and their lives full of possibilities.  She smiled. 

Breaking her trance, she heard the apartment door open and someone walk in. She put the 'book' back in its place and walked towards the door

"Jess?" Rory called.

Bree walked out of Jess's room and saw Rory standing there, her back to her. "He's in the shower," she supplied casually, leaning against the doorframe.

Rory spun around to face Bree.  "OH!  You scared me!" She forced a smile, absorbing the sight of Bree in her bra... after coming out of Jess's room.

"Sorry. I can get him if you want."

"No, that's okay."

"It's no problem," Bree assured her.  "He spends too much time in the bathroom anyway."  Crossing to the bathroom, Bree walked right in without knocking, closed the door behind her and waved some steam away from her face. "Jesus, Jess. Leave some hot water for the rest of the town!"

"What do you want?"

"Other than a 1972 Glenturret Single Highland Malt Scotch? Rory's here."

"I'm in the shower."

"Yeah, so... what do you want me to do? Send her in?" Bree said rolling her eyes

Jess smiled behind the curtain. 

"Stop smiling," Bree scolded lightly. "So how long are you gonna be?"

"I dunno. Just tell her I'll talk to her later."

Bree stood outside the shower looking down at the condensation collecting on the tiles, contemplating whether or not to interfere.  After a moment, she made an uncertain start.  "Jess?"

"What?" Jess barked, a touch irritably.

"You should talk to her."

"Why? Bree, what's going on?"

Bree sighed. "Exactly."

"What?"

"When's the last time you talked to her? Y'know, more then just 'hello' and 'goodbye'?"

Jess paused and thought.  "Ummm...."

"Was it before I got here?"

"Yes?" he answered hesitantly.

"And you like this girl...?"

"... yes..."

"You're an idiot, Jess.." Bree sighed.

"Yeah, I know," he nodded, comprehension sinking in. "Shit. Any suggestions?"

"You really like her?" Bree confirmed.

"Yeah."

"Grovel."

"Really? But, you hate guys who grovel."

"She's not me, Jess.  The same rules don't apply. It would help to remember that," Bree said, only half joking. 

Jess rolled his eyes. "Really? Cause I couldn't tell.  You two could be sisters." 

"Ooo, Rocky's such a funny boy," Bree cooed sarcastically.

Jess snorted at the name, thinking fast. "Okay, just...um, tell her to wait. I'll be out in a minute."

Bree nodded and headed to the door; she paused when she got there, one hand on the handle.  "Sure, but you know the longer you take in there, the longer I hang out with Rory and you never know what we might start talking about... Rocky," she said wickedly, and was gone, closing the door behind her.

"Bree?  Bree!  Dammit!" he hissed, washing the shampoo out of his hair as fast as humanly possible. 

Bree walked over to where Rory was standing uncomfortably.  "He'll be out in a second."

Rory just nodded and stared at the wall.

"He's just giving his hair a pep talk," Bree joked.

Rory gave a tight smile; ordinarily she would be laughing about Jess and his hair, but Bree put her a little on edge.

"Each strand has its own voice."

"Like the leaves in Monty Python?" Rory joined in.

"Exactly."

Almost despite themselves, they shared a laugh.

"I love Monty Python," Rory reminisced.

"Me too.  Although 'The Life of Brian'...?"

"You didn't get it either?"

"No."

"Thank you!" Rory laughed.

Bree joined in.  "Jess claims that he does and that it's funny, but I know him. That's just him being superior. He does that, but you get used to it."  Even as she said that, she watched Rory's smile go from genuine to forced.  "You know, I could probably do this small talk for days, but I don't think pretence does anyone any good, so go ahead."

"What?"

"If you have something to say, go ahead," Bree explained gently.

"Um, no. I don't really have anything to say."  Rory glanced about nervously.

"Really?" Bree asked tonelessly.

"Really." 

Bree didn't buy the other girl's 'I'm not uncomfortable' act for a second. "Right. Well, we haven't really talked so I don't really know how you feel about my being here."  She paused to give Rory a chance to chime in; Rory thought about what she could say to Bree, something appropriate and not strange and weird, but Bree went on before anything came to mind.  "Not that it really matters. I mean, it's not going to change anything, for me anyway. You're entitled to your feelings, of course."

"...Of...course," Rory replied, her unease growing by the moment.

"And they'll dictate your actions... but not mine. Regardless, you don't need to worry about me. My being here has, absolutely nothing to do with you. So... you can chill."  Bree gave Rory an honest smile.

"I am...chill," Rory asserted.  "I'm, I'm very chill. I'm so chill, I'm actually a little bit cold."

Bree smiled at her, as if to say 'well, if you say so.'

Before anything more could be said, Jess walked out of the bathroom clad in only a towel around his waist and a smaller towel around his neck.  "Hey."

"Hi," Rory replied faintly.

Bree looked at Jess and snorted. "What? Do you shower in the dark?"  She took the smaller towel from around Jess's neck and wiped away some shampoo still left lingering on his ear. 

Jess rolled his eyes. "Thanks, mom."

"Oh, yeah, right.  Do you really wanna explore *that* little Freudian nightmare?"

Jess thought for a moment and then shuddered. 

"Didn't think so."

Rory watched, a little amazed, as Bree started to inspect Jess's hair further.  He saw her expression and rolled his eyes.  "It's easier not to fight it."

Rory smiled in spite of herself, watching Bree momentarily take control of Jess's free will. Jess always gave at least the appearance of control, but seeing him submit to Bree this way showed her a new side of him. A side that was both amusing and distressing. Bree had a power over Jess, and Rory wasn't sure how, or even if, she would be able to contend with it.

"Alright, alright. That's enough," Jess finally said, shooing Bree away.  He raised his hands to the back of his neck, as if to wipe away the lingering effect that Bree's touch left on his skin.

"Alright," Bree said casually, "I'm gonna hit the shower. Jess, you should probably get dressed. Not that the scenery isn't just...lovely, but I do think Rory is getting a little red faced. I guess she's not used to seeing you quite so... exposed." 

Jess rolled his eyes shot Bree a look that told her to shut up. Bree laughed and turned to Rory.

"Rory, it was nice talking to you and I look forward to seeing you around. Jess, put some pants on before that towel falls off and you really embarrass Rory...  and yourself." Bree smacked Jess's backside with the small towel before turning and walking in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Jess turned to Rory.  "Sorry about that. Bree's a little...."  He trailed off for a moment.  "Well, they haven't exactly created a word that quite describes her. So I'm just gonna say 'different' and leave it at that."

Rory giggled in spite of herself.

"But she's right. I really should put some pants on," he added, getting a tighter grip on the towel around his waist. "I'll be right back."

Rory nodded as Jess walked past her into his room and shut the door.  When he was gone, she sat on the couch, her hands resting on her legs. She looked at the bathroom door, then looked to the door of Jess's room, then looked up at the ceiling. She started counting the little holes in the ceiling; once that started hurting her eyes, she moved on to twiddling her fingers. She looked up at the ceiling again, back at Jess's door, and to her twiddling fingers once more.  She stopped twiddling them and just sighed. 

Rory was so lost in herself that when Jess finally emerged from his room a few minutes later, the sound of the door actually startled her.

"Hey." Jess smiled in amusement at catching her off-guard.

"Hi."

"So...." he started. "Look, I know that I've been a little preoccupied the last few days, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry -"

"Why exactly are you sorry, Jess?" Rory snapped, surprising herself even as she stood up to face him.  "Are you sorry you were busy just because you had better things to do otherwise, things that have nothing to do with me?  Are you sorry because you've hardly been around to serve me coffee and you know Luke doesn't draw the funny faces on my napkin? Are you sorry because you haven't called me at all and haven't spoken to me in person for more than two minutes for the past few days? Are you sorry because I've felt like an idiot thinking there was something more between us when there's hardly anything between us? I mean, is there anything between us? Because I thought there was and then Bree came and you changed with me and everyone saw it. I mean, this is Stars Hollow we're talking about. Now, I don't know why but my first instinct is to trust you, but then my mom was saying -"

"Your mom?" Jess interrupted, caustically interrogative.

"Not just my mom. Miss Patty, Kirk, Babette, everyone. Because, you see, I'm not the only one who thought there was something more between us. And then they kept asking me whether or not we were together and I didn't even know what to say. I mean, it seems to be obvious to everyone that you and Bree are not over, that you're very much together, so where does that leave me? Do I just not factor into your life at all? Am I a customer, an acquaintance for occasional conversation, a friend, a... oh, I don't know. All I know is that if I fall into anything after acquaintance, then I don't deserve how I've been treated these past few days. I don't deserve to be ignored. I don't deserve to be, at best, an after-thought for you to run into me and remember, 'hey, I know this girl. I should say 'hi' or something.' I don't deserve to sit there asking Luke every day where you are, when you're coming back, when can I talk to you. I don't deserve to have everyone looking at me like some pathetic idiot doting after when you don't even give me a second glance when you're with Bree. I don't dote, okay? And I just don't deserve to feel like I don't matter because you've got friends now, like I was just a bench warmer. And I don't even know where that came from because I don't like sports so how they come into my analogies, I don't know, but you know, it fits. And I'm going to shut up now because I'm just going to ramble nonsensically and it's going to ruin the seriousness of my complaint." Rory finished up gasping for breath while trying to remain strong.

Silence settled in among them. Jess was taken back by Rory's rant and didn't know what to say, where to start.  

"You know, for someone who's not a sports person, you pull off that analogy pretty well. You might wanna think about a new career. Goodbye, Christiane Amanpour, hello, Howard Cosell." 

Rory sighed in frustration. "You know what? Just forget it. Forget everything, I certainly will."  She turned and begun to walk away.

Jess quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Rory, wait!"

"What? You wanna make some more jokes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For making jokes?"

"For the past few days," he amended, letting go of her arm. "I've been a dick, and you're right, you don't deserve that. I would try to explain... but it would come across sounding like an excuse and it doesn't matter anyway. So I'm just gonna say I'm sorry, and hope that you can forgive me."

Rory looked at him, a little stunned by his candor.

"And I really hope you can because I really don't want this to end before it even gets a chance to really start," Jess finished.

"'This'?" A smile played on her lips.

Jess smirked.  "This, " he said, then pulled her in close to him and kissed her gently.  "Us. "  He looked her in the eyes, trying to convince her it was for real. The walls broke away and he looked at her with such openness and want that it almost scared her.  In all the time she'd known him, he'd never lowered his guard like this, never left himself this vulnerable.

"You know, you look like a puppy who knows he's been bad and it trying to escape punishment."

Jess smirked and rolled his eyes, then gave a little pout.

Rory sighed. "Why can't I stay mad at you?"

Jess leaned in and kissed her again. She tried to get a few more words out, but he silenced them with more kisses.  Both were smiling. 

"I just didn't know where we were. I mean, we spent the summer together as kind'a friends, and it was -"

"Great," Jess finished, then kissed her again. 

"Yeah. And then we fight. And then you to come to my window and we make out, and then Bree shows up, and I just didn't know where we stood. And everyone was telling me all these things and I didn't know what to think."

Jess pulled away and looked her in the eye.  "Next time you want to know something, just ask me, okay? Because none of these people know what I'm thinking and I can't read your mind."

"Okay.  I will."

"And I really don't want to have to constantly defend myself against the stupid nosy people in this town. They don't know me, and they don't know us."

Rory looked away, feeling stupid and ashamed and just a little petty over how she'd acted earlier. "I know."

Jess put his fingers under her chin and raised her head so she was looking back in his eyes. "So when they start talking shit...."

"I'll come talk to you."

"That's all I ask," he said and kissed her on the neck.  "And that wasn't making out.  When we're making out, you'll know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."  He kissed her softly.

"Are we making out now?" Rory whispered.

Jess kissed her again, a little longer but still sweet. She smiled inwardly and kissed him back.

"What about now?"

They shared a small kiss, making their way back over to the couch.

"Now?"

They both smiled and kissed again.

"Now?"

Jess kissed her again, this time harder, open-mouthed.

"What about now?" Rory giggled.

Jess moved to kiss her again, but she pulled away.

"Now?" she smiled.

Jess kissed her deeper and more passionately and gently pulled her down onto the couch with him. His hands ran through her hair while his tongue found hers in an intimate dance. Her hands moved over his chest, mapping out the new territory. When Jess felt Rory becoming more comfortable, he let his hands drift slowly down her sides to her thighs. He pulled his mouth from hers and trailed kisses along her jaw line, making his way to her neck. His kisses were soft and gentle, not pushing her too far and she felt safe in his arms. She instinctively tilted her head back to give him better access to her soft skin.

"Now?" she whispered.

Jess smiled. She certainly was a cute tease.  "If you don't know, then I'm definitely not doing something right; and I need more practice."

"Well, anything I can do to help...."  Rory dipped her head down and pulled Jess back into the kiss; not about to resist temptation, he eagerly returned it and they laid back on the couch and continued to make out.

***************************************

Downstairs, Luke watched in disgust as Lorelai finished her meal.  "Ever think of going to that Nathan's hot dog contest? You might be the one to beat that skinny Asian kid." 

"I'm sorry, Luke, but I am a lady," she retorted in mock delicacy. 

"She says as she licks the last of the barbecue sauce off her fingers." 

"That sure was good. Well, I'd hate to eat and run but this is how I burn the calories." 

"But Rory's still upstairs. Jesus, you couldn't even wait for her." 

"Oh no. I have a feeling that's going to be a while. She and Jess have some... issues to settle." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Closure, my friend. Closure. Gotta go. Bag Rory's food and save it someplace warm for her. Thanks a bunch."   Lorelai took a moment to drain her coffee and left the diner. 

***********************************

Mouths merging relentlessly, Jess's hand played with the hem of Rory's shirt as she ran her hands through his hair. He pulled away slightly and moved his mouth back down the length of Rory's neck, pausing every so often to suck on the skin softly. Rory rolled her head back in pleasure... and glanced at the clock.

"I have to go!"

"What? No, why do you have to go?" Jess asked, not moving away from her neck.

"I have SAT prep class."

"Oh, I was wondering why you were in your uniform. Not that I'm complaining. I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth," he replied, his attention still on her neck. 

She was momentarily distracted once again by what he was doing, letting out a soft moan before focusing once more. "I have to go."

"Didn't you already take the SAT's?" Jess asked, running his hand up her side, enjoying how it made her shiver. 

"Yes, but if I'm gonna go to Harvard, I'm gonna need to take them as many times as I can to get the highest score."

"But you don't need that class, you know all that stuff anyway." He kissed her neck again, desperately trying to get her to stay here with him.

"Hey, the classes may be easy, but I need all the practice I can get."

"I'll help you practice." His lips found hers again and he kissed her passionately.

"You will?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Sure."  He moved back to her neck.  "I'll even take the test for you...."

Rory smiled. "Jess...."

"You don't have to go," he insisted gently, sliding his hand under the hem of her skirt to caress her knee.

"Jess, no, I have to go."

Stifling a groan, Jess stopped and sat up, trying to calm himself down. "Alright. Alright."

Rory stood up and straightened out her clothes before making her way to the door.  Jess followed, lagging behind a little to adjust himself.

Rory stopped just short of the door and turned around. "Jess."

"Yeah?" he replied, caught off guard for a second. 

"What happens after I leave?"

"Other then the me having to take a long, cold shower?"

She blushed bright pink.  "No, I mean...."  Her voice failed her for a moment.  "Am I gonna see you again?"

Jess smiled in spite of himself. "Yeah, of course."

"When?" she asked, trying to be firm, making sure he wouldn't just forget about her.

"'When'?"

"Yes. I need a plan," Rory explained firmly. "I need a day and a time and notice. And I need you to stick to it."

Jess wasn't used to having his life mapped out or having a set schedule, but he relented and gave in to her.  "When are you going to be free today?"

"After four."

"Okay.  I don't know when Dom's gonna be here, so I don't know when we're gonna be done with the moving...."

"Oh...kay... well, we could see each other tomorrow...."

"No, I wanna see you tonight. What about eight? We should be done by then."

Rory smiled at his commitment to her. "Okay, so eight o'clock."

"Right. Eight o'clock at the apartment."

".... I don't know where it is."

"Oh.  Right.  Um, ok, so here then.  Downstairs?"

Rory nodded and smiled. "Our first date."

"First date," he confirmed, smiling back at her.

"Okay, so... bye."

Jess leaned in and gave Rory one last parting kiss. 

"Rory?" he whispered, his forehead resting against hers.

"Mmm?"

"Never again let me go twenty-four hours without doing that."

Rory smiled and gave him a light kiss before separating herself from him.  "Bye."

Jess nodded his head goodbye and Rory walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Jess smiled to himself, amazed at how much she got to him. Her gentle touches, her innocence - it blew him away.  He heard the shower running in the background and remembered Bree. He went to the closet and pulled out a towel before making his way into the bathroom, leaving the door partially open behind him.

Bree, sensing that there was someone in the room, popped her head out from behind the curtain.

"Hey," she greeted, then took notice of the towel. "Oh, thanks."

"I know you usually air dry, but you run the risk of giving someone a heart attack that way."

"Aww, how sweet," Bree cooed, returning under the shower stream.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be sweet. I'm just being realistic. No matter how vivid the imagination, very few people are prepared to see you Full Monty."

Bree looked down at her naked body and shrugged in agreement.

"When's Dom coming?"

"Soon."

"Cool, cause I made plans with Rory tonight."

"Alright," Bree said indifferently. "Everything okay?"

Jess smiled to himself. "Yeah."

"Cool. She really does like you, you know."

Jess was about to say something when Bree beat him to it. "I think Luke's coming into the apartment."

Jess stuck his head out the door, and sure enough he heard Luke thumping up the stairs. "Jesus, you have ears like a bat. "

"Go. I'm done here anyway. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"All right," Jess said, leaving her to her ablutions.

Luke looked up at Jess as he closed the door to the bathroom behind him.  "I just saw Rory leave. Is everything all right?"

"None of your business. I'm going downstairs," he replied nonchalantly.

Luke grabbed Jess's arm as he walked past. "Jess."

He rolled his eyes. "What? Do you want a full report of everything I've done since you saw me last? Or better yet, how about we get a pint of ice cream and just girl talk?"

Luke sighed, as much in frustration as annoyance, and released his nephew's arm.

"No? Okay, bye," Jess said and walked out of the apartment. 

Luke just stood there and watched the door that Jess had just left from, wishing that things were just a little easier when it came to that kid. He shook it off and looked towards the glow of light through the crack under the bathroom door and mumbled to himself as he made his way over to it. "How many times do I have to tell him to turn off the ligh...?"

He pushed open the door, only to stop short as he beheld the naked, wet, perfectly flawless body of Bree. Bree stood casually brushing her teeth and looked over at Luke then back to the mirror.  If she was perturbed by her nakedness or Luke's seeing it, her voice and body-language sure didn't show it.  "I found a spare toothbrush under the sink - I hope you don't mind."

Luke just stared at her, unable to do anything. If he had been a cartoon character, his jaw would have hit the floor.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'no'," Bree said, answering for him. She gave him a smile then waved and snapped her fingers at him.  "Hey, Luke?  Anybody in there?" 

Luke finally snapped out of it and looked away quickly. He mumbled a 'sorry!' and left, closing the door behind him. 

Bree laughed to her herself and rolled her eyes then went back to brushing her teeth.

On the other side of the door, Luke shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself before going back downstairs. Still in a daze, he didn't make it back to the diner unharmed, tripping over numerous objects on his way out.

Jess was waiting at the foot of the stairs when he arrived.  "Luke, we're out of -"  His sentence died when the stunned look on his uncle's face registered.  "Jesus, what happened to you?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Bree was in the bathroom?"

Jess smirked... then burst out laughing.  "Oh, man, I haven't see that look in ages...."  He sighed and patted Luke on the back.  "It'll be okay. What was she doing?"

"Brushing her teeth."

Jess laughed again.  "Yeah, it'll be okay."

Luke looked at his nephew for a few seconds before laughing nervously and going back to work. 

A few minutes later Bree walked down the stairs and into the diner, her hair still wet and small droplets visible on her chest and shoulders.  She wore jeans, a white wife beater with a black bra visible underneath, and completed the look with a familiar flannel shirt tied around her waist. "I borrowed your shirt, Luke. I hope you don't mind."

Luke looked up from the counter and stared at Bree once again, getting flashbacks to her in the bathroom, only moments earlier.  He snapped out of it after a second or two.  "Jeez... I'm sorry, I -"

Bree smiled at him. "It's okay, Luke."

"Really, I didn't know you were in there."

"I know, Luke. It's okay," she repeated, with gentle emphasis.

Luke nodded and went to take another order, carefully distracting himself.

Jess had come in from the back during the little tableau.  "Hungry?"

"No."

"Bree...."

"Not hungry!" she insisted, sitting down at the counter.

"Eat," Jess ordered, putting a muffin in front of her. 

She growled but started eating anyway.

Jess smirked and Luke walked past, going to put in an order. Bree smiled at him and waved her fingers. Luke stopped and stared for a second then whipped his head around and walked right into the back room.

"Bree, stop torturing the man," Jess said, holding back a laugh.

"Well, he's taking it better then you did," Bree murmured.

"In my defense, you were doing a lot more then just standing there brushing your teeth."

Bree laughed harder and Jess just shook his head. 

The bell rang, announcing a new arrival in the diner. Before Jess could look up, a familiar voice filled the room.  

"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare to worship me, I come bearing New York!  HnH bagels, Ray's pizza individually wrapped for travel, seafood salad for Bree, giant pretzels ready to be heated, a year's supply of hot dogs from Pete the hot dog guy which Jess'll go through in a week, and four, count 'em, four sausage and pepper heroes from LnB's in Brooklyn - so come here and show me some love!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long. The next one might be longer.   
There is an important AN that I keep putting off writing. And I'm gonna put it off for yet another chapter.  
Also, I have another project in the works that I'm really excited about and the first chapter should be up soon-so keep an eye out for that. Its something that I've never done before, but with the help of some very talented and more experenced writers I think its gonna be something really really great. So that should be comming soon.  
  
Stew, Laura and Danyel-you know I can't do it without you.  
  
  
Special thanks to Ivy who keeps posting for me because my comp is a bitch  
  
  
Ok, so enjoy   
  
  
  
and please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
  
The bell rang, announcing a new arrival in the diner. Before Jess could look up, a familiar voice filled the room.   
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare to worship me, I come bearing New York! HnH bagels, Ray's pizza individually wrapped for travel, seafood salad for Bree, giant pretzels ready to be heated, a year's supply of hot dogs from Pete the hot dog guy which Jess'll go through in a week, and four, count 'em, four sausage and pepper heroes from LnB's in Brooklyn - so come here and show me some love!"  
  
  
  
Even as the shout faded, an unsuspecting Luke emerged from the kitchen. Startled by the focused silence, he stopped in his tracks long enough for Dom to jump onto his back.  
  
"Okay, either this is Dom, or a really friendly mugger," he said categorically.   
  
"Sexy flannel man!" Dom shouted, pressing the side of his face against the back of Luke's head.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Luke responded, with a touch of genial sarcasm.  
  
"There should be a comic book where the super-hero is 'Sexy Flannel Man'! We should write one like that. Jess, start drawing," Dom commented as he disembarked the would-be super-hero.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to do the one where people get their superpowers from their extreme apathy," Jess said with a dry smile.  
  
"You haven't done that yet? What are you waiting for? Chop-chop, boy. Frapido!"  
  
"What is that in your mouth?" Luke asked, genuinely perplexed.  
  
Dom grinned mischievously and proceeded to move in on him. Luke began to back up warily.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
All too soon, Luke's retreat ended with his back against the counter. Dom seized his chance, lunging forward to hold Luke's head still and lick the side of his face.  
  
"Uggg!" Luke gagged, wiping off his cheek. He shook his head at Dom and went upstairs to wash, making a mental note to contain his curiosity in future.   
  
  
All eyes were on Dom, who merely shrugged and brought a finger to his teeth in feigned innocence. "Aww, I made Luke go bye-bye."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that Luke is big on being licked," Jess laughed.  
  
"All depends on where he's being licked and who's doing the licking," Bree corrected offhandedly.   
  
"Yeah, well, I doubt Dom ranks high on that list," Jess snorted.  
  
Dom dramatically brought a hand to his heart and gasped, "But I'm so pretty."  
  
Jess and Bree exchanged dubious looks and laughed.  
  
"Ok, so maybe I'm not. But I have excellent skills," Dom said, wiggling his eyes brows.  
  
"Yes, yes you do," Bree confirmed, putting her arms around his neck giving him a short kiss on the lips. "Especially now that you've got your favorite prop back."  
  
"Yeah, I did miss Jess..." Dom said, flashing him a smile.  
  
"Don't go there," Jess spat before sharing a hearty laugh with Dom.  
  
"But yes, I am happy to have my little buddy back," Dom said, flicking his tongue in and out of his mouth, showing off the stud pierced through the middle. "' Cause you know, the ladies love the tongue ring."  
  
"I remember," Jess responded. "That's why I had one."  
  
"I remember too," Bree interjected, laughing slightly. "Where's the stuff?"  
  
"Movers should be right behind us," Dom supplied.  
  
"'Us'?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I would have taken the bus here, but, you know... Janis. So we hitched a ride with Mark Kransky who is on his way to Brown. He'll come in and say hi, he's just parking the car. Jess, I'm starving. Can you heat up the -"  
  
"Two steps ahead of you, man," Jess said, retrieving some food out of the microwave.  
  
"Make sure you got the -" Dom checked.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Did you bring the -"  
  
"It's in the second bag behind the -"  
  
"Got it." Jess removed a jar from the bag and went to the back.  
  
"That's my boy," Dom beamed proudly.  
  
"Where's Janis?" Bree asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Janis is stretching her legs and waiting for the moving van, and I'm gonna say the same thing to you that I said to her: be nice."  
  
"Dom...." she whined.  
  
"I don't wanna hear it. New place, neutral territory, you two are starting over. Now tell me you'll be nice. I want my two girls to get along."  
  
"*She's* the bitch," Bree muttered under her breath.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"All right, all right, I'll be nice. Just make sure she will be, too."  
  
"I've already spoken to her."  
  
  
  
A young man dressed in cargo shorts and a Che t-shirt entered the diner and went up to Dom.   
  
  
"Hey, I parked across the street. This old guy with a sweater was giving me nasty looks. He's not gonna break my windows or egg my car or spit on it will he?"  
  
"No," Bree assured him. "He'll probably just stand there and glare at it."  
  
"He might have it towed," Jess added, emerging from the kitchen and handing Dom a pretzel.   
  
"Thanks." Dom took the pretzel from Jess. "He'll really have it towed?"  
  
"He might," Jess nodded.  
  
"Taylor wouldn't do that, he's...." Dom started, then looked down at his pretzel. "Jess, where's the -"  
  
"Here," Jess said, handing Dom the mustard.  
  
"Ahh, thank you." Dom looked back to the confused young man who was still trying to figure out the fate of his car. "Can't have a pretzel without real New York mustard."  
  
The young man smiled through his discomfort.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners?" Dom remembered. "Mark, this is Bree and my brother Jess."  
  
"Hi," Jess greeted, shaking Mark's hand.  
  
Bree did likewise. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I uh...I think we've actually met once before."  
  
"Yeah, we may have," Bree admitted offhandedly, taking some pretzel from Dom.  
  
"All right, so... I'm gonna take off."  
  
"Yeah," Dom now shook his hand. "Thanks for the ride man."  
  
"No problem. Jess, it was nice meeting you, and Bree, it was, uh, nice to see you again."   
  
Bree raised her eyebrows, indicating the dirty and full mouth that impeded a proper good-bye, but she smiled and nodded her head in an attempt at the gesture. Mark smiled feebly and left. Bree went to get a napkin.  
  
  
"He has the look," Dom said to Jess sidelong.  
  
"Oh, he definitely has the look."  
  
"What are you two boneheads babbling about?" Bree wondered, returning with a napkin.  
  
"Nothing," Dom shrugged. "Just saying Mark had the look of somebody who's seen you naked."  
  
Bree rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bree..." Dom chided.  
  
Bree thought for a moment and nodded her head.  
  
"Kate Ashford's party, I think. So that would be... March, right?" she shrugged.  
  
"Dammit, Bree, is there anyone left in the city that you *haven't* slept with?" Dom half-shrieked. It was only partly a joke.  
  
Bree smiled wickedly. "Yeah: you." She proceeded to the back of the counter to get a drink, leaving Dom standing there tongue in cheek.   
  
"Well, I walked into that one," he admitted, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah," Jess commiserated, patting Dom on the back as they turned to follow Bree to the food.  
  
"Hey, Jess," Dom whispered, "I don't mean to freak you out, but... Luke's got a bit of the look, too."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'll explain later."  
  
"Am I the only one? God dammit!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Meanwhile, Rory was riding the bus to Hartford when her cell phone rang. She put down her book and fumbled for her phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, sweetie. Just thought I'd check in and make sure you were okay," Lorelai's voice came in sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, everything's great." Rory responded sincerely.  
  
"Really?" her voice dropped indetectably.  
  
"Yeah. Um, do you think you'll be staying late at the Inn today?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Well, I kind of made plans for tonight and I just wanted to know if I'd see you before then."  
  
"Plans with Jess?"  
  
"Yeah. It's our first date."  
  
"Uh, I'll be home early."  
  
"Okay. So I'll tell you everything then. This is my stop. Gotta go."   
  
Rory hung up and scurried out of the bus. On the other end, Lorelai held onto the phone, befuddled.  
  
********************************************  
  
Jess, Dom, and Bree ate their meal at a table by the window.   
  
"So where's the apartment?" Dom asked.  
  
"Close by, actually," Jess supplied.  
  
"Down the street. Here, let me show you where it is before the movers get here." Bree got up and wiped her hands.  
  
"All right," Dom said, following.  
  
"We'll be back in a few minutes," Bree told Jess.  
  
"Jess, keep an eye out for the movers."  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
Bree and Dom exited the diner. Just outside, Bree walked up to a German shepherd cross that was sitting at attention. "Hello, Janis," she smiled coolly, trying to be civil.  
  
Janis turned and looked up at Bree, then turned to Dom, who looked at her warningly.  
  
"How was your ride?" Bree asked.  
  
Janis barked twice.  
  
"Yeah, I know how much you hate being inside," Bree sympathized. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Janis barked once.  
  
"I thought you might be. Here." Bree gave Janis some of a giant pretzel. "So, peace offering?"  
  
Janis looked up at Bree and stuck out her paw. Bree shook it.  
  
"It's nice to see my girls getting along," Dom beamed.  
  
Bree plastered on a patently false smile.  
  
"Jan," Dom addressed his other girl. "Why don't you go inside and get something to eat. We're gonna go see the apartment, ok?"  
  
Janis barked once.  
  
  
"Come on," Bree directed. They started towards the apartment, Bree looking at Taylor through the market's windows with a little smile as they went past.  
  
"So, is everything all right?" Dom interrupted her musing.  
  
"With...?"  
  
"The apartment... money... Jess...."  
  
Bree looked at Dom firmly. "Everything is fine. And I mean, *everything*."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes. If it wasn't, I'd tell you. Although I don't now why, considering that you don't know how to keep your mouth shut."  
  
"That's not true. I can keep a secret," he protested.  
  
"Why does Jess hate birds?"  
  
Dom supplied unthinkingly, "Seagull stole a hot dog out of his hand at the beach... dammit! Try me again!"  
  
Bree laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the diner, a customer entered the diner, and Janis slipped through the open door behind him, unnoticed. Going up to Jess, she pulled on his pant leg.  
  
"Hey...." Jess knelt down and ruffled her fur in a friendly gesture. She licked his hands and enjoyed the petting.  
  
"You want something to eat?"  
  
Janis was about to bark, but Jess put his finger to his lips. "Shh. I don't wanna anger the ogre," he said, pointing to Luke. "So, are you hungry?"  
  
Janis raised her paw and patted Jess's leg once.  
  
"All right. I'll be right back. Hang by the window. Keep an eye out for the truck."  
  
Jess went to the back as Janis stealthily mades her way to the window. At that point, Dom and Bree came in.  
  
  
"Jess!" Dom called.  
  
Jess returned from the back.  
  
"Truck's here."   
  
Jess put down what he was holding, took off his apron, and started walking out the door. Just then, Luke came out of the back as well.  
  
"Janie, come on," Dom whistled.  
  
Janis came out of hiding and walked out the door.  
  
"What's that...?" Luke called after them, "What was that doing in my diner?"  
  
"'That'," Dom began indignantly, "is Janis, and she's family. Come on, guys."   
  
The four left. Luke stood baffled, then shook it off and sought the disinfectant.  
  
  
  
"Where's the moving van?" Jess asked as they were walking down the street.  
  
"I sent them to the apartment," Bree responded.  
  
"So what did you think of the walls?" Jess asked Dom.  
  
"He didn't see them," Bree cut in.  
  
"Yeah, I just saw the outside of the place when we spotted the moving van. Why? What's up with the walls?"   
  
"You'll see," Jess grinned.  
  
"Ooo, I love surprises!" Dom clapped and ran ahead with Janis.  
  
  
Jess and Bree lagged behind in companionable silence.  
  
"So, how did the thing with Rory go?" Bree asked.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"What did you pull out of your hat?" she teased now.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, did you go on the defensive? Did you blame her? Blame me? Break down in tears?" she laughed.  
  
"I apologized, gave no excuses, and asked for forgiveness," Jess capitulated flatly.  
  
"Ah, a classic," Dom commented, retreating from his head start.   
  
"Guys, it wasn't like that." Jess protested lightly, trying to fob them off.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it," Bree stated. "You're forgiven for being a dick and you don't have to offer any explanation for it. Not that you really could..."  
  
"Being an ass is kinda ingrained into your personality," Dom added.   
  
"How did I go from dick to ass?"  
  
"Oh, that's *too* easy," Bree laughed.  
  
"And I actually enjoy this kind of abuse?" Jess asked of himself.  
  
"You're a masochist, babe," Bree said, jumping on his back.   
  
"Whips and chains," Dom amplified, complete with imagery.  
  
"That's *you*, man," Jess rebutted.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Dom smiled. "Sticks and stones may break your bones -"   
  
"- but whips and chains are in your future," Jess and Bree chorussed.  
  
Dom skipped ahead, singing badly. "Teach your children well..."  
  
  
  
  
The three laughed the rest of the way to the house. Upon arriving, Bree pulled out a key. Dom clapped behind her.   
  
"I wanna see my surprise."  
  
"All right," Bree said. "You two go. I'll talk to the movers."  
  
  
She unlocked the door for Dom and Jess and retreated in the direction of the movers. As they walked into the house, Dom surveyed the apartment... and stopped when his eyes caught the wall on his right.   
  
"Oh, my God," Dom whispered through the lump in his throat. Jess smiled.  
  
Dom walked cautiously, mouth slightly open, surveying the wall. Wide-eyed, he went to touch it, then looked at Jess hesitantly.  
  
"It's dry," Jess nodded.  
  
Dom touched the wall and softly traced the lines with his finger. Touching it, he let out a sigh, relieved to know the apparition was, in fact, real. "How did... when did you...."  
  
"Bree and I did it all day yesterday and all night."  
  
Dom walked along the wall, the tips of his fingers tracing the lines. He was mesmerized and overwhelmed.  
  
"So, you like it?" Jess asked, scratching the back of his neck to mask his anxiety.  
  
"Jess, this is... wow." Dom had yet to recover his speech.  
  
Jess smiled nervously. "Yeah?" he asked, child-like in his uncertainty.  
  
Dom turned around to face Jess and smiled warmly. "Yeah." Dom said reassuringly, "You did an incredible job, Jess."  
  
Jess beamed sheepishly. "Figured we could all use a reminder of home."  
  
They looked at each other. An unspoken appreciation hung in the air. Bree walked in, in the middle of it. "So... what do you think?"  
  
Dom walked up to them. "I love it." It was his first complete sentence since sighting the mural.  
  
He kissed Bree on the lips. She responded by wrapping her arms around Dom's waist from behind and resting her head on his shoulder. Dom rested his elbow on Jess's shoulder. They stood there and looked almost in awe... of the map of the New York City Subway system.  
  
  
  
  
"All right," Bree clapped her hands. "Let's get busy."  
  
Dom retrieved a list from his bag and handed a copy to Jess and Bree. "This is everything we should have."  
  
"You numbered the boxes?" Bree asked.  
  
"Yep. So, Jess, just go through the boxes, check off the things on the list, make sure each box has what it should. I'll help you in a few."  
  
"Got it," Jess nodded.  
  
Bree and Dom went over to the movers.  
  
"So, guys," Dom began, "you know the drill. Don't break, don't steal, don't fornicate. Well, who am I to tell anyone not to fornicate? Just, make sure you do it in the bathroom and clean up."  
  
Bree continued to deal with the movers while Dom went to help Jess.  
  
"Hi," Bree said, coming up to one of the movers.  
  
"Hi," the burly mover said, smiling - leering - at Bree.  
  
"What's your name?"   
  
He winked at her. "Eliot."  
  
"Well, Eliot, come over here, will'ya?"  
  
Eliot came over, a box in one hand while he kicked another box at his feet.   
  
"Eliot, what does that box say?" Bree asked, indicating the box he'd just done a Pele on.  
  
"Fraggil," Eliot responded.  
  
"No. That's 'fragile'. Do you know what 'fragile' means?"  
  
Eliot shrugged.  
  
"It means, 'don't kick me, you stupid jackass, or you're not going to get paid.' "  
  
Dom came up to them and, feeling empathy toward his fellow blue-collar brother, whispered an aside to Bree. "Hey, chill."  
  
A moment later, he noticed the same Eliot pulling a lamp across the room by the plug. Bree raised her eyebrows in a silent 'I told you so.'  
  
With a long-suffering sigh, Dom gathered Eliot and the other movers. "Listen up. I got an idea. For every one thing of ours that breaks, I break one of your fingers. How does that work out for ya? Huh?"  
  
The movers stifled laughter, confident in their size, but Dom silenced them with a look that could have struck the fear of God in anyone. It was Bree's turn to play the good guy, and she flirted with the movers to ease the tension. They worked harder, partly to make Bree happy and partly to keep Jess and Dom from hurting them.  
  
  
  
Luke came around some time later to offer a hand, but was surprised to find everything under control. He sought desperately for something to move, a nail to hammer, a contraption to set up. He often followed Bree to rescue her from heavy loads, but even Bree was more than competent in that field.   
  
"Why don't you clean the windows? I don't do windows," Bree suggested.  
  
Dom came over with a feather duster and a frilly apron and offered them to Luke. "I'd give you a French maid outfit, but I donated it to charity."  
  
  
Kirk and Miss Patty suddenly appeared at the door. On seeing all the big men hard at work, Miss Patty began to fan herself. Kirk began to inquire of the movers how much they were being paid. Soon, other members of the town began to trickle in to watch and comment and critique. Finally, inevitably, Taylor pushed his way through the crowd, toting a muffin basket and a manila envelope.   
  
"People, people. What is going on here? Is this the way we welcome new residents to Stars Hollow? Unless, of course, you have sufficient reason to be here, I insist you leave at once and allow our new neighbors to settle in. Now, where are they?"   
  
Bree came up to him thoroughly amused.  
  
"Oh, are these for me?" she asked, indicating the muffin basket.   
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well, what does it look like we're doing here?"  
  
"It looks like you're moving in, which you can't be doing because I already rented this apartment to a lovely young couple from...." His voice trailed off as Dom came up and put his arms about Bree's waist. Bree and Dom smiled.  
  
"No!" Taylor shouted, confused and horrified in equal measure. "I spoke to a man over the phone... Mr. Cohen and he -"  
  
"- Is my business manager," Bree finished. "Bill takes care of my accounts, my money, and all matters pertaining thereto, amongst them my various real estate holdings - which now include this lovely little place right here in Stars Hollow."   
  
"Well, I still own this property and I have discretion as to whom I rent it to."   
  
"You're kicking me out?" Bree questioned, smiling.  
  
"That's right," Taylor nodded firmly.  
  
"Ok, but before you do that, why don't you read addendum C in that lovely little contract that you signed." She smiled smugly, expectantly.  
  
Taylor, eyes blazing, took out the contract and started to read it to himself.  
  
"You'll see," Bree guided, "that it states that while I can leave with a moment's notice, you can't kick me out without just cause. And you know who will decide what that just cause is? A judge. Now, you might think 'is this little place worth all that time and money and effort'? No. But the look on your face is. And it's been a long time since I've sued anyone. And I don't know what it is, my pretty face, my team of lawyers, or the fact that my name carries a lot of political weight... but things always seem to go my way."  
  
Taylor glared at her and then back at the contract in his hand.  
  
"I know: all those zeroes and you forget to read between the lines," she said, with all semblance of understanding and sympathy. "Oh, and I *did* promise I'd tell you when I knew what was going on. Well, I'm staying - at least for now." Her lips curled into a smirk as her eyes shined. "And there's not a damn thing you can do about it."  
  
Taylor seemed almost about to combust with the overflow of emotions: fury, fear, sadness, frustration, anxiety, and bitter impotence. He muttered incoherently and pushed back through the crowd, dropping the muffin basket on the floor. Janis immediately ran to the gift, but Dom stopped her.  
  
"Ah ah. What did we say about sharing?"   
  
Janis relented and picked up the muffin basket by the handle with her teeth and started walking about, offering them to the people standing around.  
  
  
  
  
Outside, Luke and Dom drank Gatorade in the breeze of the descending sun. Jess came out of the building.   
  
"What are you guys doing? There's still stuff in the truck."  
  
"Federal law allows us a fifteen minute break," Dom retorted.  
  
"Dom was just telling me how he tried to pass Janis off as a seeing eye dog," Luke said as the three walked to the truck.  
  
"Again?!" Jess shook his head.  
  
"It almost worked this time! I swear, I was this close," Dom swore, illustrating with his fingers.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"This beautiful woman... ok, so it was a pretty ugly woman, but she had the nicest ass," he corrected, holding his hands up to illustrate a plump behind. It took him a moment to regain his train of thought. "But, anyway, she walks by and of course... you know how strong the 'stop and turn' instinct is. It's unbeatable! There is no defense and no good ever comes from it! But we as men, we simply can't help ourselves... am I right? You know, I'm right. Don't you? Come on." He looked to Luke and Jess for agreement as they mounted the truck. Neither said anything, but picked up the remaining furniture.  
  
"Man, tough room." Dom scratched his head and picked up a dresser. They dismounted with the furniture from the truck.   
  
"So, the ass walks by...." Jess prompted.  
  
"Jess, no no no. It was a WOMAN with a great ass. Women are not simply their parts. They are people. With feelings and emotions and minds, and needs. Oh, those needs," he sighed lustily.  
  
"Since when?!"  
  
"Since when do woman have needs? Oh, my poor baby, have I taught you nothing?!"  
  
"I mean, since when are women anything more to YOU then an ass, a rack, a mouth" (Dom smiled dreamily at this) "and a....a...."  
  
"Kootch?" Bree supplied, meeting them at the door.  
  
"That'll do," Jess nodded.  
  
"Jess, much has changed over the past year. I am no longer the king of the one-night stands," Dom professed.  
  
"You never were. You were the king of making out with the more inappropriate people in the most inappropriate places. Bree is the king of the one-night stand."  
  
Luke looked at Bree as she smiled and shrugged.  
  
"She can't be the king. I have a penis!"  
  
Everyone inside stopped and stared at Dom. He was unfazed.   
  
"Thanks for the info," Jess said. "I didn't already know that."  
  
"Well, it was for your benefit. Anyway, I am no longer looking for just a good time. I want a relationship." Dom smiled proudly.  
  
Jess's eyes widened in shock and he looked over at Bree for confirmation. She nodded. "It's true. He's going for long term."  
  
"My whole world is askew," Jess said, shuddering.  
  
"'That's not askew, that's cockeyed!'" Dom chimed in beaming.  
  
"Dom, stop quoting Buffy," Bree chided.  
  
"I'm not quoting Buffy, I'm quoting Xander," Dom corrected.  
  
"So, you're looking for a long term relationship?" Jess refocused the conversation.  
  
"Yup. I wanna be in love." He glanced at Jess and then at Bree, "I wanna find my soul mate."  
  
"So, no more seducing valedictorians?"  
  
"He's fooled around with every valedictorian six years running." Bree explained to the onlookers.  
  
"Yup," Jess said, almost proudly. "Everyone from Natalie Wolicki to James Hudson."  
  
The eavesdroppers looked at Dom in shock. He shrugged. "I was on a roll, I couldn't stop the streak. Consistency is key."  
  
"No more planning your schedule around the 1:30pm intermediate aerobics class?" Jess prodded.  
  
"Yeah, that was always a bitch. I'd go watch the later class, but the advanced students are way too disciplined for me."  
  
"No more yoga classes to audition who's the more flexible?"  
  
Dom smiled fondly. "Yeah, it ended up being a mostly lesbian class, which made it harder. Although, it did result in that one night that was the highlight of my teenage life. I got a groin pull that night like you would not believe."  
  
"So, all that... gone? Over?"  
  
"Well, not entirely. I mean, I'll still follow a nice ass to Jersey... but I'm in it for something else now."   
  
"Wow. So, wait, Bree, what about you? Are you now like, celibate and in AA?" Jess gauged his friend to see just how much had changed in their time apart.  
  
Bree and Dom laughed, and Bree gave him a fond look. "Oh, honey, God, no. Some things just don't change."  
  
"Thank God," Jess exhaled.  
  
"A great man once said, 'love is the answer, but sex raises some pretty damm good questions'," Dom quoted.  
  
"Bree, who said that?" Jess called out.  
  
"Woody Allen."  
  
"He married his hot Asian daughter. A great, great man," Dom mused. Then his gaze locked on something down the street. "Oooh, cute Asian chick! Excuse me!"  
  
With that, he set off in hot pursuit of said cute Asian chick, dropping his end of the dresser. Right on Jess' foot.  
  
"OUCH!" Jess yelped.  
  
"You ok?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oww. Yeah," Jess said, massaging his foot.   
  
"Isn't that Rory's friend?" Bree questioned looking after Dom.  
  
Luke looked over at Dom. "Yeah, that's Lane," he said off-hand. After a moment, he added a soft groan of, "Oh, God...!"  
  
They all watched as Dom came up behind Lane and got a closer look at her butt. He turned and made a 'thumbs up' sign to Jess before tapping her on the shoulder and saying hello.  
  
Jess smiled. "He hasn't changed *that* much."


End file.
